Dejarte de amar
by Camili.manina
Summary: Edward y su familia acaban de mudarse, él cree que todo será tranquilo pero una chica le mostrara como las cosas pueden disfrutarse de otro modo, pero hay algo importante… condiciones
1. De mi

**Dejarte de amar**

**.**

_Desafío, crear una historia con las canciones del álbum de Camila- Dejarte de amar_

_Edward y su familia acaban de mudarse, él cree que todo será tranquilo pero una chica le mostrara como las cosas pueden disfrutarse de otro modo, pero hay algo importante… condiciones_

_._ Gracias a una amiga tome este proyecto, espero sus comentarios y bueno... disfrutenlo.

* * *

_La cancion es **De mi- Camila, dejarte de amar**, pueden escucharla antes de leer o mientras lo estan haciendo, las dos opciones ayudan a entender._

* * *

.

_**De m****í**_

_Edward_

_._

Todavía no puedo creer como llegué a caer en esa trampa, yo que sabía perfectamente como actuaba una mujer para conquistar a un hombre como yo. No soy arrogante ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que mi madre y las chicas del instituto, me subieron realmente la autoestima. Soy ese típico hombre que deslumbra a una mujer, según ellas, esos que cuando caminan por la calle principal, parecen un modelo sacado de revista, de esos donde la mujer se gira para mirarlo. Según yo, soy un hombre común y corriente, agradezco a mi madre haberme dado los genes del cabello cobrizo y de los ojos verdes, pero para mí, solo eso era llamativo en mi persona.

Las mujeres decían que era mi cuerpo, mi postura frente al mundo, mis rasgos y en especial, mi dinero. Ninguna mujer puede negarse a un hombre con esas descripciones, y más si ese hombre no está interesado en ninguna. El primer pensamiento… si no tiene una mujer a su lado, es gay. Yo solo reía. Aprendí de todo esto, gracias a las clases que me daba mi hermana, debido a que soy el hermano favorito y no quería que anduviera con una cualquiera, así que cada vez que salíamos a tomar algo, ella me instruía en saber qué mujer estaba interesada realmente en mi o solo quería jugar por una noche.

No puedo negar que todas las clases me ayudaron, algo que me había jugado en contra ya que hasta ese día nunca había tenido una novia, según mi hermana y yo, todas querían jugar. En su caso, pasaba exactamente lo mismo, ella tampoco había tenido un novio debido que al saber su nombre, todos los hombres caían a sus pies, ninguno se interesaba en su persona.

¿Quiénes somos? Según mi familia, Edward y Alice, dos niños traviesos, completamente diferentes pero que por causalidades del destino habíamos nacido mellizos, ¿y por qué digo completamente diferentes? Alice, pequeña, cabello negro, delgadita, hiperactiva, extrovertida, yo, alto, cabello cobrizo, podría decirse que un físico atractivo (dicho por mi hermana), hombre de escuchar buena música y tocar el piano, e introvertido. Siempre bromeábamos que lo único que nos había tocado igual, eran los ojos verde esmeralda y el amor que nos teníamos.

Pero, ¿Quiénes éramos para el mundo? No podíamos creer como un apellido podía hacer la diferencia, Alice y Edward Cullen, hijos de Carlisle Cullen, director y fundador de la franquicia de _"Hospitales C.E."_, eso aclara todo. Nuestro padre, gracias a su gran experiencia en la medicina, había logrado establecer la más avanzada tecnología en la salud, logrando colocar un hospital en cada estado del país y a veces más de uno. Sin quererlo éramos una de las familias millonarias de Estados Unidos, solo buscando el bienestar de las personas.

Así que ahora lo ven, cuando el mundo conocía nuestros nombres o identificaba nuestra cara, ya no éramos simples personas que caminaban por la cuidad, no, pasábamos a ser los reyes del lugar, algo que verdaderamente odiaba. De igual manera debía agradecerle a mis padres que nos -bajaran de las nubes, según ellos seguíamos siendo personas común y corrientes, no porque tuviéramos una gran cantidad de dinero, dejábamos de ser los mismos de siempre, solo nos podíamos dar el lujo de tener ciertas comodidades, solo eso.

Así que, así nos criamos, siendo personas completamente normales, aunque lamentablemente debíamos estar cambiándonos de hogar constantemente debido a que Carlisle debía estar en cada una de las sedes de la corporación, lo que implicaba cambios de amigos, casa, escuela, de vida, todo. Los últimos seis años, mi madre había optado por que tuviéramos clases particulares, ya que generalmente no alcanzábamos a terminar el año, cuando ya debíamos viajar de nuevo. Pero este año era diferente, mi padre había decidido establecerse en el hospital C.E. de Seattle, así que podríamos tener nuestro último año de escuela, en el instituto. Todo cambió desde ese momento.

.

_**Nunca había sentido algo así**_  
_**la vida me mantuvo siempre en paz**_  
_**llegaste a abrir las puertas del dolor**_  
_**y a regalar la soledad**_

.

Fue amor a primera vista, lo sabía, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, pero solo debía quedar en eso, la mujer más preciosa, cuando supiera quién era yo, todo cambiaría, sería otra más que parecería perrito faldero solo porque yo era atractivo y además era un Cullen. Así que no intenté ponerle mucha atención, ni si quiera quise saber en qué curso estaba.

Obviamente cuando entramos al instituto, el director fue quien nos recibió, dándonos todas las facilidades para nuestra estadía en la escuela, casi que podríamos faltar todo el año e igualmente podríamos graduarnos, lo que hacía un poco de dinero. Algo bueno de todo esto, íbamos a compartir casi todas las clases con mi hermana. Mientras nadie en el instituto dijera nuestros nombres, podríamos ser personas normales y de eso nos encargaríamos.

Esa misma mañana cuando llegamos y nos recibió el director, le dijimos que debía tratarnos como a cualquier adolecente y en especial no llamarnos por nuestro apellido, así que desde ese momento éramos Alice y Edward Platt, el apellido de nuestra madre de soltera. A lo menos daría un tiempo antes de que la cuidad se enterara que Carlisle Cullen había traído a toda su familia a Seattle.

Las siguientes tres clases fueron con esa chica, con esa mujer que yo encontraba preciosa, como me hubiera gustado poder acercarme y presentarme, y en una de esas compartir algunas sonrisas, aprovechar mi supuesto atractivo para convencerla de que yo no era solo un apellido, sino que era un chico normal. Pero como si pudiera leerle la mente, fue ella la que me miró en cada clase, colocándome nervioso porque no sabía que reacción tener, hasta Alice se había dado cuenta de mi situación, por lo que entre medio de cada clase me preguntaba qué era lo que ocurría, y por primera vez en toda nuestra vida, yo no tenía que decirle.

Ese fue el único encuentro que tuvimos en todo el día, las siguientes clases solo estaba con mi hermana, en la cafetería nunca la vi, siendo que la busqué por todas las mesas, solo me faltaba revisar los baños de chicas para cerciorarme de que no estaba ahí. Ese día, la última vez que la vi, fue cuando íbamos en dirección a mi auto, ella estaba apoyada sobre él, no debía saber a quién le pertenecía, nadie en su juicio lo hubiera hecho sabiendo que el coche me pertenecía. Cuando llegué a el, la miré fijamente, dispuesto a decirle que se moviera si no quería que la arrastrase conmigo cuando partiera, además estaba apoyada en la puerta del copiloto y debía abrirle a mi hermana.

Cuando me paré a su lado, solo me miró preguntándome si el auto era mío. Las palabras no salieron así que solo asentí con la cabeza, ella sonrió saliendo de la puerta. No pude seguir mirándola, me cohibía, ninguna mujer lo había hecho y ahora esa chica me estaba poniendo nervioso hasta el extremo de tener que correr la vista. Ayudé a Alice a subirse para luego subirme yo, sentía su mirada sobre mí, aunque sabía que no era la única, otras más me miraban con otras intenciones. Con una pisada al acelerador ya estábamos saliendo de los estacionamientos.

Le agradecía a Alice que no me haya interrogado mientras íbamos camino a casa, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre lo que haya ocurrido en la escuela, ni yo sabía lo que había ocurrido, era como si nunca hubiera visto a una chica de verdad, ella aparecía y desactivaba mis sentidos, solo había un prototipo de mujer y esa era ella.

Estacioné el auto al lado de mi coche… lo sé, dirán ¡Pero si dijo que quería ser normal! Bueno, mi verdadero auto era un Aston Martin y el de mi hermana un Porsche amarillo, así que ninguno de los dos deportivos podía ir al instituto, llamarían demasiada atención y si queríamos pasar desapercibidos, debía ser en un coche común, bueno, si llamamos a un Volvo algo común. Así que un día antes de entrar a la escuela, nuestro padre nos regaló el auto, así no habría problemas para movilizarnos. El coche de mi madre estaba, así debía estar en casa.

Luego de saludar, subí directo a mi dormitorio, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería encerrarme a escuchar música, botarme en la cama y no pensar en nada más, aunque fuera imposible sacarse a la chica de la cabeza. Era una mujer… común, es decir, no era una rubia de ojos claros, cuerpo modelado, largas piernas, no, ella solo era una chica común. Estatura normal, cabello castaño, facciones femeninas y unos ojos color chocolate… si, normal, una chica normal, pero su mirada le decía que no era nada de eso, algo en ella decía que podría cambiar mi vida.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a mi melliza dispareja, me encantaba decirle así, no podían haber dos mellizos tan distintos como nosotros, pero nos gustaba, teníamos la complicidad de haber nacido unos minutos de diferencia, pero al mismo tiempo nos diferenciábamos completamente. Ella también se tiró en mi cama mirando al techo como lo hacía yo. No me importaba que entrara a mi cuarto de esa forma, no tenía nada que ocultarle a ella, sabía todos mis secretos como yo los de ella, hasta dormíamos juntos de vez en cuando, excusando que durante nueve meses habíamos vivido juntos y nadie podía negarnos dormir juntos una noche más como hace 18 años. Yo creo que si no fuera porque mi madre quería que cada uno tuviera su espacio, podríamos haber compartido el cuarto sin ningún problema.

Yo solo esperaba el centenar de preguntas que me haría Alice, no creo que le hubiera pasado desapercibido mis miradas a esa chica o las de ella hacia mí, así que tenía claro que ella querría saber más, siendo que ella estuvo a cada rato conmigo. Así que, como no, las preguntas comenzaron.

- ¿te gusta?

- ¿no podríamos comenzar con una pregunta más abierta? ¿te parece linda? O ¿viste como te miraba?

- Esas dos preguntas puedo hasta contestarlas yo… si te pareció linda y obvio que vi como te miraba, en las tres clases que tuvimos con ella, no dejaba de mirarte, hasta a mi me ponía nerviosa, ahora… ¿te gusta?

- No…- Alice se giró para mirarme- hasta ahora… como puedes creer que me gusta si ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra

- Preguntó si el coche era tuyo- mi hermana sonrió mientras yo suspiraba- aunque tú no dijiste nada, así que no fue una conversación… si, te creo, no te gusta… todavía

- Además, con tus clases de cómo es una mujer, no caeré con la primera chica que encuentre bonita- Alice me sonrió, se dio vuelta para abrazarme por la cintura y apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho, yo también la abracé

- ¿Cuánto crees que dure el que no sepan quienes somos?

- No creo que mucho… hoy no se han acercado a hablarnos, pero algún día lo harán, en especial si a algún profesor se le ocurre llamarnos por quienes somos- mi hermana levantó la cabeza para mirarme, tenía tristeza en la mirada

- Hay veces que pienso que papá debe creer que nos avergüenza ser un Cullen

- ¡No digas eso! El sabe perfectamente porque lo hacemos, no porque nos avergüence, sino porque queremos que nos vean por quienes somos, no por quienes creen que somos

- ¡Niños! Su padre ha llegado, vamos a cenar

Sonreímos, bajamos corriendo para ver quién era el primero en llegar y saludar a Carlisle, podía que fuéramos solo dos hijos en la familia, pero parecíamos cinco según Esme, así que más hermanos seria mucho trabajo.

.

**_Tu piel envenenó mi corazón_**  
_**dejándome en completa oscuridad**_  
_**y así en lugar de olvidarte yo**_  
_**te fui queriendo mucho más**_

_**.**_

Verla frente a mí, preguntándome si en realidad era Edward Cullen, no era algo que me hubiera esperado, en una de esas lo podría haber esperado de cualquier otro chico del instituto, pero no de esa chica, la cual estaba en todos mis pensamientos, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que solo me hablaba por quien creía que era yo, el hijo de un millonario. Alice tenía razón, la mayoría de las mujeres me buscaría por era Edward Cullen, no por ser Edward, solo Edward.

No sabía que decirle, en ese momento debería estar en clases, había pasado al baño antes de entrar mientras Alice me guardaría un puesto, pero cuando salí del cubículo del baño, ella estaba sentada sobre la encimera donde estaban los lavamanos mirándome fijamente con la misma mirada que me había dado cuando estaba apoyada en el Volvo. Me quedé mirándola, esperando que se aburriera de esperar mi respuesta y se fuera, aunque parecía que ella no tenía intenciones de irse hasta que yo no contestara. Intenté parecer tranquilo aunque por dentro fuera un atado de nervios, asentí mientras me lavaba las manos y sentía su mirada sobre mí.

Me preguntó porque ocultaba quien era, otra pregunta que no esperaba, ella lo único que quería era parecer simpática para luego decir que había estado con Edward Cullen, yo quería creer que solo era mi imaginación, que ella no estaba interesada en quién era yo, sino que me reprochaba por avergonzarme de mi apellido. Me seguía mirando fijamente esperando la respuesta, las clases debían de haber comenzado hace ya rato por lo que recibiría un llamado de atención por demorar.

La chica se bajó de la encimera sin dejar de mirarme esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero entre los nervios que sentía al pensar que alguien entrara al baño de hombres y nos viera juntos o el no poder articular una palabra sin que saliera tartamudeando solo porque la tenía cerca, no podía creer como una mujer podía causar algo así en mí, pero lo más importante, no podía caer en sus redes, debía seguir los consejos de mi hermana.

¡De que consejos hablaba! ¡Por dios! ¡Me estaba besando! Solo llevábamos dos días en esa escuela y esta chica ya me estaba besando y yo como un tonto correspondiéndole. No sé cómo llegaron mis manos a su cintura, no sé cómo sus manos estaban enredadas en mi cabello intensificando más el beso, pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua en mi boca… ¡seria un imbécil si no lo aceptara! Sentí que sus labios se alejaban de los míos, yo no quería abrir los ojos para darme cuenta que todo era un sueño, quería seguir con la sensación de que todo había sido real.

- ¿Vas a contestarme alguna de las preguntas?- si escuchaba su voz, era porque estaba ahí, todavía seguíamos en el baño de hombres

- ¿Qué… que cosa?- escuché esa risa, llegó directamente a mi corazón, abrí los ojos

- ¿Eres Edward Cullen?

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- podía ser una pregunta absurda, pero agradecía que algo hubiera salido de mi garganta

- Bueno… tengo mis contactos dentro de la escuela… y estaba realmente interesada en saber tu nombre, ahora… ¿Por qué tu, y tu hermana ocultan quiénes son?

- ¿No es obvio?- reí ante la pregunta, nadie entendía las razones- Ahora que sabes que soy el hijo del director del hospital E.C. querrás coquetear conmigo y luego andar diciendo que tuviste algo con el chico Cullen- ella se rió negando con la cabeza

- Créeme, me interesabas antes de saber quien eras… y tranquilo, no le contaré a nadie, aunque te aseguro que pronto todos se enteraran- nos quedamos en silencio, ella me sonrió- bueno, comencemos las cosas bien…- me tendió la mano- Hola, soy Bella

- Edward- respondiéndole al saludo

Me tomó desprevenido, tiró de mi mano para tenerme lo más cerca de ella que podía, mi respiración se detuvo pensando que al moverme solo un poco las cosas se saldrían de control. Acercó su boca a mi odio susurrándome _"Te espero a las 10 de la noche en el estacionamiento del instituto… no me falles"._

No sé en qué momento salió, no sé qué ocurrió después de escuchar esa voz, no podía creer como una chica en solo dos días me estaba volviendo loco, logrando que el fuego se apoderara de mi, la lujuria saliera por mis venas, imaginándome a… Bella. Ese era su nombre, hasta ese momento no había cuestionado su nombre, solo podía concentrarme en ella ahí en medio del baño sonriéndome y haciendo preguntas que a nadie más se le ocurriría hacer, además de todo… no le importó quien fuera yo, seguía siendo un chico más.

¡Me había besado! Tantas cosas habían pasado que todavía no podía concentrarme en todas, de a poco volvían a repetirse las escenas mostrándome todo lo que había ocurrido, desde verla sentada mirándome hasta cuando me susurró… ¡esperen! ¡Quería verme! Había dicho que nos viéramos a las 10 en el estacionamiento del instituto. No sabía cómo iba a salir de mi casa a esas horas sin una excusa, pero debía verla. De un segundo a otro, esta chica se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción, y parecía que no podría escapar de ella.

No podría entrar en mitad de la clase, así que me dirigí a mi coche, era la última hora así que no me había perdido de mucho, cálculo era algo que se me daba bien, así que con los apuntes de Alice me las arreglaría. Mierda… Alice, a ella no podía mentirle, nuestra conexión era realmente íntima como para logran engañarla, se daría cuenta como yo también sabría si ella lo hacía. Debía contarle todo, en una de esas me ayudaría a inventar algo para poder salir esa noche, no iba a perder la oportunidad de verla nuevamente. En serio, esto no estaba bien, lo sabía, pero algo en mi interior me decía que debía seguir adelante, no veía nada que perder. En una de esas solo conseguiría otro beso más y luego aquí no ha pasado nada. A lo menos habría logrado estar con la chica hermosa… Bella, hasta su nombre lo decía.

Coloqué un CD mientras esperaba a mi hermana, de vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor para ver si aparecía Bella entre los demás chicos que comenzaban a salir de clases, pero parecía que se hubiera esfumado después de salir del baño de hombres. Vi a mi hermana, venía conversando con una chica, parecía que había conseguido una amiga, eso era bueno. Se despidió y entró en el coche sin hacer ninguna pregunta, me sonrió y luego se acomodó para colocarse el cinturón y esperar a que partiéramos. Yo solo sonreí, sabía lo que vendría.

No había nadie en casa cuando llegamos, mi madre había dejado una nota diciendo que había ido a hacer unas compras y que no demoraría en volver. Pasé a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando me di la vuelta, Alice me miraba desde el marco de la puerta esperando que yo hablara, y sabía exactamente de que así que no espere preguntas.

- Estaba en el baño cuando la vi sentada encima de la encimera de los lava manos preguntándome si yo era realmente Edward Cullen y porque ocultaba esa información…

- ¿Hablamos de la chica de ojos chocolate y cabello castaño?- me interrumpió mi hermana, yo asentí con una sonrisa estúpida

- Bella- Alice sonrió

- Así que ya sabes su nombre… en realidad sabes su apodo… se llama Isabella Swan, es hija del jefe de policías, dicen que es simpática, buena estudiante…- levanté mis manos para que se detuviera

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- la miré impresionado, siempre ella se enteraba de las cosas antes que yo

- Mientras tú y Bella estaban encerrado en el baño haciendo no se qué cosa, tu hermanita se informaba sobre la chica… Ángela es verdaderamente simpática, creo que es la única persona que no ha colocado cara de asombro cuando el profesor dijo mi nombre… ¡Ah! Por cierto, supuestamente estabas con dolor de estomago, por eso no te presentaste… me encontré con tu profesor cuando salía de mi clase- realmente era mucha información, había veces en que me costaba seguirle el ritmo a mi hermana

- Gracias… ¿Quién es Ángela?

- La chica con quien me viste salir a los estacionamientos, es muy simpática, te caerá bien… además es amiga de Bella

Alice no me pidió detalles de lo que había ocurrido en el baño, siendo que le aseguré que no había pasado nada de lo que ella pensaba, tampoco quise mencionarle los besos, debía dejarme algo para mis secretos, sabía que nunca los tenía con mi melliza, pero por ahora me lo guardaría. Le comenté que necesitaba salir esa noche, así que ideamos un plan, nuestros padres generalmente se iban a la cama por esas horas, así que podría escaparme de alguna forma sin que ellos me vieran, ella se encargaría de todo lo demás. No podía dejar de adorar a mi hermana, sin ella no podría hacer nada en mi vida. Lo único que me pidió fue que me cuidase, como siempre, diciéndome que había mujeres que había que evitar y esperaba que Bella no fuera una de ellas.

.

**_Y ahora estas aquí_**  
**_viéndome sufrir_**

**_Dime como debo hacer_**  
**_para olvidarme de tus besos_**  
**_y si sacarte para siempre de mi..._**  
**_de mi... De mí...de mí... de mí._**

**_._**

En realidad estaba nervioso cuando manejaba hacia el instituto, no sabía si en realidad estaría ella ahí esperándome o solo había sido una broma y yo era el imbécil que había caído. En un comienzo había pensando en ir con el Volvo, pero luego pensé, que era mejor ir el mi deportivo, así, si veía algo que no estaba bien, podía hacerme el desconocido, Bella no conocía el Aston Martin como para reconocerme.

Pero no hubo necesidad de nada, ahí estaba ella apoyada en su coche, un BWM negro, ella llevaba puesto unos jeans con botas, una blusa ajustada y una chaqueta. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa cuando me vio bajarme de mi auto, estaba seguro de que esperaba aparecer el Volvo como lo había hecho los dos días. Me sonrió de forma de saludo y luego sin más me besó y yo todavía no entendía con era que me dejaba llevar en vez de detenerla, no nos conocíamos como para tener ese derecho, aparte yo no era así, yo no me andaba besando con cualquier chica que se me cruzara, aunque parecía extraño, especialmente para un hombre, yo todavía era virgen. Si lo sé, realmente extraño.

Me dijo que la siguiera ya que íbamos a ir a otro lugar, se subió a su coche y yo al mío. La seguí por varias calles hasta un barrio de varios edificios, nos detuvimos frente a uno de ellos. Las puertas del portón para auto se abrió dejando el paso, Bella sacó la mano por su ventana diciéndome que también entrara, yo solo la seguí.

Nos estacionamos, yo la seguí en silencio para tomar el ascensor del edificio, no tenía la menor idea de donde me llevaba, esperaba que no fuera su casa o a la casa de alguna amiga, en realidad, todavía no entendía como habíamos llegado a un edificio y yo no había hecho alguna pregunta. Seguimos en silencio mientras ella abría la puerta del departamento, encendió las luces invitándome a entrar, se quitó la chaqueta preguntándome si quería algo, yo me negué mirando el lugar, esperando que por alguna parte saliera el padre de Bella preguntando que hacía yo ahí, pero todo estaba oscuro, como si solo los dos estuviéramos en ese lugar. Ella entendió mi expresión cuando me miró sonriendo.

- Tranquilo, nadie saldrá preguntándote que haces aquí… solo estamos los dos

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Mi padre está en su casa, mi madre desapareció cuando yo solo tenía tres años, así que entenderás que no sé donde estará… y este departamento es mío, Charlie me lo compró para que pudiera tener mi espacio aunque prometiendo no desaparecer de casa

- ¿Charlie?- Bella sonrió sentándose en el sofá blanco con una bebida en la mano

- Mi padre, el jefe de policía- nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato mientras yo miraba el lugar- puedes sentarte, siéntete en tu casa… aunque creo que esto es poco en comparación con lo que debes tener- la miré con el ceño fruncido

- Por favor no comiences con que yo tengo más dinero y todo eso… soy normal como cualquier otro chico

- Está bien… pensé que tomar el coche de papá era para aparentar tu situación…

- No es de mi padre, es mío- Bella me miró sorprendida- yo tengo un deportivo y tu un departamento, estamos iguales- ella sonrió asintiendo- ¿así que vives aquí?

- No, solo vengo de vez en cuando, no quiero imaginar que haría Charlie sin mí, además lo paso bien viviendo con el- nuevamente nos quedamos en un silencio- bueno, no te traje para conversar sobre quien tiene más dinero y quien no

En un instante tenia a Bella sobre mí besándome, yo instintivamente la tomé por la cintura aferrándola como si fuera a caerse, algo que noté que le gustaba. Tomó los botones de mi camisa desabrochándolos uno por uno, yo me tensé, no esperaba llegar a esto, bueno, no era una mala idea perder la virginidad con esa mujer, pero no sabía si estaba preparado y sería realmente vergonzoso decirle que teníamos que parar. Bella acariciaba mi pecho sin dejar de besarme y yo todavía no sabía qué hacer. Podía dejarme llevar y que pasara lo que debiera pasar, o detener las cosas, no nos conocíamos como para llegar a ese momento.

Terminé el beso bajando la mirada, ella no se movió esperando a ver qué era lo que quería hacer, pero yo no podía mirarla ni podía hacer nada, no sabía qué explicación darle. Me levantó la cara mirando con una sonrisa, me besó nuevamente pero esta vez con más ternura, parecía que había entendido lo que me pasaba.

Nos seguimos besando y acariciándonos, pero sin llegar a nada más, y aunque no lo quisiera podía ver como yo iba cayendo en sus redes sin importarme que sucediera, podía ser que me estuviera utilizando y luego le contara a todos que había estado conmigo o en una de esas solo era un juego de esa noche y luego no volvería a dirigirme la mirada, pero no me importaba, yo también podría utilizarla, pasarla bien esa noche y luego hacer como si nada, ¿Por qué desperdiciar una noche?.

Volví a tomarla de la cintura mirándola fijamente, ella también lo hiso, pero no esperaba a que yo la besara locamente mientras le quitaba su blusa. Qué más daba, yo quería eso, podía que no fuera la mejor primera vez, pero no perdería la oportunidad de estar con Bella.

Se colocó de pie tomando mi mano llevándome a una de las habitaciones. Todo estaba oscuro por lo que me dejé guiar sin soltar su mano. Entramos en una habitación, Bella me tomó por el cuello para llevarse a sus labios y seguir besándonos, caímos en la cama, o lo que yo creía que era una cama ya que el cuarto seguía en penumbra, ni si quiera la veía a ella, solo la sentía, algo realmente excitante. Sin dejar de tocarnos y besarnos nos fuimos desprendiendo de nuestras ropas, a mí solo me quedaban los bóxers, a ella ya no le quedaba nada, al recorrer su cuerpo sentí sus pechos al aire, los acaricié sintiendo los gemidos de Bella, no pude abstenerme de besarlos y morderlos excitándome cada vez más con sus jadeos o gemidos. Mis besos fueron bajando placenteramente por todo su cuerpo, mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad por lo que podía ver los contornos de Bella y sabía exactamente a donde me dirigía. Si esta iba a ser mi primera vez, quería que fuera para nunca olvidar. Acaricié su parte íntima con delicadeza, ella susurró mi nombre mientras arqueaba su espalda y se aferraba a algo, uno de mis dedos entró en ella, luego otro escuchando como lo gozaba gimiendo, moviendo su pelvis para hacer de la sensación algo más placentera. No lo dudé más y decidí jugar con mi lengua en su clítoris, los gritos llenaron el cuarto, gritaba mi nombre pidiéndome que entrara en ella en ese mismo momento, pero yo no quería, quería disfrutar al verla sentir ese placer.

De repente se incorporó quedando levemente sentada, me tiró del cabello para que saliera de entre sus piernas besándome apasionadamente, sintiendo ella mismo su sabor, el cual yo tenía en mis labios y disfrutaba. En un solo movimiento había sacado mis dedos de su cavidad y me tenía recostado en la cama y ella sobre mí besando mi pecho dejando pequeños mordiscos que me hacían soltar uno que otro gemido.

Su boca se apoderó de mi miembro, yo no lo soporté, gemí fuerte sin vergüenza mientras disfrutaba como ella degustaba con lo que hacía, si ella seguía así, terminaría en su boca y no era lo que yo quería. Le pedí que se detuviera a lo que ella entendió volviendo a besarme. Le preguntó si tenía protección antes de seguir con el otro paso, escuché como abría un cajón y casaba algo de él, me lo entregó, un condón.

Me lo coloqué, tenía miedo, no sabía si sería bueno en esto, era mi primera vez, pero estaba seguro de lo que hacía, quería que fuera ella con quien compartiría este momento aunque ella no supiera lo importante que seria para mí. Me coloqué entre sus piernas, la besé entrando de una sola vez, ella solo grito. Pensé que le había hecho daño, pero cuando me dijo que no me detuviera, supe que nada había pasado, además el placer que sentía necesitaba llegar a su final. Sentí como dejaba mi virginidad atrás y disfrutaba del momento, entraba y salía de ella, ambos sudando, gimiendo y extasiados por el momento. Solo podíamos sentirnos, no sabíamos que cara tenía el otro o como era el lugar en donde estábamos, solo podíamos tocarnos y sentir la piel del otro o como encajábamos perfectamente yo dentro de ella.

Bella me avisó que estaba por llegar al orgasmo enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda volviéndome completamente loco y adelantando mi momento. Comencé a moverme más rápido, Bella gritó mi nombre mientras sus paredes se contraían contra mi miembro logrando que yo también llegara al orgasmo terminando dentro de ella. Caí exhausto, Bella no me soltó en ningún momento todavía con sus manos firmes a mi espalda.

Fue ahí cuando entendí todo, acababa de tener sexo con una desconocida, podía ser que fuera una compañera de escuela, podía saber su nombre, pero no sabía nada más de ella y acabábamos de tener sexo. Me levante rápidamente buscando entre la oscuridad mi ropa para colocármela, quería salir de ahí, no porque estuviera arrepentido, pero sentía como en mi pecho crecía algo que no debería sentir, estaba prohibido, no la conocía y no podía sentir ningún sentimiento hacia Bella.

Ella no preguntó nada, no me dijo nada mientras yo salía del cuarto dejándola en la cama. Tomé mi chaqueta y salí del departamento. Podía que ella pensara que la había utilizado ya que después del sexo yo me iba sin siquiera decir adiós, aunque ella fuera la que había comenzado, pero si me quedaba un minuto más, sabía que mi corazón no entendería que ella no era la chica que estaba esperando, no podía ilusionarme.

.

**_Lo supe en el momento en que te vi_**  
**_quererte iba a dolerme de verdad_**  
**_pero volví a mirarte y comprendí_**  
**_que iré contigo hasta el final_**

**_y ahora estas aquí_**  
**_viéndome sufrir_**

**_._**

No sabía que podría doler más, que ella pensara que yo me había ido utilizándola para una noche de sexo y nada más, o verla abrazada a otro hombre con una sonrisa en los labios. Si, así era, ella abrazada a un tipo alto, musculoso, moreno y cabello negro. No quería seguir viendo, no quería sufrir por algo que yo había hecho, yo me había dejado llevar y sabia que eso me traería consecuencias. Alice estaba a mi lado, me tomó del brazo obligándome a avanzar a clases conversando de algo que yo no oía pero sabía que era para que yo me distrajera, pero en ese momento no había nada que lo hiciera, solo tenía en mi mente a Bella con ese tipo a su lado viéndose realmente feliz, como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior.

.

**_Dime como debo hacer_**  
**_para olvidarme de tus besos_**  
**_y borrar tu nombre de mí..._**  
**_de mí... De mi...de mi..._**

**_._**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¿YY?

Yo estoy completamente nerviosa, yo asumo los desafios que me hace una amiga... mientras escribia _¿Aceptas en la salud y enfermedad? _me dieron la idea esta historia, si era capaz de crear una dramatizacion de las caciones, y aqui estoy.

La opinion esta en ustedes, ¿sigo o no? Espero sus comentarios, gracias por pasar a leer.

¡Ah! Se preguntaran por el final de mi otra historia... bueno... ¡no quiero todavia! no quiero que termine, la tengo lista y con una sorpresa, asi que espero ser valiente y subir el capitulo.

Nos vemos, besitos a todos.

Camili.


	2. Entre tus alas

_**Canción del capítulo: Entre tus alas- Camila, dejarte de amar**_

Pueden escuchar la cancion mientras leen o antes, ustedes deciden.

No dejen de leer la nota del final, besos… disfrútenlo

* * *

_**Entre tus alas**_

_Bella_

Pensaba que iba a ser el mismo año aburrido en el instituto, lo mismo que todos los años, pero podría soportarlo si pensaba que sería el último, luego podría tomar mis cosas y largarme de esa ciudad. No es que odiara Seattle, en realidad lo pasaba bien aquí, pero yo necesitaba más, en especial si tenía las posibilidades.

Era la hija de el jefe de policía Swan, todo me conocían por la encantadora hija, responsable y atenta que era, no lo voy a negar, siempre lo he sido y estoy orgullosa de serlo. Eso había ganado la confianza para regalarme un departamento para mi uso personal en un barrio cerca de la escuela. Había saltado y chillado ese día, pensaba que viviría ahí todos los días, aunque Charlie, mi padre me había dicho que estaba la condición que no debía desaparecer de casa. Pero estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir con Charlie, que iba de vez en cuando al departamento, cuando necesitaba concentrarme para algún examen o cuando me juntaba con mis amigas, Ángela y Kate.

¿Quién era yo? Bella Swan, en realidad Isabella, pero odiaba ese nombre, en especial si me lo había dado la mujer que había desaparecido cuando yo solo tenía tres años, dejando a mi padre sin respuestas o explicaciones de por qué lo hacía. Le debía todo a mi papá, lo quería mucho.

Bueno, aparte de eso, era la chica guapa del instituto, me había preocupado de siempre estar femenina, no tenía la presencia de una madre, pero hacía todo lo posible porque eso no afectara en mi, así que cuando necesitaba ropa o algo que demostrara lo femenina que era, siempre tenía la autorización de mi padre y de mis amigas para hacerlo. Es por eso también que me había ganado al capitán del equipo de la escuela, hacia ya un año y medio que estábamos juntos. Se llama Jacob Black, un chico alto y musculoso, moreno de ojos y cabello oscuro. En realidad llevábamos mucho, pero podía decirse que solo lo quería, si, lo quería mucho, pero nunca lo llegaría a amar o algo parecido, para mí solo era un premio. Si se, puede que suene frío y que no tengo corazón, pero es que Jacob, nunca me había llenado por completo. Si teníamos nuestras sesiones de sexo y besos apasionados, pero cuando todo terminaba era como cuando lo hacía con los demás.

Ya, lo sé, suena como si fuera una cualquiera. No es que este con todos los chicos del instituto, solo han sido tres, uno en las vacaciones de verano cuando me fui con Charlie a California y ese chico era realmente bueno para desperdiciarlo, otro chico que me topaba en algunas fiestas, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre y otro era Embry, el mejor amigo de Jacob, nos llevábamos realmente bien, pero sabíamos que solo era un juego, yo estaba con alguien y él también, así que no fue nada más que un juego. ¿Qué porque no dejaba a Jake? Porque no quería estar sola, si, lo sé, patético.

.

_**Siempre fui  
Esclavo de la libertad  
De esos que saben flotar  
Y que besan el cielo**_

Podíamos decir que todo cambio cuando vi a los chicos nuevos, una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, se veía simpática, así que le hablaría para que estuviera en mi grupo de amigas, pero no podía dejar de mirar al chico, Wow, era realmente guapo. Así que, ahí estaba mi nuevo horizonte, se veía de esos chico que estaba con varias mujeres a la vez, bueno, yo quería ser una de ellas, no iba a dejar que nadie me ganara, yo quería ese chico entre mis brazos. ¿Y Jake? El no lo sabrá, nadie le contará, además sería algo de una o dos noches, aunque con este guapo, podrían ser tres, pero luego como todo hombre se aburriría de mí, así que preferiría dejarlo yo antes.

Así que ese era mi plan, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que era tímido, todo el tiempo que lo miré en clases se veía nervioso y más cuando sin querer me había apoyado en su coche y él necesitaba abrir la puerta para su hermana. Vaya, hasta era todo un caballero… Bella, es solo uno más de tus conquistas.

Al día siguiente me demostró que en realidad era tímido y se colocaba nervioso cuando estaba cerca de él, en especial cuando nos encerramos en el baño para encararlo. Me había enterado esa mañana que era el hijo de Carlisle Cullen, el director de la cadena de Hospitales y de la mejor tecnología para la salud. Debía agradecerle al novio de Ángela por colaborar para meternos en los registros del instituto. Su rostro me deslumbró cuando se sorprendió que yo supiera su nombre, parecía que no quería que nadie lo supiese, así que intenté con otra pregunta a ver si se dignaba a hablarme, pero solo me miraba. Con esa mirada que me hipnotizaba, sin quererlo, me perdía en sus ojos, eran realmente hermosos, y qué decir de él, verlo de cerca confirmaba mis observaciones, era realmente guapo, pero debía concentrarme, solo era un desliz, nada más, yo ya tenía novio aunque no estuviera feliz con él, pero lo tenía y Edward debía ser de esos chicos que no formalizaban nada, él con el dinero que tenia podría hasta comprar una novia, no querría a alguien tan común como yo… ¡Ey! ¿Ya estaba pensando en si me quería o no? ¿Qué hacia ese chico en mí?

Podía ver que o en realidad estaba nervioso con mi presencia o se hacia el indiferente. Esperaba que fuera lo primero, no soportaría que el chico no quisiera nada conmigo… ¡Bella, es solo un juego! ¡No hay amor! Busqué una nueva estrategia, quería besarlo así que aprovecharía su desconcierto para tomarlo por sorpresa.

Lo mejor fue cuando me correspondió, pensé que me echaría a un lado diciéndome loca y aprovechadora, pero me sorprendió a mi cuando me tomó por la cintura logrando que descargas eléctricas recorrieran cada parte de mi cuerpo. ¡Wow! Nunca me había pasado eso con ningún chico, ni tampoco Jake, esto era realmente nuevo para mí… y lo disfrutaba. Intensificamos el beso, verdaderamente quería hacerlo, no entendía que pasaba conmigo, era como si necesitara cada vez más de él, pronto me tendría en sus manos, así que me separé lentamente para que no creyera que no me había gustado, en realidad me había gustado y mucho. El no abrió los ojos, parecía que creía que cuando los abriera yo no iba a estar ahí, sonreí, era muy tierno… ¡Bella, contrólate!

- ¿Vas a contestarme alguna de las preguntas?- Le pregunté pensando que abriría a los ojos y me miraría con reproche, pero no hizo nada

- ¿Qué… que cosa?-me reí, en verdad que estaba nervioso, hasta tartamudeaba, y que más feliz, saber que era yo quien ocasionaba eso.

- ¿Eres Edward Cullen?

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- tenía todo el derecho a preguntarme eso, nunca había hablado con él como para saber su nombre, pero no podía delatar a Ben, este chico, con el dinero que tenia, podía hacer cualquier cosa

- Bueno… tengo mis contactos dentro de la escuela… y estaba realmente interesada en saber tu nombre, ahora… ¿Por qué tu, y tu hermana ocultan quiénes son?- vaya, ni yo me creía lo que acaba de decir… ¿interesaba en saber su nombre? En realidad este chico me estaba haciendo algo

- ¿No es obvio?- se rió, yo no entendía el porqué- Ahora que sabes que soy el hijo del director del hospital E.C. querrás coquetear conmigo y luego andar diciendo que tuviste algo con el chico Cullen- me reí negando con la cabeza, ahora si lo entendía, parecía que Edward no era lo que yo imaginaba, no era un chico arrogante… era normal

- Créeme, me interesabas antes de saber quien eras… y tranquilo, no le contaré a nadie, aunque te aseguro que pronto todos se enteraran- nos quedamos en silencio, le sonreí para transmitirle tranquilidad - bueno, comencemos las cosas bien…- le tendí la mano- Hola, soy Bella

- Edward- respondiéndome al saludo

No sé porque lo hice y no sé de donde saqué el coraje para tirarlo hacia mí, quería tenerlo cerca sentir su aroma a miel y sol, era condenadamente embriagador, podría hacerme adicta a él. Acerqué mi boca a su oído para decirle que nos veríamos a las diez de la noche en los estacionamientos del instituto, solo eso, luego salí sin decir más del baño, espera que lo hiciese, quería verlo esa noche, y lo más extraño, no lo quería solo por una noche.

.

_**Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión  
Mi alma reconoció  
Tu voz  
Y así  
Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón**_

**_ ._**

Verlo bajarse del deportivo hiso que mi corazón latiera mil por hora, no me interesaba en donde venia, solo saber que había venido, en realidad quería verme. Más aún mis tripas se revolvieron al ver como venia vestido, es decir, ya era bastante el coche de papá para impresionar, pero la vestimenta podría llegar a matarme. ¿Jeans azules, camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y ese pelo revuelto? Por dios, parecía un modelo sacado de una revista.

No saben cuánto me costó aparentar que le era indiferente, este era mi juego, mis condiciones, no podía caer yo en el suyo, eso no estaba permitido, le daría una oferta, pero debía seguir lo que yo decía, sino, las cosas no resultarían.

Nunca había invitado a un hombre a mi departamento, ni si quiera a mi novio, siendo que teníamos todas las posibilidades de tener intimidad sin que nadie nos molestara, bueno, también había que tener en cuenta que Jake no sabía de la existencia de esa propiedad. Así que no sería un mal lugar para llevar a Edward, en una de esas mi juego de tres noches, podría durar más tiempo. No lo podía creer, el chico parecía que me enredaba entre sus redes y yo ya deseaba que no se separara más de mí. Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en el edificio, supuse que sería mejor guardar ambos autos en el estacionamiento, no quería ser la culpable que le pasara algo al coche de su padre… ¡vaya padre! Le presta su tesoro a su hijo.

Edward se notaba realmente nervioso cuando entramos al departamento, miraba para todos lados como si mi padre saliera de alguna de las habitaciones preguntando que hacia él ahí y en especial a esas horas. A Charlie le dije que esa tarde me juntaría con Ángela y Kate debido a que la primera había tenido problemas con su novio, así que sería una noche de chicas y luego desde ahí nos iríamos al instituto. Si cumplía, no habría problemas, bueno, aunque no sería una noche de chicas. Le pregunté si quería algo de beber o comer mientras yo entraba en la cocina americana, tomé una bebida y me fui a sentar a mi sillón favorito mirándolo fijamente, todavía de pie en la entrada.

- Tranquilo, nadie saldrá preguntándote que haces aquí… solo estamos los dos

- ¿Y tus padres?- en realidad estaba preocupado de que alguien saliera, me reí para mis adentros, ya imaginaba a Charlie con su pistola en mano amenazando al hijo del hombre más rico que había en Seattle.

- Mi padre está en su casa, mi madre desapareció cuando yo solo tenía tres años, así que entenderás que no sé donde estará… y este departamento es mío, Charlie me lo compró para que pudiera tener mi espacio aunque prometiendo no desaparecer de casa- dije mientras intentaba que se relajara, realmente quería tranquilizarlo, no entendía como podía afectarme lo que él sintiera

- ¿Charlie?- ups, no todos sabían que yo a espaldas de mi padre lo llamaba por su nombre

- Mi padre, el jefe de policía- nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato mientras lo miraba y él seguía mirando el lugar, quería que se sentara a mi lado para tenerlo más cerca- puedes sentarte, siéntete en tu casa… aunque creo que esto es poco en comparación con lo que debes tener- cuando me miró con el ceño fruncido me arrepentí de haber dicho eso, me había prometido no tocar ese tema, me había dado cuenta que a él no le gustaba

- Por favor no comiences con que yo tengo más dinero y todo eso… soy normal como cualquier otro chico- si, de eso ya me estaba dando cuenta, aunque lo del Aston Martin no podía negar que era para impresionar

- Está bien… pensé que tomar el coche de papá era para aparentar tu situación…

- No es de mi padre, es mío- el rostro de sorpresa no me lo quitaba nadie, es decir, yo tenía un BMW, pero tener un deportivo de ese calibre no tenia comparación, sus palabras me sacaron del asombro- yo tengo un deportivo y tu un departamento, estamos iguales- sonreía, tenia razón- ¿así que vives aquí?

- No, solo vengo de vez en cuando, no quiero imaginar que haría Charlie sin mí, además lo paso bien viviendo con él- nuevamente nos quedamos en un silencio y yo me estaba impacientando, parecía que su caballerosidad llegaba muy lejos- bueno, no te traje para conversar sobre quien tiene más dinero y quien no

Pensé que iba a ser más fácil, que él se dejaría llevar se aprovecharía de la chica para tener un buen polvo esa noche, pero me sorprendió cuando me corrió bajando la mirada, vaya, era un caballero de primera, sus padres debieron de enseñarle bien. Al ser tan atractivo, debía de haber sido de esos que se acuestan con la primera que se cruza por delante, él podía tener a todas las chicas del instituto a sus pies, pero de igual forma, todo un caballero. Pero las cosas no siguieron así, parecía que había optado por aprovecharse de la inocente chica, y puedo decir que fue la noche más placentera de mi vida, me hiso gozar como nunca lo había hecho alguien, era un experto en el sexo, me había dejado loca, necesitaba con locura de él, quiera tenerlo para siempre conmigo.

No supe en qué momento se fue, no supe que fue lo que pasó, pero desperté a la mañana siguiente sola en mi cama. Aunque sabía que no era un sueño, todavía sentía su olor en mi cuerpo desnudo y en mi cuarto, podría quedarme ahí todo el día solo para sentir su aroma que lograba tranquilizarme, estar en paz, este hombre era una maravilla. Pero debía romper el sueño, tenía instituto y si no quería que Charlie me quitara los regalos, debía ser responsable.

Estuve a punto de no ducharme para poder quedarme con su olor, pero si alguien se daba cuenta seria mujer muerta, ya lo había dicho, esto era un juego y no podía perderlo. Rápidamente ordené el lugar, yo me cambié, preparé mi bolso y salí corriendo, no estaba atrasada pero debía informar a mis amigas que supuestamente había pasado la noche con ella es mi apartamento para que no metieran la pata. Por suerte ellas me seguían en todo, aunque no lo justificaban, pero me habían salvado de muchas, a ellas les debía toda mi vida si era posible.

Nunca antes me había pasado eso, siendo que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero esta vez no le encontraba lo entretenido, el que Jacob se acercara a mí, como si fuera la novia perfecta y yo pudiera reírme en su cara sin que se enterara porque lo hacía, hasta con Embry nos habíamos reído de él sin que supiera que no era por su chiste, sino porque habíamos pasado una noche excepcional. Pero esta vez era todo lo contrario. Me estaba esperando en una de las bancas, y yo no quería que se me acercase, lo quería lejos de mí. Por primera vez, no quería su presencia después de haber estado con otro chico, pero ahí estaba, me abrió la puerta para poder salir esperando a que le diera un beso, lo cual hice fugaz, no quería manchar mis labios que estaban todavía con el sabor de Edward. Me pasó el brazo por los hombros para acompañarme donde estaban mis amigas.

.

_**Vuelo entre tus alas  
Despierto entre tu calma  
Y mi paz (y mi paz)  
Y mi razón**_

Lo peor fue lo que pasó después, el cómo me sentí, cuando Edward aparcó su coche y me vio sonriendo en los brazos de Jake. Lo sigo diciendo, nunca me había pasado eso, nunca había sentido que con la persona que quería jugar, me doliera ver su rostro cuando me viera con mi novio, no, no quería eso. Lo único que quería era correr hacia él y decirle que no se preocupara, que yo solo le pertenecía a él, a nadie más, aunque supiera que eso no era cierto.

Su hermana intentó llevárselo de ahí rápidamente tomándolo del brazo aunque él no hacia resistencia, aunque tampoco me miraba. No quería verlo sufrir, quería ver su sonrisa, sus nervios cuando me acercaba, o su aliento contra mi piel, cualquier cosa, hasta una mirada de enojo hacia mi podría aceptarla y sonreír porque me la haya dado, pero no hubo nada. Su hermana le hablaba de algo, no paraba de hablar mientras se dirigían a la clase que compartíamos juntos.

Cuando Edward desapareció de mi vista y miré a mi lado a Jake conversando animadamente con mis amigas, fue que me di cuenta en que estaba cayendo. Este era mi juego y no podía sentir pena por él. En una de esas solo había durado la noche anterior y nada más, ahora no querría verme, pero así era el juego, en una de esas podría conquistarlo y lograr que hubiera una noche más, como tal vez no, pero no debía importarme, así era las reglas de mi juego, y no por su culpa iba a dejar a Jacob, con él podía estar sin problemas, no me exigía nada ni yo a él, podíamos salir por separado o podía ser que estuviéramos juntos todos los días, no había peros ni malos entendidos, eso era lo que me gustaba de mi relación con mi novio, no necesitábamos dar explicaciones, ambos hacíamos nuestra vida pero teníamos la compañía del otro. No podía desmoronarme porque un chico se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho, además Edward debía de ser de los mismos, esos chicos que podía salir con tres chicas a la vez, no entendía porque se comportaba de esa forma.

Dio la hora de entrar a clases, así que me despedí de todos y me dirigí al salón. Ahí estaban, los hermanitos juntos y con miles de ojos mirando hacia ellos, parecía que ya todos se habían enterado que los Cullen estudiaban en la escuela, me lo imaginaba, eso debía de ser de lo más molesto, ahora todos intentarían acercarse a ellos solo para ser amigos por conveniencia, en realidad ellos no debían de tener una vida muy normal.

Se senté en mi puesto como si nada pasara pero no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a la mesa de los Cullen para ser como se encentraba Edward. La sorpresa llegó a mi cara, verlo concentrado en la clase, con el mismo rostro que tenía cuando lo conocí el primer día de clases, como dije yo, como si nada hubiera pasado, vaya que se reponía rápido, bien, eso era bueno, no tendría que lidiar con su cara triste. Igualmente quería darle una explicación, no sabía porque, pero necesitaba explicarle porque ayer en la noche no le había contado que tenia novio… ¡Bella! ¡Ni a Jake le das explicaciones, porque deberías dárselas a Edward! Intenté concentrarme en clases y no pensar en nada más.

.

_**Y hasta hoy**__**  
Pensaba que la libertad  
Estaba en otro lugar  
Y hoy la llevo por dentro**_

Los días siguieron iguales, bueno no tan iguales, ahora que todos sabían que los hijos del doctor Cullen estaban en el instituto, pasaron a ser la atracción del lugar, todos querían sentarse con ellos, o querían ser amigos, hasta Jacob había intentado conversar con ellos. No pude reprimir la sonrisa cuando Edward lo miró de pies a cabeza preguntando con la mirada si era verdad lo que decía. Así que, si era de esos chicos que se aprovechan del dinero, habían cambiado drásticamente desde la última vez que nos vimos, y eso fue hace dos semanas.

Lo más sorprendente fue cuando a la segunda semana de clases, llegaron dos flameantes autos deportivos, un Porsche Turbo 911 amarillo y tras él, un Aston Martin Vanquish, yo conocía este último, así que me imaginaba de quienes se trataban. Parecía que necesitaban llamar la atención. Estaba apoyada en mi coche mirando atentamente al chico como bajaba de su deportivo con lentes oscuros, se acercó al coche de su hermana para ayudarla a bajar, ella como siempre tan hermosa y como una bailarina caminaba a su lado. No me miró ni una sola vez, esto me estaba matando. Llevábamos dos semanas en que éramos indiferentes uno con el otro y yo ya no lo podía seguir soportando, lo quería entre mis brazos besándome como lo había hecho esa noche, cueste lo que cueste.

Intenté acercarme a él en clases, pero su hermana parecía que no me lo permitiría, me miraba con odio en sus ojos advirtiéndome que un paso en falso y yo saldría lastimada. Podía que la chica fuera más baja que yo y frágil, pero su cara podía intimidar más de lo que ella misma creía. Me di cuenta que ellos se habían hecho muy amigos de Ángela y Ben, podría aprovechar esa circunstancia para poder acercarme a ellos, ya que Ángela era mi mejor amiga y Ben, bueno, con su novio nos llevábamos realmente bien. Pero no lo pude hacer, Edward ya no se aparecía por la cafetería para la hora de almuerzo y Ángela se sentaba con su hermana. Intenté averiguar a donde iba a esa hora, lo busqué por varias partes, pero parecía que se esfumaba, solo encontraba su coche estacionado donde mismo.

A esas alturas ya parecía un perro faldero detrás de su amo, pero necesitaba hablar con él, y parecía que la única forma tendría que ser a la fuerza. Un día cuando todos iban a la cafetería, y el tomaba otro camino, me despedí de los demás y lo fui a buscar… ¡que digo! ¡Lo seguí! Entró al baño, no pude evitar reírme, parecía que ese seria nuestro lugar de encuentro.

Me cercioré que no hubiera nadie más en el baño para poder entrar, cerrar con llave y esperar a que saliera. Me senté en el mismo lugar que la última vez que estuve ahí, esperando ansiosa a que Edward saliera y me mirara sorprendido y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas… ¡Como podían cambiar las cosas en solo semanas!

- Si piensas que me sorprenderé por tu aparición… no lo intentes- antes de que saliera del cubículo, me habló dejándome a mi sorprendida ¿Cómo sabía que estaba ahí? No evite hacer la pregunta

- ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

- Me seguiste desde que salimos de clases- sonreí

- Así que si estas pendiente de mi… pensé que te habías olvidado que existía- el comenzó a lavarse las manos mientras sonreía

- Parece que la que está pendiente eres tu…- cerró la llave y me miró seriamente- ¿Qué quieres?

- Conversar contigo

- Parece que este no es un lugar muy… acogedor

- Bueno, eres tú el que se escapa y no puedo alcanzarte para conversar en otro lugar, así que parece que este será nuestro punto de encuentro- se apoyo con una mano en la encimera mirándome fijamente, en mi interior se sintieron miles de descargas

- ¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar, suspiré bajando la mirada… bien, a lo que venia

- Quería explicarte todo, no quiero…

- ¿Y qué me vas a explicar? Lo de la otra noche fue solo un… un momento, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, pudiste probar al chico nuevo, ahora puedes alardear… ah, no perdón- me sonrió sarcásticamente- no puedes alardear, tu novio se puede enterar

- Edward…- levantó la mano para interrumpirme, yo me callé inmediatamente

- Nada… gracias por el momento, lo disfruté… pero no creas que lo volveré a repetir- Edward se movió para salir del lugar, pero a mi todavía me quedaban cosas por decir, lo tomé de un brazo

- Solo déjame decir algo… por favor- no me miró, se quedó ahí, así que lo entendí como la opción para hablar- Perdón si te molestó, en una de esas debía decirte que tenia novio antes de hacer… de hacer lo que hicimos, debías saber todos los puntos antes…- se dio vuelta mirándome con esos ojos verdes hipnotizándome, no supe que decir, no podía despegar la mirada de sus ojos

- Si esto para ti es un juego, buen disfrútalo- me tomó por la cintura besándome apasionadamente, yo, por primera vez, no sabía qué hacer, primera vez que un chico me sorprendía a mí, pero que caso, me deje llevar. Le iba a pedir acceso a su boca pero se separó bruscamente- pero conmigo no

Ahora era yo la que quedaba botada en el baño sin saber qué hacer, toqué mis labios sintiendo todavía el contacto, sintiendo su sabor. Miré hacia la puerta por donde él había desaparecido. Si quería jugar, pero no con cualquiera, quiera jugar con él y no me lo impediría, haría lo que fuera necesario para que Edward aceptara el juego. Ambos lo pasaríamos bien, ambos disfrutaríamos, sabía que él quería tener nuevamente mi cuerpo y yo quería tenerlo a él, disfrutar de sus besos y de sus brazos en mi cintura. ¡Wow! Primer hombre que me volvía loca hasta la posibilidad de buscar por todas partes que aceptara estar conmigo. Sonreí, sabía perfectamente por dónde empezar.

.

__

Era la única clase que no compartían, así que tenía toda las posibilidades de conversar tranquilamente, no tendría que lidiar con que me miraran feo ambos, si no que solo sería uno. Con anterioridad le pedí a su compañero de banco que me cambiara el puesto, ser un poco coqueta podía hacer maravillas, así que esa hora tenía el puesto a su lado y no habría posibilidades de que escapara.

Esperé a que entrara primero, ya que si me veía sentada al lado, cambiaria con cualquier otro y no podía darme ese lujo de perder la oportunidad, no habría otra, solo una oportunidad y las cosas podrían cambiar. Como siempre no me miró cuando entré, ya era de lo más normal, pero esperaba que las cosas cambiaran desde ese día. Me senté a su lado como si fuera de lo más natural, no hiso nada, no me corrió, no me gritó ni menos me miró, debía buscar una forma para entablar una conversación, aunque pareció no ser necesario, las cosas se dieron sin intervenciones.

- Si piensas que vas a conseguir algo de mi hermano siendo buena conmigo, estas equivocada

- Ni si quiera se tu nombre… ¿Por qué crees que te pediría algo?- la chica me miró con enojo, en realidad daba miedo

- Edward sabe con quién está lidiando, conoce a las de tu tipo- me dijo en un susurro esperando a que nadie nos escuchara- ya le habrás quitado su virginidad, pero no le quitarás nada más, puedes estar segura que lo defenderé con uñas y dientes si es necesario… NADIE toca a mi hermano

- ¿Qué? ¿Su virginidad? ¿De qué está hablando? No podía ser lo que yo estaba pensando, parecía realmente un experto esa noche… no, debía tratarse de otra virginidad, en una de esas él no era de esos que andaba con una mujer y luego la dejaba botada, si, a eso debía referirse, es decir, los hombre ya no guardan su virginidad para cuando llegue la mujer correcta, eso solo era de chicas, además yo no podía ser la chica correcta… yo no era nada correcta.

Su hermana no me quitaba los ojos de encima mientras yo intentaba asimilar todo lo que me decía, quería buscar una justificación a sus palabras, algo coherente… ¡Vamos! ¡Edward Cullen era un sex simbol! ¡Podía tener a cualquier chica, no podía ser virgen! Pareció que la chica notó mi desconcierto por lo que me sonrió, esas sonrisas que te dan los malos de la película cuando saben que no tienes escapatoria y vas a morir en sus garras. Tenía que decirlo de nuevo, a ella era mejor tenerla de amiga, no de enemiga.

- Es obvio que él no te lo iba a decir… no sé cuando se le ocurrió creer que tú eras diferente

- Yo… no… no sabía…- tartamudeé… ¡primera vez en mi vida que tartamudeaba!

- Si ni siquiera te diste la desfachatez de preguntarle si él quería, ni siquiera que tenias un novio… él no te merece, y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño

Ahora si las cosas, eran realmente diferentes, este no era un simple juego, él había apostado por mí y yo no supe jugar bien mis cartas. ¡Cuando por maldita vez aprendería a conversar antes de lanzarme sobre un chico!

.

_**Siempre fui esclavo de la Libertad  
Contigo puedo tocar  
Lo que soñé  
Tanto tiempo.**_

_**.**_

…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Volví! Lamento haber demorado en actualizar, pero primero quería terminar "¿Aceptas en la salud y enfermedad?" y darme un descanso para organizar como voy a seguir escribiendo y actualizando. Debido a que volví a la realidad, ya estoy mejor de mi pie por lo que vuelvo a la Universidad, trabajos, exámenes, consultas médicas… ¡uf! Así que perdonen si demoro en actualizar, no es porque no quiera, sino porque debo organizarme.

¿Y qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Ahora sabemos el punto de vista de Bella, así será la historia, habrán PoV de Edward y Bella, cada capitulo dirá quien habla (debajo del título)

¿Les gusta la idea de las canciones? A mi sí, es un gran desafío porque debo hacer calzar todas las canciones en la historia, a mi amiga también le está gustando así que me falta sus opiniones como siempre.

Bueno, no les doy más aburrimiento, gracias por pasar a leer, mil gracias a mis fieles lectoras, joli Cullen, Alexandra015 que han estado en ambas historias. Y no se preocupen, no dejare de escribir, ni dejar la historia a la mitad, aunque demore, siempre llegare al final.

Bueno, nos vemos, gracias.

Camili

Vuelo entre tus alas  
Despierto entre tu calma  
Y mi paz (y mi paz)  
Y mi razón

Viajo en tu mirada  
Me elevas  
Soy mejor de lo que fui  
Por ti Amor

__.

Me asome  
Al laberinto de tu amor  
Aquí encontré mi verdad  
Y en ti esta lo que quiero

__.

Viajo en tu mirada  
Me elevas  
Soy mejor de lo que fui  
Por ti Amor

__.

Y hasta que  
Apareciste por ahí  
Me decidí aterrizar  
Y quedarme en tu suelo

__.


	3. Nada

_**Canción del capítulo: Nada- Camila, dejarte de amar**_

_Pueden leerlo antes de empezar el capitulo o mientras lo estén haciendo… disfrútenlo._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nada**_

_Edward_

_._

_**Solamente pienso en ti**_

_**Desde el día en que te vi**_

_**Siento mariposas por dentro.**_

_**Para ti fue temporal**_

_**Una luz artificial**_

_**Y eso me ha dolido este tiempo.**_

_**.**_

¿Qué hombre podría llegar a ser más patético que yo? Aquí en mi cuarto con las cortinas cerradas escuchando música clásica y con una chica en mis pensamientos, recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que nos habíamos conocido, cuando se me pasó por la cabeza creer que esa chica era distinta ya que se había mostrado distinta a todas las que se me habían acercado alguna vez. Pero no, era igual que todas, y hasta podría decir que peor.

Había sido algo tan maravilloso ese día, me había buscado solo para pedirme que nos juntáramos esa noche y luego, yo me entrego a ella, yo quería que fuera ella mi primera vez, así que me dejé llevar, a lo que vi, a ella le había gustado. Todavía no podía creer que solo en horas las cosas pudieran cambiar, la veo con otro que no es ni nada menos que su novio. Ella tenía novio pero se había acostado conmigo, genial.

Un juego, eso había sido yo, un juego más, lo peor es que me culpaba por todo, con todos los concejos que me daba mi hermana, caí con la peor de todas, ahora tendría con que alardear, sus amigas estarían envidiosas porque ella se había acostado con Cullen mientras tenia novio, mientras que ellas no podían hacerlo. Era realmente patética mi postura, no podía creer que hubiera caído tan bajo, yo era quien debería jugar con las chicas, no ella conmigo, patético, patético, patético, no había otro significado a mi estupidez.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue al día siguiente cuando todos nos quedaron mirando en el instituto, yo pensaba que Bella había esparcido el rumor de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero solo era que alguien había abierto su boca y todos sabían que Alice y Edward Cullen estaban en su misma escuela. Nadie nos dejó tranquilos ese día, todos querían la atención de los chicos nuevos, y no porque lo fueran, si no porque eran hijos del hombre más rico de Seattle. Con mi hermana intentamos por todos los medios darles a entender que éramos como todos los demás, pero parecía que ellos eran sordos y solo querían aparentar. Estaba orgulloso de mi padre, por sus logros, pero no con toda la popularidad que nos había entregado.

Ese día estuve deprimido toda la mañana, ella había jugado conmigo, solo algo de una noche y se queda en eso. Alice tenía razón, yo no debía bajarme a eso, debía ser más fuerte que Bella y demostrar que ella no era superior, era yo quien podía jugar, no ella.

Mi hermana quiso matarme esa mañana cuando sin querer se enteró que me había acostado con ella. Siempre habíamos hablado de esperar por la persona correcta, aunque sonara estúpido para dos adolecentes, pero era lo que nos había inculcado nuestros padres y yo había pensado que ella era la indicada, aunque fuera cosa de una noche, pero al verme sufrir viéndola abrazada a otro hombre, no era mi mejor proeza. Así que desde ese momento entendí que debía ser yo quien fuera indiferente, caería una vez, pero no una segunda, no me importó si estábamos en la misma sala, yo solo me preocuparía de colocar atención y nada más, ella ya no existiría en mi vida.

Al principio dio resultado, además con mi hermana cerca, nadie podía estar triste, me animó que el lunes de la semana siguiente partiéramos en nuestros verdaderos autos, eso si me subió el autoestima, que mejor, si querían ver a los Cullen, bien, los verían. Lo mejor de todo fue ver la cara de Bella al ver entrar los coches y a mi bajar del mío. No podía negarlo, todos los días había estado pendiente de ella. Había dejado de ir a la cafetería porque no quería verla en brazos de ese chico, así que me iba a una plaza cerca de ahí, dejaba el auto y solo caminaba, me había servido mucho esos días. Pero volver a encontrarme en el mismo baño que la primera vez que me dirigió la palabra, no era coincidencia. Sentí su presencia inmediatamente, su olor llenaba el lugar, así que cuando salí del cubículo no era de sorpresa verla sentada donde mismo. Ahora era ella la sorprendida porque yo supiera porque estaba ahí. Más sorprendida la dejé cuando la bese, sabía que era un juego, quería al chico atractivo y con dinero, pero solo era eso, y no iba a ser conmigo, solo tendría de mi ese beso, aunque por dentro lo único que quisiese fue más y más de ella.

Y ahora aquí patéticamente mirando el techo, escuchando música y mortificándome pensando que hubiera pasado si la hubiese dejado seguir hablando o que hubiera hecho lo que quisiera conmigo. Yo sabía que la dejaría, no podía negar que lo único que quería era tenerla cerca, aunque solo fuera para jugar conmigo, esta mujer me tenía loco.

Esa noche cenamos toda la familia reunida, después de tres días en que mi padre había tenido mucho trabajo por lo que llegaba casi de madrugada, ese día estábamos todos sentados comiendo y riendo. Adoraba a mi familia, podría hacer lo que fuera por ellos. Nos preguntaron cómo íbamos en la escuela a lo que contestamos que todo iba perfectamente, fue en ese momento que sentí que Alice me ocultaba algo, hablaba como si nada pasara pero a mí nunca me miró. Si, algo me estaba ocultando, luego hablaría con ella. Ayudamos a mamá a levantar la mesa y a ordenar la cocina, ella hace tres días que no veía a su marido así que necesitaban su espacio, además era una posibilidad para hablar con mi hermana y que nadie nos molestara.

Mientras yo lavaba, ella secaba los platos, no me miraba, no decía ningún chiste, y lo más sorprendente de todo, no hablaba, algo realmente extraño de parte de ella. Yo era el callado, ella ya que hablaba hasta por los codos, yo el reprimido, ella quien decía todo lo que opinaba.

- Demasiado silencio… o no eres mi melliza o estás enferma- Alice sonrió mientras seguía con el mismo plato hace diez minutos

- Estoy cansada, solo eso… en realidad cansa educación física, en especial si tienes que cuidar que tu manicure y vestimenta se vea bien mientras haces abdominales o juegas vóley

- Y tú crees que yo me lo voy a creer… debo recordarte hermanita que estuvimos nueve meses compartiendo el útero de mamá, luego cuatro años más durmiendo en la misma habitación y para más, se cuando me ocultas algo

- Hubieron dos minutos de nuestras vidas que estuvimos separados… te apresurarte y no me esperaste dos minutos más para nacer juntos- sonreí, siempre salía con lo mismo, no soportaba que yo hubiera nacido dos minutos antes y no la hubiese esperado

- No quiero ni imaginar cuanto le hubiera dolido a mamá que naciéramos juntos- ambos nos estremecimos- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Alice suspiró

- Creo que hay veces que odio esta conexión- dejé de lavar mirándola detenidamente- ¡está bien!... en la clase de Literatura, la que no tenemos juntos… bueno, Bella se sentó conmigo

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?

- Si tonto, no hay otra… estoy segura que quería convencerme de que es una chica buena, aunque le dejé bien en claro que con mi hermano no se juega- bajé la vista- Edward, no entiendo cómo puede gustarte… fue cruel contigo, nunca te dijo que estaba con otro

- Yo tampoco dejé que hablara, Alice

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras terminábamos de ordenar, subimos las escaleras, Alice intentaba empujarme para que tropezara pero no le daba resultado, sabía que debía estar firme para no rodar por las escaleras. Intentábamos no reír fuerte para no molestar a nuestros padres, aunque nos era casi imposible, necesitábamos dar una buena risotada. Nos metimos en su cuarto, quería que la ayudara a elegir una tenida para mañana, de vez en cuando me pedía ayuda, cuando estaba indecisa por dos cosas y según ella para eso era el hermano mellizo para confirmar que lo que elegía era fenomenal. Estaba entre un vestido violeta muy lindo o una falda con una polera blanca, me gustaba más el vestido y parecía que a ella también. Me dio un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches antes de que yo saliera de la habitación.

.

_**Dices que este amor fue un momento**_

_**Un beso que no existió**_

_**Mientras tú me olvidas yo intento**_

_**Prenderme a tu corazón.**_

_**Y nada, y nada**_

_**Soy sin tu amor**_

_**No soy nada, nada**_

_**Soy sin tu amor.**_

_**.**_

Luego de despedirnos de mamá, salimos al garaje para subirnos al coche, Alice tomó las llaves del Porsche diciendo que lo extrañaba mucho, así que manejaría ella ese día mientras yo podía elegir que auto utilizar. No quería llamar la atención, así que solo subí al Volvo como cualquier otro día.

En el camino intentó hacerme que la siguiera en una carrera desde la casa al instituto, pero sabía que me ganaría por creces si iba en el deportivo, sabía que el Volvo igualmente tenía su potencia, pero nada comparado con el Turbo. Así que me fui tranquilamente, cuando me estacioné a su lado, Alice ya estaba apoyada con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, demostrando que ella había demorado menos con solo apretar un poco el acelerador, yo solo seguí su juego, podía dejarla ganar a veces, pero que no me retara cuando estuviera sobre mi verdadero coche.

Mi hermana miraba al horizonte, fijamente hacia un lugar cerca de donde estábamos, fruncí el ceño guiándome con su mirada para encontrarme con Bella mirándonos apoyada en su coche, bufé mientras me incorporaba para dirigirme a la clase. Alice me tomó del brazo para detenerme, la miré confundido.

- Me pidió si podían verse hoy luego de clases- la miré sin comprender, ella suspiró- Ayer en clases, aparte de mostrarme su carita tierna, la cual no creí, me suplicó que te dijera si podían verse hoy después de clases… creí que podría protegerte al no decírtelo, pero en realidad es tu opción

Le sonreí mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y nos encaminábamos a la primera clase. Había dicho al final de clases, así que todavía tenía tiempo para pensar en qué hacer. Aunque no podía negar que me tentaba el volver a estar cerca de ella, tenía claro que querría arreglar las cosas, lograr que yo cayera nuevamente en sus redes y disfrutar de una noche más con Edward Cullen. Lo más complicado de todo, es que yo quería que jugara un poco más.

Las horas pasaron, ya estábamos en la última clase, no había colocado mucha atención, estaba decidiendo si tomar la oferta y escuchar lo que quería decirme, o solo conducir a mi casa como si todo siguiera igual. Alice me había incitado a que fuera, algo realmente extraño, algo en la conversación que habían tenido ellas ayer, había logrado enternecer a mi hermana. El timbre sonó y yo todavía no sabía qué hacer.

Salí del salón y me encontré con que mi hermana me esperaba afuera, le pasé el brazo por los hombros como siempre lo hacía y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento. Di un vistazo general al lugar para encontrarme a Bella apoyada en su coche con cara de enojo diciéndole algo a su novio, yo desvié la mirada y seguí caminando. Esperé a que Alice le sacara la alarma al deportivo para poder abrirle la puerta, miré nuevamente hacia donde estaba Bella quien ahora estaba sola mirándome fijamente. Mi hermana llamó mi atención diciéndome que fuera a conversar, en una de esas las cosas terminaban ahí, podría poner punto final aunque yo sabía que eso era difícil que ocurriera. Le besé la frente antes de cerrar la puerta y esperar a que saliera del estacionamiento. Me quedé mirando cómo se alejaba hasta que desaparecía por la esquina, miré nuevamente donde estaba esa mujer y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le dejé en claro que la seguiría, inmediatamente ella entró a su auto y yo hice lo mismo.

Reconocí el lugar cuando llegamos y ella abrió el portón de autos, debido a que había ido de noche, no había reconocido las calles, pero al parar frente al edificio, no era muy difícil de reconocer. Entramos los coches, tomamos en ascensor en silencio como la última vez, ella abrió la puerta invitándome a entrar. Miré el lugar, ahora no me parecía un buen lugar para conversar, el solo imaginar cuantas cosas hubiesen pasado en ese departamento entre ella y su novio, no me daban ganas de estar ahí. Esta vez sí acepté algo de beber y me senté inmediatamente agradeciendo la bebida, mirándola fijamente esperando a que comenzara a hablar, yo no tenía nada que decir.

Bella bajó la mirada suspirando, parecía nerviosa, como que no sabía por dónde comenzar, algo poco normal en ella, es decir, la conocía hace muy poco, pero sabía que ella podía aparentar muy bien las cosas, era toda una experta, hasta para ocultar que tenía un novio y poder tener sexo con cualquiera. Me enervaba pensar que yo no era el único, podía haber habido miles, había veces en que sentía lástima por ese tal Jacob Black, no sabía la novia que tenía a su lado. Recordaba cuando se acercó a mí para presentarse, no pude reprimir el mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo preguntándome con cuantos había sido engañado. Sabía que se acercaba a mi solo para seguir siendo más popular de lo que debía ser, pero no podía contar conmigo.

Volví mi atención a Bella quien todavía no levantaba la mirada del suelo, así que decidí que yo debía comenzar a hablar, ella no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, algo que no esperaba de ella.

- ¿No vendrá tu novio? No creo que le guste verte sola con otro chico… en especial si es Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ser de su equipo- me miró incrédula por lo que le decía

- El no viene para acá

- ¿Hoy no es el día? ¿hoy lo ocupas para tus encuentros casuales con otros chicos?- Bella me miró enojada, sabía que me estaba pasando de la raya pero no dejaría que ella jugara conmigo

- Jake no sabe de la existencia de este departamento, nunca se lo he dicho, solo lo saben mis amigas y mi padre… bueno, ahora tu

- Uy, eso es peor todavía- me levanté del sillón dirigiéndome a la puerta- yo no quiero se parte de esto

- Espera- Bella me tomó del brazo para detenerme, me di la vuelta para mirarla

Sus labios me dejaron desconcertado, me tenía firmemente tomado de los brazos creyendo que no podría alejarme de ella, siendo que son solo tenerla cerca y sentir esa adicción hacia su cuerpo, su olor, no había necesidad de que me tomara, yo cedería sin esfuerzos. La tomé por la cintura acercándola más a mí e intensificando el beso, pedí permiso para entrar en su boca el cual me dio sin chistar. Nos besábamos con desesperación, como si nos extrañáramos, bueno, yo si la extrañaba, extrañaba no tenerla cerca y compartir estos besos aunque sabía que ella le pertenecía a otro, pero si me estaban dando la posibilidad de disfrutar por última vez de sus labios, no lo podía desperdiciar.

Me separé de ella, tenía los ojos cerrados, yo me la quedé mirando, se veía tan hermosa, indefensa, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento, otra Bella, otra chica, nada que ver a la que había conocido hace unas semanas atrás. La dejé parada ahí mientras me volvía a sentar, si ya estaba ahí, escucharía lo que me quería decir, además podía ser la última vez que la tuviera cerca, no creía que eso me hiciera sufrir. Bella me quedó mirando, respiró hondo sin dejar de mirarme.

- Debí haber comenzado ese día conversando un poco más y no… lanzándome sobre ti- yo no dije nada por lo que siguió hablando- Jake es mi novio hace un año y medio, pero es un noviazgo… de conveniencia, él no me exige y yo no le exijo a él

- Así tu puedes estar con cualquier hombre… el que quiera entrar a tu cama

- No me meto con cualquier chico- dijo en un susurro

- Así que me debo sentir halagado- reí sarcásticamente- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Un juego- nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos, ella esperando a que yo gritara por las ocurrencia y yo esperando a que ella siguiera, moví levemente la cabeza para demostrarle que siguiera- en realidad siento algo por ti, eres diferente a los demás y no porque seas millonario o guapo… algo en ti me tiene vuelta loca y no quiero perderlo

- Pero tampoco quieres perder a Black- terminé la frase, ella negó

- No, no quiero… él no sabe como soy yo, y así debe quedar… si yo lo dejara para estar contigo, tu nunca vas a confiar en mí, sabes cómo soy… no puedo arriesgar una estabilidad como esa, donde nadie exige, solo entregamos cariño para no estar solos… pero yo se que tu también sientes algo por mí, por eso te propongo este juego- nuevamente volvía a ver a esa Bella que conocí el primer día de clases, suspiré

- ¿Qué juego?- Bella me sonrió sentándose a mi lado

- Encuentros a escondidas, ser simples amigos en el instituto, pero que fuera de este son algo más… cada vez que tú me necesites, yo estaré disponible para ti, siempre disponible… lo mismo tu, cuando yo te necesite, tu estarás disponible para mí- me reí, no podía creer las ocurrencias de esa chica

- Así que un buen revolcón, un poco de sexo y listo pero sin que nadie sepa… fácil- Bella negó sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro

- No solo sexo, si tú necesitas un abrazo, yo estaré ahí para dártelo, si necesitas un beso, yo estaré ahí, como si yo necesito llorar, tu estarás para consolarme- desvié la mirada, era una locura, pero lo peor de todo es que igualmente lo estaba pensando

- Para eso tienes a tu novio, no necesitas otro

- Estas equivocado, Jacob no sirve para eso, solo sirve para aparentar… yo necesito a un chico que me consienta y tú necesitas a una chica que no piense en tu dinero… solo vea a Edward… solo Edward

Me quedé mirando el suelo, ella tenía razón, yo necesitaba a alguien que no pensara en mi apellido y lo que eso involucraba y yo sabía que ella no pensaba eso, solo era un simple mortal, como todos los demás, pero parecía que yo le daba lo que ese Black no hacía, un punto a mi favor. Por otro lado no era una juego tan macabro, ambos disfrutaríamos, sacaríamos provecho a todo eso, además tenía la posibilidad de conquistarla y lograr que dejara a su novio, no podía negar que tenía mucha ventaja en esa situación, atractivo, la satisfacía, tenía dinero y era popular, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Podía salir victorioso de ese juego, esperaba que mi hermana me apoyara en eso.

Miré a Bella quien no había corrido la vista en todo momento, seguía pendiente a todas mis reacciones esperando a que aceptara o la tratara como una loca por sus ocurrencias. Respiré hondo antes de levantar la mano para cerrar el trato. Ella me dio una amplia sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano. Podía ser que me estuviera metiendo en un hoyo sin fondo donde saldría gravemente herido, pero tenía puntos a mi favor, haría lo imposible por lograr que ella se enamorara de mí, dejara a su novio y yo fuera el único en su vida.

.

_**Sabe amarga la verdad**_

_**Huele a invierno la cuidad**_

_**Que siempre se cubre de hielo.**_

_**Llueve a olvido por aquí**_

_**Alguien te arranco de mí**_

_**O tal vez soñaba despierto**_

_**.**_

- Condiciones…- Bella me soltó la mano mientras yo la miraba confundido- esto queda entre los dos

- No puedo escondérselo a Alice- protesté inmediatamente, daría lo que fuera por esconderle algo pero me descubriría- ella sabe cuando le oculto algo

- Está bien, si confías en ella de eso modo… pero no le digas el juego ni sus reglas… puedes decirle que tenemos un romance clandestino- solo asentí- entonces, primero, solo entre nosotros y Alice, segundo, cada uno tendrá el celular del otro pero con otro nombre, así podremos llamar sin problemas que nos descubran- volví a asentir- tercero, nada de llamar por cosas estúpidas, yo no te llamare porque quiero un helado, solo cuando en realidad necesitemos del otro- asentí, parecía un muñeco que lo único que hacía era asentir, pero sus reglas tenían sentido- y cuarto y lo más importante… no hay secretos… como por ejemplo esconder que eras virgen- me quedé sin aliento, no entendía como se había enterado, yo no andaba dejando manchas de sangre ni nada que me evidenciará

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Tu hermana dice todo lo que piensa y más si es para proteger a su hermano… no hay secretos y menos de esa envergadura… tu primera vez no debería haber sido de esa forma- Bella parecía apenada por lo que había pasado, como si en realidad le importara mi integridad… un punto más a mi favor

- Está bien, no más secretos… pero no me interesa saber con quién más te has metido, eso te lo puedes guardar… si quieres tener sexo con otros chicos, bien, cosa tuya, pero no necesitan refregármelo

Bella me miró con una sonrisa, se estaba dando cuenta que conmigo no era tan fácil de llevar, ya debía verla con Jacob como para también enterarme que estaba con otros, aunque me aseguraría de satisfacerla de tal forma que no necesitara ni a su novio, lo daba por escrito y cuando Edward Cullen se proponía algo, lo hacía, una herencia que mi padre me había dado.

Ella se colocó de pie yendo hacia donde estaban las habitaciones, yo me quedé ahí mirando el lugar, ahora que había luz natural podía apreciar las cosas que habían. Era un departamento femenino pero sobrio, nada al extremo, tenia buen gusto, todos los muebles eran blancos y los adornos o accesorios eran de colores llamativos, como verde, rojo, fucsia, hacían muy buen contraste. Habían colgados tres cuadros con las mismas tonalidades de los accesorios y no pude evitar sonreír al reconocer uno de los cuadros. Como el mundo podía llegar a ser tan pequeño para toparse con uno de esos cuadros. Conocía ese a la perfección, sabia cuando había sido hecho y como.

Bella apareció del pasillo que llevaba a las otras tres puertas que había, una debía ser el dormitorio al cual había llegado esa noche y las otras dos podían ser un baño y otra habitación, algún día preguntaría. Me tendió la mano donde tenía un juego de llaves, la miré con el ceño fruncido, ella solo sonreía mientras tomaba mi mano para que recibiera el llavero.

Esas son llaves del departamento, una de la portería, una de la puerta de entrada y el seguro… la más pequeña es del portón para los coches, así podrás guardarlo cuando vengas- levanté la mano donde tenía el llavero intentando que se detuviera

- No estoy entendiendo nada- ella me volvió a sonreír

- Nadie sabe de la existencia de este departamento, solo mi padre, Ángela, Kate y tu… y solo tendremos llaves tu y yo… así que será nuestro punto de encuentro

- ¿no crees que están confiando mucho en mí? Podría hacer lo que quisiera con este departamento

- Sé que no lo harás… solo lo utilizaremos para nuestro beneficio y si llego a utilizarlo para que vengan mis amigas, te avisaré con anticipación, ¿bien?- yo solo pude asentir mirando las llaves que seguían en mi mano

Bella se acercó mirándome, colocó sus manos en mi rostro pidiéndome así que la mirara solo a ella, yo me dejé llevar, no podía hacer otra cosa, esta mujer me tenía loco y tan fácilmente con esas acciones podría tenerme comiendo de su mano. Me besó tiernamente, como si fuera algo delicado que estuviera entre sus manos, yo la tomé de la cintura como era común entre nosotros, su figura era parte de la adicción que tenía por ella.

Comencé a levantarle la polera, si esto iba a ser un juego lo iba a aprovechar al máximo, ya la tenía ahí conmigo y quería repetir lo que habíamos hecho hace unas semanas. Pero mis ganas quedaron en eso, Bella se corrió de mí mirándome cariñosamente, ella no quería, no era el momento y yo lo entendía. La acerqué a mí para que recostara su cabeza en mi pecho mientras la abrazaba, estábamos juntos y se sentía muy bien. Si quería que ella fuera solo mía, debía ir de a poco, a lo menos yo, ella quería un juego, pero yo podía jugar a mi manera, la separé un poco de mi para mirarla al rostro, nos encaminé hacia el sofá para sentarnos y quedarnos abrazados ahí, solo eso, un lindo y reconfortante abrazo.

.

_**Dices que este amor fue un momento**_

_**Un beso que no existió**_

_**Mientras tú me olvidas yo intento**_

_**Prenderme a tu corazón.**_

_**Y nada, y nada**_

_**Soy sin tu amor**_

_**No soy nada, nada**_

_**Soy sin tu amor.**_

_**.**_

Llegué a mi casa donde solo había una nota donde decía que mi madre y Alice habían ido de compras, así que me dirigí directamente a mi habitación, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, todavía me era imposible creer en que me hubiera metido en ese juego, lo único que tenía en mente en que yo debía salir ganador a como de lugar. Coloqué música de fondo mientras tomaba un libro que había empezado la noche anterior.

No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando vi a mi padre entrar a mi cuarto preguntándome por mi día y donde estaban las mujeres de la casa. Se sentó conmigo en mi sofá de cuero negro para conversar mientras esperábamos a los demás. Comentamos sobre los progresos que había tenido en el hospital, estaba muy orgulloso de mi padre, lo que se proponía lo lograba, algo que esperaba que a mí me resultara. Me preguntó por los chicos del colegio y si había alguna chica que me interesara, no pude ocultar mi sonrisa que me delataba que si había alguien, así que le conté a grandes rasgos sobre Bella, solo que era una chica muy linda y que habían conversado una que otra vez, sin decir su nombre ni menos sobre el juego.

Decidimos bajar a la sala, quise contentar a mi padre con un poco de música por lo que toqué el piano. Poco después llegaron mi madre y hermana con varias bolsas de comprar donde venían regalos para nosotros. Alice había elegido dos tenidas para mí, me pidió que la acompañara a su cuarto para guardar las cosas y para dejar las mías en el mío. Mi madre le entregó los regalos a mi padre y diciéndonos que la cena estaría por llegar, ya que era muy tarde, habían pedido camino hacia la casa.

Obviamente que no me salvé del interrogatorio de Alice, mientras guardaba su ropa nueva me preguntaba de mi conversación con Bella. Le conté las cosas de forma que fueran los detalles reales, le dije que en realidad me gustaba y tenía la intención de que dejara a su novio, así que "jugaría" a conquistarla y dejara a Black. Mi hermana me aconsejó que fuera con cuidado ya que no quería que yo saliera herido de todo esto, le prometí que cualquier cosa extraña dejaría todo, aunque no sabía si podría cumplirlo. También me dijo que ella aprovecharía de ayudar, Ángela Weber y ella se habían hecho muy amigas, así que podría acercarse a Bella sin llamar la atención, lo pensé, no sería una mala idea, Alice podía hacer maravillas si se lo proponía.

A la mañana siguiente nos fuimos en el Aston Martin, habíamos tirado a la suerte en que auto iríamos ese día, ya que todos sabían quienes éramos, podríamos aprovechar nuestros lujos, además necesitaba llamar la atención de Bella. Me estacioné cerca del pasillo que llevaba a los edificios de las clases, frente al coche estaba el BWM de Isabella pero su dueña no estaba, suspiré, ayudé a mi hermana a salir y nos dirigimos a clases.

Estábamos en camino cuando sentí mi móvil vibrar, lo saqué de mi bolsillo del pantalón, era un mensaje de texto. _"Te ves muy guapo, nos vemos en clases… Marie" _miré a mi alrededor buscándola, tendría que habérmela cruzado para que me viera. Alice me preguntó que buscaba por lo que tuve que seguir el rumbo diciendo haber visto a alguien conocido de nuestros tantos viajes. Habíamos quedado en que yo la colocaría en mi móvil como Marie y ella a mí como Anthony, mi segundo nombre así nadie sabría a quien se refería, así que era ella si o si, pero no la había visto.

Las clases pasaron incómodamente, Bella me miraba constantemente, no era muy disimulaba, siendo que una de sus condiciones era que fuera un secreto de ambos, pero yo seguí todo al pie de la letra, me comporté como lo había hecho durante todos esos días en el instituto. Cuando era la hora de almuerzo y caminábamos hacia la cafetería, dos chicas se me acercaron llamando mi atención, de todo lo que hablaban llegué a entender que se llamaban Vicky y Terry preguntándome si quería sentarme con ella, yo miré a Alice quien las miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, así que di por entendido que no eran de fiar, así que caballerosamente les dije que podría ser para otra ocasión, ahora me iba a sentar con mi hermana, las chicas me guiñaron el ojos mientras movían sus caderas hacia otro lado de la cafetería. En ningún momento me di cuenta que a mi lado estaba Bella son una sonrisa, miré a mi otro lado donde Alice conversaba alegremente con Ángela. Intenté calmarme y no parecer nervioso. Los cuatro nos sentamos en una mesa, le pregunté a mi hermana que quería de comer para ir a la fila. Rápidamente me puse de pie para alejarme de ahí.

Compré dos sándwich y dos refrescos, caminé lentamente hacia la mesa pero hubiera retrocedido los mismos pasos y más si pudiera con tal de no tener que sentarme en la misma mesa donde estaba Bella con Jacob Black. Alice me mostró el asiento que estaba a su lado, le entregué lo que le había comprado y ella me agradeció con un beso en la mejilla. Ben, el novio de Ángela era simpático por lo que estuve el resto de la hora conversando con él, le prometí dejarlo subirse a mi deportivo ya que al igual que yo, era un amante de los coches y nunca había tenido la posibilidad de subirse a un Aston Martin.

Intenté no mirar en dirección donde estaba la pareja, lo cual me estaba saliendo bien, tenía ganas de mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que la necesitaba en ese momento con tal de separarla de él, pero sería realmente sospechoso que ambos saliéramos de la cafetería al mismo tiempo.

La clase trascurrió lentamente, lo único que quería era salir de la escuela, poder subirme a mi coche y llegar a mi casa. La última clase la compartía con Ben, así que no fue tan tediosa, nos conocimos un poco más, podríamos ser grandes amigos, me trataba como un chico normal, lo que yo quería. Nos dirigimos a los estacionamientos, le dije a Ben que aprovechara de ver el coche mientras esperábamos a las chicas. Sonreía mientras mi amigo miraba alucinado cada pieza y más cuando se sentó en el puesto del piloto. Sentí como alguien carraspeaba a mi lado, me di la vuelta para mirar, sorprendido sonreí.

- Que seas el niño rico no te da derecho a olvidarme

- ¿Quién ha dicho que te he olvidado?

- Bueno, llevamos tres semanas en esta escuela y todavía no me diriges la palabra- me acerqué con una sonrisa para abrazarla- ya creía que te habías olvidado de mi

- ¿de todas nuestras travesuras e intento por qué no me fuera de Washington? No, créeme que no te olvidaría- ambos nos reímos

- ¡Rose!

Miramos hacia los gritos, Alice venia corriendo con Ángela detrás de ella, no se preocupó de quien estuviera ahí o qué pensaría la gente, tirándose estrepitosamente sobre nuestra amiga. Ambas chicas gritaban diciéndose cuanto se extrañaban y culpándose por no haberse visto antes.

Rosalie Hale era nuestra amiga desde pequeños, cuando tuvimos que pasar una temporada en Washington por las nuevas sedes del hospital, conocimos a la chica en la escuela primeria, ella y Alice se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y yo con el hermano de esta, los cuatro nos divertíamos un montón. Fue realmente triste cuando tuvimos que marcharnos, gracias a Rosalie tuvimos una semana de castigo por nuestro intento de no irnos de la cuidad escapándonos y escondiéndonos en la casa del árbol en casa de sus abuelos. Carlisle y Esme no nos perdonaron el susto que les hicimos pasar, una semana en donde Alice y yo no nos podíamos cruzar, solo para la cena, el peor de los castigos.

Entre los cuatro nos comunicábamos por teléfono o por correos electrónicos, pero habíamos perdido el contacto cuando la familia de Rosalie tuvo que viajar fuera del país y no tuvimos como contactarlos nuevamente, hasta ese día. Nos contó que hace unos meses que habían vuelto de España y se habían establecido en Seattle y mas fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó que los Cullen estaban en el instituto, había pensado que la habíamos olvidado, así por eso no se había acercado, hasta ese día que se había dado la oportunidad.

Estábamos conversando sobre lo que había ocurrido en esos años, Rosalie nos abrazaba a ambos, siempre había dicho que si abrazaba a uno solo, era como dar medio abrazo. Ella también tenía un mellizo, Jasper, mi amigo de la infancia, así que entendía a la perfección lo que significaba tener un pedazo de ti que no estuviera conectado. La única diferencia era que ellos si eran parecidos, muy parecidos, no como nosotros, los mellizos disparejos. Jasper estaba en un intercambio en España, pero volvía en dos meses, algo que tenía muy angustiada a Rosalie. Sentí como me vibraba el bolsillo de mi pantalón. _"Te necesito, te espero en media hora_" Marie, el juego había comenzado.

.

_**No puedo respirar**_

_**No sé cómo seguir**_

_**Porque hasta el aire **_

_**Sobra si no estás aquí.**_

_**No quiero despertar**_

_**No tengo a donde ir**_

_**Sé que no hay camino ni destino, **_

_**Si tú no estás aquí.**_

_**.**_

Llegué al piso, tomé las llaves y abrí el departamento, podía ser que ella ya estuviera ahí, pero si me había entregado las llaves era por algo. Ahí estaba, sentada en el sofá mirando directamente había la puerta, yo solo la miré de pasada mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba las llaves del departamento y de mi coche en la mesa del recibidor.

No sabía en qué momento había llegado a mi lado y me estaba besando, parecía como si tuviera velocidad sobrenatural que no tenía idea de cómo llegaba a mi lado en solo segundos. Su beso de iba intensificando, tenía sus manos entre mi cabello, tirándolo levemente, sus besos bajaron por mi cuello. La tomé de la cintura atrayéndola a mí lo más posible, iba a apoderarme nuevamente de sus labios cuando me corrió violentamente.

- No… perdón, no puedo…

.

_**Solamente pienso en ti**_

_**Desde el día en que te vi**_

_**Siento mariposas por dentro.**_

_**.**_

…...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Aquí estoy nuevamente! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Bueno, malo, más o menos, supera las expectativas.

Así como leyeron, vamos a jugar, la cosa es saber de qué parte está el juego, quien ganara y como seguirá.

Lamento haber demorado, he estado un poco estresada con un trabajo que no funciona (marco teórico, hipótesis, pruebas… ufff) Así que tiempo para escribir me ha faltado, pero no podía dejarlos una semana más sin leer, y espero haber hecho mi mejor esfuerzo.

Mil gracias a todos los que pasaron por el capitulo anterior y los que dejaron sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, estoy muy agradecida. También a los que pasaron solo a leer, espero que a la próxima puedan dejar algún comentario para saber cómo voy.

Bueno, ando algo apurada, debería estar transcribiendo un texto en vez de subir un capitulo, si alguien se entera, estoy pedida jajaja. Nos vemos lo más pronto que pueda, besos.

Camili


	4. Besame

_**Canción del capítulo: Bésame- Camila, dejarte de amar**_

_Pueden leerlo antes de empezar el capitulo o mientras lo estén haciendo… disfrútenlo._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bésame**_

_Edward_

No sabía en qué momento había llegado a mi lado y me estaba besando, parecía como si tuviera velocidad sobrenatural que no tenía idea de cómo llegaba a mi lado en solo segundos. Su beso de iba intensificando, tenía sus manos entre mi cabello, tirándolo levemente, sus besos bajaron por mi cuello. La tome de la cintura atrayéndola a mí lo más posible, iba a apoderarme nuevamente de sus labios cuando me corrió violentamente.

- No… perdón, no puedo…

La quedé mirando sin entender a que se refería, ella era la que me había llamado, no yo, ¿a qué se refería que no podía? ¿Cuál era su jueguito? Bajé mis manos sin dejar de mirarla retrocediendo unos pasos. Bella seguía mirando el piso como si fuera la cosa más emocionante del mundo, me pasé la mano por el cabello sentándome en el sofá donde ella había estado hace unos minutos, sin dejar de mirarla esperando alguna explicación.

Cuando volvió a mirarme veía en ella la culpabilidad, fruncí el ceño sin entender nada, Bella podía volverme loco fácilmente, pero no alejaba mis ganas de tenerla cerca. Caminó los pocos pasos que nos separaban para sentarse a mi lado, tomando mi mano entre las suyas. Nos quedamos en silencio.

- Perdóname… si quieres puedes irte- de un minuto a otro el enojo estaba en mi cuerpo

- ¿A que estamos jugando? Dijiste muy claras las reglas, si me necesitabas yo debía estar disponible… bien, aquí estoy, lo que no entiendo es porque me pides perdón y ahora me dices que me vaya

- Si quiero algo de ti- me interrumpió mirando nuestras manos- pero no te lo quiero quitar… como la última vez

No dejé de mirarla intentando adivinar a que se refería, no entendía a que quería llegar con quitarme algo, que yo supiera yo había aceptado este juego por lo que no me estaba quitando nada. Si se refería a haberme quitado tiempo con Rosalie, no importaba, sabía que la vería seguido, así que haberme excusado no era para decir que me había quitado… No, no se refería a eso, ahora entendía lo que quería decirme, pero no era para sentirse de esa forma. Miraba a Bella y parecía una niña indefensa, asustada por algo malo que había hecho, no como esa mujer fuerte que me había encarado los últimos días. Solté nuestras manos y las mías las coloqué en su rostro para que me mirara cara a cara.

Me acerqué para besarla pero corrió el rostro rozando mis labios con su mejilla, suspiré, con un poco más de fuerza la obligué a mirarme nuevamente. Debía dejar las cosas claras, si quería ser yo quien ganara este juego ella debía entender que si había aceptado era porque no me arrepentía de nada de lo que hubiera hecho.

- Si te refieres a mi virginidad, yo fui quien decidió que ocurriera

- Pero no debía ocurrir así

- ¿Y cómo debía haber ocurrido, según tu?

- No sé, con ternura, en un momento mágico… con la persona correcta- en realidad me gustaba esta chica, no la Bella fuerte, me gustaba esta chica a la cual quería proteger

- Yo si digo que fue un momento mágico, y con la persona correcta- ella sonrió triste negando con la cabeza

- Podría haber sido así, si yo supiera… si yo también hubiera elegido- intentó zafarse de mis manos, pero se lo impedí, algo la tenía triste y yo quería saber que era

- ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti?- esa era la pregunta correcta, su primera vez no debió ser tan buena- tu novio…- Bella negó sonriendo

- No, Jacob no fue el primero…- por dentro me alegraba esa declaración, pero por otro lado, significaba que habían otros… si, obvio, habían muchos

- Dijimos que no habrían secretos- nos miramos, ella sonrió

- Ni siquiera recuerdo bien mi primera vez… tenía 16 años, salí con Ángela y Kate… estuve bailando con un hombre, creo que tenia trece años más que yo, no lo recuerdo, sé que me regaló muchos tragos, yo estaba orgullosa porque había coqueteado con un hombre mayor, era la mejor de todas- se rió con sarcasmo- cuando nos propuso que nos fuéramos a otro lugar, yo ya estaba tan ebria que no me negué, dejé a mis amigas y me fui con él… lo único que recuerdo es haber despertado en una cama que no era la mía, con un hombre que no recordaba, desnuda, me dolía la entrepierna y las sábanas manchadas con sangre- no sabía que decir, solo acaricié sus manos- tomé mis cosas y me fui inmediatamente- me miró fijamente, creo que tenía un dejo de enojo, pero no lo logré distinguir- Y el que tu no me hayas contado algo tan importante como que eras virgen, me haces sentir como la misma basura que ese hombre- no esperé más para besarla, Bella se dejó, lentamente nos separamos, ella con los ojos cerrados

- Hay diferencias… yo lo decidí y estaba con mis cinco sentidos

No había más que discutir, la besé con ternura, quería que ella me recibiera, no obligarla, ahora podía entender por qué ella era así de fuerte, una madre desaparecida y un pasado del cual ella no estaba contenta. Sabía que podía haber muchas cosas más que poco a poco iría descubriendo y entendería porque ella será así, ahora quería hacerla disfrutar y sentirse querida, como ningún otro hombre lo haría, ni siquiera su novio. Puede que yo fuera un novato en esto, pero era hombre y tenía amigos que hablaban sobre sexo por lo que sabía cómo complacer a una mujer y ocuparía todas las herramientas para que Bella sintiera esta vez, como su primera vez debería haber sido.

**.**

_**Bésame, y a destiempo,  
sin piedad y en silencio  
Bésame, frena el tiempo,  
has crecer lo que siento**_

_**.**_

Le besé los ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente, hasta terminar en sus labios nuevamente, donde sintiera cuanto era que me gustaba, que sintiera como mi corazón latía por tenerla cerca. Coloqué sus manos en mi pecho, sentí como se escapaba un suspiro cuando sintió mi piel a través de la camisa. No dejábamos de besarnos, me coloqué de pie con ella sin separar nuestros labios, nos dirigimos a una de las habitaciones, reconocí que era una del lado izquierdo, en realidad en ese momento no me importaba que cuarto, solo tuviera en mente hacerla sentir amada como nunca antes.

Terminamos tendidos en la cama, nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos sin siquiera pestañar, creyendo que si lo habíamos todo se esfumaría. Nuevamente besé sus labios, un pequeño roce, besé su barbilla, pasé a su cuello. Sentí como gemía al sentir mi roce, mis labios contra su piel, gracias a que llevaba una polera de tirantes, pude besar sus hombros, su clavícula, quería dejar besos por todo su cuerpo, mascas que demostraran que yo había estado ahí, que ella no olvidara jamás. Sus manos seguían en mi pecho, sentí como torpemente Bella intentaba desabrochar los botones, si era yo el causante de eso, estaba muy orgulloso de mi desempeño.

Bruscamente, Bella me sentó, quedando ella sentada con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, logrando que despegara mis labios de su piel para ella así concentrarse en la misión de desabrochar los botones que le quedaban de mi camisa. Me la arrebató de un jalón, esperaba que no la hubiera roto, no quería tener que dar alguna explicación porque la camina nueva estaba dañada, Alice no estaría muy contenta. No tuve tiempo de seguir en mis pensamientos cuando ya la tenía pegada a mis labios, acariciando mi espalda. Yo no me quedé atrás, rápidamente le quité la polera, pasé mis manos por sus brazos, por su espalda bajando a su cintura, donde mis manos se amoldaban perfectamente a su silueta.

Los besos no cesaban, no tenía la menor idea de dónde sacaba el aire o ya estaba muerto y no lo necesitaba, pero podía asegurar que ninguno de los dos alegaba por la falta de aire. Bella ágilmente se movió de su sitio para desabrochar mis pantalones, yo la dejé, luego ella no podría hacer nada, quería que disfrutara sin rapidez, sin brusquedad, quería que sintiera cada toque, cada beso como único. Lentamente la acosté en la cama quedando yo encima suyo, nos miramos por unos segundos para luego volver a juntar nuestros labios, busqué el broche del sujetador sacándoselo al primer intento, comencé a hacer un recorrido de besos desde sus labios, su cuello, bajando por sus pechos, besándolos, degustándolos, logrando hacerla gemir y que arqueara la espalda, bajé por su abdomen besando cada sector que estuviera en mi camino. Levanté la mirada para verla con los ojos cerrados, lo estaba disfrutando, desabroché su pantalón y con su ayuda al subir las caderas se los quité junto con sus bragas. Ahí estaba, ante mí, completamente desnuda, no lo dudé más, me fui a su entrepierna besando sus muslos, su interior, su clítoris haciéndola gritar mi nombre, si, solo mi nombre, desde ahora en adelante no recordaría el nombre de nadie más, ni siquiera el de ella, solo el mío.

.

_**Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después  
Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
Bésame, sin razón, porque quiere el corazón  
Bésame**_

_**.**_

Solo me detuve cuando me gritó pidiéndome que entrara en ella, la hice suplicarme mientras yo metía un dedo en su cavidad. Me quité lo que me quedaba de ropa, saqué el condón que tenía en el bolsillo, me lo puse. Me acomodé en medio de ella, la miré, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, tenía, al igual que yo, el cuerpo sudado, pero se veía hermosa. Nuevamente le besé el rostro, Bella colocó sus manos en mi espalda juntándome más hacia ella, yo me dejé llevar entrando lentamente en ella gimiendo al sentir la calidez de su interior. Sincronizamos nuestros movimientos, lentos pero satisfactorios para ambos, disfrutábamos con cada penetración.

Sentí como su cuerpo se empezaba a tensar, me moví un poco más rápido, quería que su cúspide fuera como alcanzar las estrellas con sus manos, tomé uno de sus pechos en mi boca mientras seguía moviéndome más rápido, yo también estaba a punto de acabar y quería que ambos perdiéramos el sentido. Bella gimió, gritó, contrajo todos sus músculos cuando llegó al orgasmo, sentía sus uñas en mi espalda, yo poco después terminé diciendo su nombre entre gemidos dejándome caer sobre ella mientras me abrazaba con brazos y piernas a mi alrededor.

Me apoyé en mis codos para mirarla, seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero había algo más, una pequeña sonrisa, le besé los parpados y luego los labios, Bella intensificó el beso pidiendo la entrada a mi boca la cual le di con gusto. Cuando nos separamos coloqué mi frente contra de suya.

- Esta si es nuestra primera vez- dije, ella me miró y sonrió

- Si… esta es la primera vez que hago el amor- estaba seguro de lo que había dicho, mas cuando ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- disculpa… no era eso lo que quería decir…- la besé para callarla

- Si, es la primera vez que hacemos el amor

Me preocupé de ser mucho peso para ella, así que salí de su interior para colocarme a su lado, ella acomodó su cabeza sobre mi pecho abrazándome por la cintura. Yo pasé mi brazo por su espalda. Hoy no saldría corriendo, esta vez iba a quedarme hasta que ella decidera, luego inventaría una excusa en casa.

.

_**Siénteme, en el viento  
Mientras yo, muero lento  
Bésame, sin motivos,  
Y Esta vez siempre contigo**_

_**.**_

Los días siguieron perfectos, ¿Y cómo puedo decir eso, siendo que estoy con una chica que tiene novio y con un juego que me puede herir hasta lo más profundo del corazón? Bueno, porque las cosas iban mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensando, y más si la chica que había impuesto el juego perdía puntos por su actitud y celos… si, exacto, celos, ¿de quién? De mi amiga, de Rosalie.

Ya llevaba dos días en que me había llamado cuando estábamos saliendo de clases y yo iba con Rosalie conversando. Lamentaba tener que dejar a mi amiga sola por culpa de este juego, pero cuando Bella me preguntaba que hacía con ella, la culpa desaparecía, ella tenía celos de Rose aunque no lo admitiera. Cuando me preguntó quién era y le conté toda nuestra historia desde pequeños y la idea de ser novios mellizos, Bella se enojó disfrazándolo, diciendo que debía ir a su casa porque Charlie la esperaba, pero yo sabía que eso no era verdad, algo más grande pasaba por su mente.

Desde que habíamos iniciado con este juego, la había visto pocas veces con su novio, generalmente pasaba la hora de almuerzo en nuestra mesa, Rosalie, Alice, Ángela, Ben, Kate, Bella y yo. Ambos conversábamos como buenos amigos, nadie sospechaba que fuera de esas paredes pasaban cosas entre nosotros. Por otro lado Alice me advertía, que tuviera cuidado para no salir dañado de todo esto, yo intentaba hacerle caso, ella era la mejor persona para darme consejos, pero al momento de estar con Bella, las palabras de mi hermana quedaban en el viento. Igualmente Alice y Bella se habían hecho amigas, habían salido un par de veces de comprar o se sentaban juntas en clases, según mi hermana para tenerla vigilada, pero sabía que encontraba entretenida a la chica.

Yo en casa tuve que decir que andaba interesado en alguien debido a mis reiteradas salidas, así que de cierta forma no estaba mintiendo, mis padres sabían que yo me vería con una chica, aunque no era de la forma en que ellos pensaban.

Las cosas entre Bella y yo, iban bien, no solo nos juntábamos para hacer el amor, muchas veces ella me llamaba pidiéndome solo un abrazo o pasar un tiempo conversando y conociéndonos más. Yo entraba al departamento como si fuera mío, pasaba más ahí que en mi propia casa, hace poco Bella me había ayudado a inventar otra excusa para salir de casa, no sabía como había logrado que Ángela la ayudara, así que o iba a juntarme con la chica misteriosa o iba a casa de Ben, o salíamos a alguna parte. También habían veces en que Alice me ayudaba, hacia como que salíamos juntos, siendo que la dejaba en el centro comercial o en casa de alguna amiga y yo iba a mis encuentros, eso sí, siempre debía darle algo a cambio, aunque a mi hermana le podría dar el mundo si era necesario.

Bella se había sorprendido al igual que todos, cuando se enteró que Alice y yo éramos mellizos, no podía entender como dos persona completamente diferente, a excepción de los ojos, podían haber ido engendrados en el mismo útero y de una sola vez. Ahí entendió porque la unión tan grande que teníamos y porque no podía ocultarle algo a mi hermanita.

Nos habíamos acostumbrado a vernos, nos era difícil no darnos alguna mirada cómplice o buscar cualquier ocasión para vernos. Se nos había hecho una costumbre el vernos en el mismo baño donde ella me habló por primera vez, era nuestro sector secreto, como si todos los chicos del instituto supieran que cuando yo entraba al baño, nadie más podía ir. En ese momento estábamos abrazados en ese lugar, Bella sentada en la encimera y yo entre sus piernas, era algo tan simple como un abrazo.

- Creo que me estoy haciendo adicta a tus abrazos… no puede ser que no pueda estar un día sin ellos- sonreí, me gustaba escucharla decir esas cosas, subió la mirada para toparse con la mía- ¿crees que nos podamos ver esta tarde?

- ¿Desde cuándo que preguntas? El juego consistía en que si el otro te necesita…

- El otro debe estar disponible… - me interrumpió siguiendo con las reglas- si, lo sé, pero escuche a Alice decir que iban a salir juntos- lo había olvidado, era verdad

- Mañana tenemos una ceremonia de inauguración de unas de las alas del Hospital y Alice quiere comprar ropa "decente" para ese día… pero si me llamas, tengo que obedecerte- Bella se rió bajando la vista y negaba

- Alice sabrá que soy yo y me matará cuando me vea… además yo también debo ver que me pondré- la miré confundido- recuerda, mi padre es el jefe de policías, nosotros también estamos invitados

- Así que te veré mañana en la noche…- ella asintió, mi móvil empezó a sonar- Hola…- hasta Bella escuchó los gritos de mi hermana por lo que intentamos reírnos silenciosamente- Ahí voy… gracias… yo igual- cerré el móvil y miré a Bella suspirando- ya es hora de irnos, las clases terminaron y Jacob te anda buscando

Ambos desviamos la mirada, escuchar eso era el fin de nuestro universo, debíamos separarnos porque las apariencias debían seguir como siempre. Odiaba mirar a la cara a Black y no poder decirle que yo estaba con su novia, que era a mí a quien buscaba y estaba seguro de que me quería aunque no me lo hubiera dicho. Nos separamos, salí primero del baño dirigiéndome a los estacionamientos donde me esperaban Alice y Rose, los tres iríamos al centro comercial por vestidos de gala y trajes para la próxima noche. Mis padres se habían puesto muy felices al saber que los padres de Rosalie estaban en Seattle y todos habían sido invitados a la ceremonia por lo que las chicas angustiadas necesitaban vestidos nuevos.

Cuando les abría la puerta a las chicas, vi pasar a Bella con su novio, este sonreía a todo el que pasara a su lado, con el brazo puesto en los hombros de ella demostrando que Bella estaba con él. Necesitaba ganar este juego, necesitaba que Bella lo dejara y me prefiriera a mí. Subí al coche y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino.

.

_**Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después  
Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
Bésame, sin razón, porque quiere el corazón  
Bésame**_

_**.  
**_

Como hijos del Doctor Cullen debíamos estar presentes para recibir a los invitados, no es que estuviéramos en la puerta esperándolos a todos, solo debíamos estar cerca de mi padre para así el poder presentarnos formalmente. Mi madre a cada momento nos decía que estábamos muy guapos y que cada vez nos parecíamos más algo que nos hacía reír a mí y a Alice. Cuando habíamos ido a comprar, decidimos que sería original vestirnos acorde, para demostrar que éramos mellizos, así que Alice eligió un vestido largo de color morado con diseños bordados en el busto y yo había elegido la camisa, corbata y pañuelo en el mismo color con un traje gris oscuro, nos veíamos muy bien, llamábamos la atención tanto de los adultos como de los hijos de estos.

Llevaba a todas partes a Alice del brazo, comentábamos sobre los invitados, reíamos de algunos y en ocasiones nos quedábamos conversando con alguna familia, siendo una de las familias más adineradas de Estados Unidos, debíamos ser buenos anfitriones. Mamá se nos acercaba cada cierto tiempo para darnos un beso como la madre orgullosa que se sentía o para llevarnos donde estaba papá recomiendo a un invitado. Nos encontramos con Rosalie y su familia poco después, estuvimos conversando un rato hasta que tuvimos que excusarnos ya que nuestros padres nos llamaban, así que luego de que las presentaciones se acabaran, nos sentaríamos a charlas tranquilamente. Le ofrecí mi brazo a mi hermana quien lo tomó con mucho gusto sonriéndome y yo a ella.

En medio del salón estaba el Doctor Cullen saludando a una familia, entre susurros planeábamos asustar a papá, sabíamos que no se enojaría, le gustaba cuando causábamos bromas amistosas, siempre decía que nunca se había arrepentido en su vida haber tenido mellizos ya que llenaban de alegría su hogar con la complicidad que teníamos. Además una vez a las quinientas no molestaba a nadie, siempre respetábamos a los demás y más en fiestas como estas. Alice soltó mi brazo y corrió a colgarse de la espalda de Carlisle dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras yo me acercaba corriendo para quitársela de encima. Mi padre reía ante las ocurrencias de su hija, besándole la frente y luego a mí cuando llegué a su lado. No nos habíamos detenido a mirar a quien saludaba, así que luego de recobrar la compostura miramos al frente. Creo que nunca había tenido que fingir una sonrisa como en ese momento.

- Espero que no hagan eso con cualquier persona en la calle… eso me haría quedar mal con el jefe de policía- rió mi padre, yo intentaba no mirar al lado del señor que estaba frente a nosotros- hijos, este es Charlie Swan, jefe de policías de Seattle… Charlie, mis hijos, Alice y Edward

- Vaya, son muy parecidos- dijo el seños Swan mirándonos con una sonrisa, a mi lado Alice se rió

- Gracias… es el primero en decir eso… hasta nosotros dudamos que seamos mellizos, si no fuera por el amor que tengo por mi hermano y los ojos verdes, estoy segura que soy adoptada o me cambiaron en el hospital- Alice y sus ocurrencias, me reí ante su chiste, las personas que veían con el señor Swan también lo hicieron, yo seguía sin mirarlos

- Hija, eres igual a tu abuela, hasta tu misma te has sorprendido con el parecido- mi madre sonreía en nuestra dirección

- Verdad mamá, así que debes soportarme Edward… sigo siendo tu melliza- todos los presentes nos reíamos, yo besé la mejilla de mi hermana

- Ustedes deben conocerse, van al mismo instituto… Isabella, hija de Charlie y Jacob Black, su novio- dijo nuestro padre, los miré con una sonrisa, Bella se demostraba como si nada ocurriera

- Claro que los conocemos, en especial a Bella, tenemos varias clases con ella, ¿cierto hermano?- yo solo asentí- nos llevamos muy bien… Bella, te quiero presentar a unas amigas que han venido para la fiesta, son de Washington…

Como siempre, mi hermanita siendo extrovertida y haciendo a todos partícipes de la fiesta, yo me quedé un momento con mis padres y el padre de Bella. Jacob no decía nada, solo miraba la conversación, yo no tenía intenciones de conversar con él, si lo hacía, las cosas no estarían bien luego. Minutos después me disculpé para dirigirme donde estaba Rosalie, en una esquina mirando a los demás. Estuvimos conversando un buen rato, extrañaba a Jasper, nos había visto hacer la escena con Carlisle y recordaba todo lo que hacían ellos juntos. Traté de confortarla recordándole que en unas semanas más, él estaría de vuelta y seria como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nos reímos de las acciones de Alice con los invitados, tiraba de Bella por todos lados, hasta que esta pudo zafarse para volver con su padre y su novio. Después de eso no la vi más durante gran parte de la noche. Poco después pasamos al salón comedor donde reímos y conversábamos, luego mi padre dio un discurso donde se daba por inaugurada el ala de recuperación médica con las nuevas comodidades tanto para el paciente como para el especialista. Luego se dio la posibilidad de recorrer el lugar, de bailar o de seguir conversando.

Alice no me soltó en ningún momento, quería bailar toda la noche, además Rosalie se había ido con un chico a pasear y no quería quedarse sola. Cerca de nosotros Bella y Jacob conversaban animadamente, yo no podía dejar de mirarlos pensando en que debería ser yo con quien estuviera riendo. Mi hermana se disculpó, quería ir al baño, parecía que había visto a Rose ir en esa dirección y quería saber de los detalles, yo asentí y me quedé ahí parado todavía mirando hacia la pareja.

Estaba decidido, no quería verlos juntos y sabia lo que tenía que hacer y ella no podría negarse, eran sus reglas y debía cumplirlas. Caminé hacia una de las habitaciones que había fuera del salón principal, verifique que no hubiese nadie, tomé mi móvil y la llamé. Sonó por par de veces, pensé que no había traído su celular o que no lo escuchaba por la música, pero antes de rendirme, me contestó.

- Hola Kate, ¿como estas?- entendí inmediatamente, estaba con él

- Necesito verte… estoy en una de las habitaciones fuera del salón principal

- Estoy en una ceremonia con mi padre, no creo que pueda ahora, Kate- ah no, ella debía hacerlo

- Tu pusiste las reglas, nadie se dará cuenta… dile a tu novio que necesitas hablar con Kate

- Está bien, te llamo en unos minutos, buscaré donde poder hablar tranquilamente… si, tranquila, eres mi amiga… lo entiendo, te llamo en cinco minutos, si, besos- sabía que decía todo eso para aparentar, así que la dejé hablar.

Colgué el celular y me dispuse a esperarla, de vez en cuando miraba fuera de la habitación para ver si venia y decirle donde estaba. Minutos más tarde apareció por la puerta principal, se veía realmente hermoso en ese vestido azul. Me asomé discretamente para que me viera y entra en la habitación, tenía el ceño fruncido cuando se dio la vuelta después de cerrar la puerta con seguro. Yo no hice nada, solo la miraba como si no ocurriera nada, me acerqué a ella, pero colocó sus manos en mi pecho para impedir que me acercara más.

Me preguntó a que me refería con esta llamada, si no me daba cuenta que estaban mis padres y el suyo en el salón, no era como las demás veces, ahora habían personas importantes a las que eludir. Yo seguía sin hablar mirándola mientras ella seguía demostrando su descontento por lo que acaba de hacer, pero en realidad no me importaba que mis padres estuvieran a pocos metros o que su padre, el jefe de policía también lo estuviese, solo quería tenerla cerca mío y que no estuviera con ese chico. Suspiró bajando la mirada y los brazos, me acerqué para abrazarla, Bella se dejó pasando sus brazos por mi cuello.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto?- me preguntó finalmente

- No quería verte abrazada y sonriendo con él- Bella sabia a quien me refería

- Es mi novio y lo sabes… esto es solo un juego- ni ella misma se creía sus palabras, lo sabía.

- Entonces, si esto es un juego ¿Por qué me buscas más de lo que lo buscas a él? ¿él no debería darte todo, satisfacerte… darte los abrazos que buscas de mi?- nos quedamos en silencio

- Contigo… me siento… bien, segura- me encantaba escuchar como admitía que conmigo era diferente, que yo era mejor que Black, la besé

- Déjame demostrarte cuanto te quiero- me miró sorprendida

- Tú no puedes quererme- le sonreí, era primera vez que se lo decía, pero hace mucho que no solo me gustaba, la quería con todo mi corazón

- Si puedo… déjame demostrártelo

.

_**Bésame  
Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después  
Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
Bésame, sin razón, porque quiere el corazón  
Bésame**_

_**.**_

La tomé entre mis brazos besándola tiernamente, quería que sintiera cuanto era que la quería, cuanto era lo que podría hacer por ella con tal de tenerla cerca y no de los demás, menos de su novio. Bella pasó sus dedos entre mis cabellos, adoraba que hiciera eso, adoraba sentir como disfrutaba con mis besos o mis caricias, pasé mis manos por su espalda descubierta. Sentir cada centímetro de su piel era lo más excitante, no pude contenerlo más, bajé uno de los tirantes de su vestido para besar su hombro, escuché como gemía ante el contacto. Intentó detenerme cuando intenté descubrir el otro hombro recordándome que nuestros padres estaban en la otra habitación, pero a mí no me importó, nadie nos buscaría y si fuera así, mi hermana se haría cargo de todo, podía confiar en ella.

Gracias al cielo que el vestido no necesitaba sujetador y era hasta la rodilla, era más fácil para subirla a mi cintura y tenía sus pechos de fácil acceso. Bella no se preocupó de quitarme nada, solo desabrochó mi pantalón bajándolo con los pies, sin dejar de besarme. Logré que se bajara para poder quitarle las bragas, la senté en una mesa que estaba a un lado, justo a mi altura. en ese momento recordé que no traía conmigo un preservativo, pero pareciera como si Bella me leyera el pensamiento, cuando dentro de su cartera sacó uno sonriéndome, ella se encargo de colocármelo luego pidiéndome que entrara en ella inmediatamente. Yo obediente, cumplí.

Mientras entraba y salía de ella, gemía pidiéndome que fuera más rápido, yo obedeciera, todo con tal de hacerla sentir en las nubes si era posible, yo sentía placer solo de verla gozar. Nos fuimos moviendo más rápido mientras llegábamos al clímax, Bella gimió cada vez más fuerte por lo que tuve que besarla para lograr que nadie nos escuchara. Tomé sus pechos entre mis manos acariciando los pezones con mis pulgares, sentí como las paredes de su cavidad se contraían contra mi miembro, ya estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, me moví más rápido, entre nuestro beso se escapaban gritos silenciosos. Logró contener su impulso de gritar cuando llegó al orgasmo, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras yo seguía moviéndome dentro de ella alargando la sensación y me preocupaba por llegar al final.

Se incorporó, me besó fogosa enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, gemí entre sus labios mientras me venía. La abracé mientras apoyaba mi frente en su hombro tratando de regular mi respiración. Bella acariciaba mi cuello dándome pequeños besos, me incorporé para poder besarla aunque todavía no hubiese recobrado el aire.

La ayudé a bajarse de la mesa y a colocarse el vestido donde correspondía, ella sonreía como nunca antes, yo intentaba no mirarla fijamente, no quería que se diera cuenta que la estaba mirando. Me estaba arreglando la corbata, cuando pasó sus manos por mi pecho mientras me abrazaba desde atrás, nunca había estado tan cariñosa, generalmente se apoyaba en mi pecho sin decir nada o se colocaba de pie para ir al baño o para buscar algo a la cocina. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de las caricias. Se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente, abrí los ojos, ella seguía con la misma sonrisa, acarició mi rostro sin dejar de mirarme, intentó arreglar mi cabello, lo cual era imposible, ambos reímos.

- Creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti… tu cabello incontrolable

- Mi madre lo odia… hasta el de Alice, por eso lo mantiene corto- se rió ante mi comentario, me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa leve

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que sientes? En una de esas solo están confundido, en una de esas debemos dejar este juego hasta aquí…- coloqué un dedo en su boca para callarla

- No estoy confundido… no te voy a decir que me encanta este juego, porque no es cierto, pero quiero que te des cuenta que existen personas mejor que Black

- Entonces…- suspiró, era como si no supiera que decir en ese momento, yo si lo sabia

- Te quiero- Bella volvió a sonreír pero bajó la mirada- Se que tu sentirás lo mismo, y ese día me darás la fuerza para ganar este juego- se rió subiendo la mirada para cruzarla conmigo

- Yo también te quiero

.

_**Bésame así sin compasión  
Quédate en mi sin condición  
Dame tan solo un motivo  
Y me quedo yo**_

_**.  
**_

…...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola, siento mucho la demora, pero es lo mismo que la otras veces, estoy con tantas cosas en la cabeza, exámenes, trabajos, textos, que poco tiempo tengo para escribir o para inspirarme, así que prefiero demorar un poco mas pero dejarles un capitulo que valga la pena y no cualquier cosa, ¿no creen?

Espero sus opiniones, que les pareció el capitulo o que les gustaría que ocurriera ahora, con sus ideas, podría adelantar algo en el próximo capítulo, además teniendo en cuenta que debe tener relación con la canción… espero no arrepentirme de haber aceptado el desafío!

Bueno, gracias a todos los que pasaron por el capitulo anterior, por los que leyeron y por los que se dieron el tiempo de dejar su opinión, gracias a Alexandra015, EmilioLT, joli cullen, kokiitta, espero ver muchos mas para este.

¿Se me olvida algo? Creo que no, gracias nuevamente, espero sus comentarios y que me tengan paciencia en las actualizaciones, nos vemos pronto, besitos

Camili


	5. Maya

_**Canción del capítulo: Maya- Camila, dejarte de amar**_

_Pueden leerlo antes de empezar el capitulo o mientras lo estén haciendo… disfrútenlo.

* * *

_

.

_**Maya**_

_Edward_

_._

La noche anterior mi padre me había traído un nuevo libro para mi gran colección, trataba sobre la imposibilidad de estar con la persona que amas y como atravesar los obstáculos que nos presenta la vida para poder llegar a nuestro destino o a lo que nosotros queremos de la vida. Pareciera como si él supiera por lo que estaba pasando, así que, pudiese que fuera sábado, donde los jóvenes se preparaban para salir, pero yo estaba concentrado en mi lectura, sentado en mi sofá sin que nadie me molestara… hasta ese momento.

Alice como siempre, entraba a mi dormitorio como si fuera el suyo. Lo sabía, así iba a ser siempre, yo podía entrar al suyo como si nada y ella al mío, hasta habíamos pensando en hacer una puerta que conectara las dos habitaciones, sería más fácil, pero según nuestros padres, necesitábamos de nuestro espacio y esta era una forma de hacer, en especial si algún día íbamos a seguir caminos separados. Nosotros reíamos diciendo que seriamos capaces de ser vecinos con tal de no vivir sin el otro.

Fue hacia mi armario donde guardaba algunos accesorios, yo seguía metido en mi libro sin preocuparme por lo que hiciera. Me preguntó si yo tenía las llaves de su Porsche a lo que negué, en mi vida solo había manejado ese coche una vez, así que era bien difícil que estuvieran en mi cuarto. Me quedé mirando como escarbaba entre mis cosas, ya me estaba impacientando así que le pregunté qué era lo que quería, ahora buscaba las llaves de alguno de los dos coches, ya que si no encontraba las suyas, saldría en cualquiera del que encontrara la llave, esperaba que no del Aston Martin.

- Mamá debe tener una copia del Turbo

- Ya le pregunté, dijo que no… y cuando le pedí las llaves de su auto me dijo que iban a salir a cenar con papá, y Carlisle no me prestará el suyo… el día que nuestro padre nos preste su coche, será el fin del mundo- levantó las manos como haciendo una alabanza, me reí

- Por algo nos ha regalado el Volvo… somos los únicos chicos afortunados de decir que tenemos dos coches a nuestra edad- mi hermana me miró con enojo

- Quiero las llaves de mi coche- una sonrisa malévola se estampó en tu rostro- o tendrás que llevarme tu- suspiré, eso significaba tener que acompañarla o ir a buscarla más tarde, gruñí

- Soy capaz de prestarte el Vanquish pero no me hagas acompañarte…

- Oh no, no te preocupes, es noche de chicas, solo tendrás que ir a dejarme- la miré sorprendido, no me había contado nada

- ¿Noche de chicas?

- Si… Ángela, Kate, Rose, Bella…

- ¡¿Bella?- sabía que había sonado desesperado, pero ninguna de las dos me había comentado siquiera que iban a hacer una noche de chicas, Alice se rió ante mi reacción

- Será en casa de Bella, su padre tenía turno así que pasaremos la noche con ella… si quieres verla, será mejor que te apures

Que fácil podía ser convencerme con solo mencionar el nombre de esa chica. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella me había dicho que me quería, el momento más feliz, los chicos del instituto nos reconocían como buenos amigos, Jacob intentaba entablar conversación conmigo, lo cual no le resultaba, yo no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con mi rival, mas cuando me invitó a ser parte del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela.

En el camino, conversamos de varias cosas, el lunes llegaba Jasper de su intercambio, así que habíamos decidido que ese día faltaríamos al instituto para ir a recibirlo. Nadie le había contado que nos habíamos vuelto a reencontrar, así que sería una gran sorpresa. Fue cuando estaba llegando a la calle del departamento de Bella, que me di cuenta que no sabía se era ahí donde debía llevarla, le pregunté por donde quedaba su casa. Alice se rió, me dijo que pensaba que yo sabía donde vivía, era yo el interesado por ella. Se sorprendió cuando le dije que nunca había ido a su casa, bueno, no estaba mintiendo, a la casa de su padre nunca había ido, solo al departamento, sentía las llaves en mi bolsillo.

Me dio la dirección, no era la misma del edificio así que no había posibilidad de que alguien me reconociera. La casa del jefe de policía estaba a pocas cuadras del departamento, era una casa blanca con los marcos de las ventanas azules, me estacioné frente a la casa, en la entrada estaban las chicas, al ver el Vanquish se fijaron en nosotros interrumpiendo su conversación. Me bajé para abrirle la puerta a mi hermana, me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, le entregué su bolso y luego le besé la frente como lo había cada noche, algo inquebrantable, según ella, si no lo hacía, no dormía bien en la noche. Las chicas se acercaron para saludar.

- Que daría por tener un novio o un hermano así… que vaya o venga por mí, me abra la puerta y me cuide como una princesa- dijo Kate mientras me miraba coquetamente, yo solo sonreí

- Lo siento chicas, eso solo es para su hermana… bueno y para personas especiales- Alice me miró con complicidad, yo negué con la cabeza

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con tu coche, Alice?- preguntó Ángela

- No sé donde he dejado las llaves, mi madre no me quiso prestar el suyo y odio manejar el Volvo, así que la única opción era Edward

- Así que, como chofer, mi responsabilidad es traer a mi hermanita e irme- me despedí de todas con una señal con la cabeza y luego miré a Alice- ¿Cuándo vengo por ti?

- No te preocupes, mañana me llevará Ángela… dile a mamá que llegaré a comer- asentí, las chicas comenzaron a alejarse y yo me di la vuelta para subirme, pero su voz me detuvo

- No me has llamado- miré a Bella cuestionando su pregunta- llevas cuatro días sin llamarme

- Tu tampoco lo has hecho- reí ante su protesta- eso no significa que te haya dejado de querer- Bella sonrió, se acercó a mi lado, tomó mi mano dejando las llaves del Porsche, la miré sorprendido

- Debía hacer algo para verte

- ¿Cómo las tomaste? ¿Cómo estabas segura de que vendría?

- No se cuentan los trucos del juego… pero sabía que no dejarías a tu hermana y ella no conduciría el Volvo… nunca pensé en que le pediría el coche a su madre- me reí, en realidad, Bella era capaz de cualquier cosa, miré hacia la casa, las chicas habían entrado… Alice

- Debes entrar, será sospecho

Me acerqué a ella roce sus labios con los míos dejándola impresionada, miró hacia la casa, suspiró al ver que no había nadie, volví a reír al ver sus rostro. Guardé las llaves en mi chaqueta, le guiñé un ojo y luego subí al deportivo.

.

_**Busco puertas hacia mi  
inventar algún camino  
otra fuerza que seguir  
y llegar...**_

_**a ti  
buscar el cielo aquí  
y despertar**_

_**.**_

Acababa de conversar con Bella por el celular, me había preguntado si nos podíamos ver el lunes después de clases, le dije que dependía de cuánto tiempo nos llevara la visita a Jasper, en ese momento me exigió que nos viéramos _"te necesito mañana en la tarde"_, yo solo me reí, le dije que la llamaría. Nos habíamos organizado para ir a buscar a mi amigo al aeropuerto, debido a que sus padres trabajaban, aprovecharíamos de ir por él, iríamos en el Volvo, Rosalie, se había quedado a dormir en casa, así que esa noche no tendría interrupciones de Alice. Bajé a la sala, no había nadie, mi padre estaba en su escritorio conversando con quien sabe quien de alguno de los Hospitales, así que mi madre debía estar en su taller. Esa mañana antes de que llegara Alice de su noche de chicas, había terminado mi libro así que no tenía mucho que hacer, además mañana no iba a la escuela.

Toqué la puerta, mi madre me dijo que entrara, estaba pintando uno de sus tantos cuadros, estaba recopilando cuadros para una próxima exposición, los cuales estaban vendidos casi todos para el hospital C.E. Seattle. Había veces que me gustaba ver a mi madre pintar, era tal su concentración que se olvidaba de todo, o a veces el conversar con ella le daba ideas para una próxima obra de arte. Siendo sus hijos unos torbellinos desde pequeños, le habíamos causado varios dolores de cabeza dentro de su taller, arruinando cuadros como también ayudándole en algunos, había optado por darnos unos lienzos donde nos expresáramos y no fueran los suyos propios. Mi hermana de vez en cuando se instalaba con ella a pintar, pero yo solo la observaba o daba mi opinión.

- ¿Desesperado porque tu hermana no te presta atención?- yo me reí

- Sobreviviré

- Todavía me pregunto qué fue lo que hicimos con tu padre para que se formara tal apego… nunca había visto a dos mellizos tan unidos

- Todos los mellizos se parecen… somos únicos, eso nos hace diferentes y especiales- mi madre se dio vuelta para sonreírme- además con unos padres que nos consienten y nos aman

- Tengo ganas de volver a pintarlos… otro retrato de ambos- yo negué con la cabeza

- Mamá, hace tres años que nos hiciste uno, ¿no habíamos quedado que cada cinco años? No creo poder soportar un día entero posando- Esme se rió sin dejar de pintar

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu chica misteriosa?- pensar que ella la conocía

- Bien, va muy bien… falta arreglar unas cosas- Algo realmente importante… ella tenía novio

- Podrías invitarla a comer un día de estos

- Puede ser… no es una mala idea… ¡Pero nada de decir que es mi novia o algo por ese estilo! ¡es solo una amiga!- debía advertirlo desde ahora, eran capaces de cualquier cosa- Por ahora…

- Estoy tan feliz por ti, creo que nunca te había visto tan interesado en una chica desde que nos dijeron que tu y Rosalie se casarían, como Alice con Jasper- ambos nos reírnos

- Si las cosas suceden así, todo quedara muy familiar

Nos reímos ante mi comentario, sería realmente divertido terminar en eso, aunque en mi mente ahora rondaba la imagen de otra chica, que me traía loco desde el primer día en que la vi. Esme me dijo que era momento de que me fuera a dormir, al día siguiente deberíamos levantarnos temprano igualmente para llegar al aeropuerto, así que le di un beso en la mejilla le dije que la amaba y luego subí al dormitorio de Alice para despedirme de ella y de Rose.

.

.

Jasper no daba más de alegría al vernos en el aeropuerto, nunca hubiera esperado encontrarnos en esta ciudad, nos hacía en el extranjero creando más y más establecimiento para la salud. Todo el camino a su casa nos contó cómo había sido su intercambio, lo había pasado de maravilla y había aprendido muchas cosas. Rosalie no se despegaba de su hermano, se justificaba por todo el tiempo que había pasado uno sin el otro. Con Alice los admirábamos, yo no me imagina todo ese tiempo sin ver a mi hermana, rompería todas las reglas, o ella se venía conmigo, o yo debería viajar cada semana para verla, podría sonar infantil, pero nadie me separaba de mi otro pedazo.

Debido a que no había nadie en casa de nuestros amigos, solo dejamos las maletas y nos fuimos a nuestra casa donde nos esperaba mi madre con el almuerzo, luego pasarían ahí los señores Hale para buscar a sus hijos. Nos reímos como hace mucho, recordamos viejos tiempos y ya pensábamos en que hace en nuestro último año de instituto.

Cuando llegaron los padres de mis amigos me disculpé diciendo que debía salir, Alice me miró advirtiéndome de lo que hacía, pero Bella había exigido mi presencia y las reglas del juego eran esas. Me despedí de un abrazo de Jasper prometiendo vernos mañana en la escuela y a Rosalie con un beso en la mejilla. De despedí de los adultos, tomé las llaves de mi coche y salí, mandándole un mensaje de texto a Bella para decirle que iba en camino.

Llegué antes que ella, busqué algo para tomar y me senté en la sala a esperarla. A los quince minutos apareció agitada por la puerta, me miró con una disculpa en el rostro, yo solo sonreí. Se tiró a un lado del sofá acomodándose en mi pecho mientras yo le pasaba uno de mis brazos con los hombros para abrazarla. Reí silenciosamente, el juego había sido así últimamente, ya no era porque quisiéramos sexo, solo era estar juntos sentado sin decir nada a veces, pero el solo hecho de tenerse uno al lado del otro bastaba. Le ofrecí de la bebida que tenía en mis manos viendo que todavía seguía con la respiración agitada, me preguntaba si en vez de tomar el ascensor, había subido por la escalera.

Sonó su celular, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y suspiró, me lo mostró, Jacob. Cuando vi que no contestaba la quedé mirando preguntándole con la vista si contestaría pero su respuesta fue un beso que logró olvidar cualquier pregunta que tuviera en mente. Poco después el celular dejó de sonar por lo que parecía que había desistido en localizarla. Seguíamos sentados sin decir nada, solo abrazados, era el momento perfecto para conversar.

- Tengo un plan- Bella giró la cabeza para mirarme- ven este sábado a almorzar a mi casa- se soltó de mi abrazo incorporándose para mirarme fijamente

- ¿Es una broma?- yo negué- ¿y qué les vas a decir a tus padre? "Hola, ella es Bella, mi chica de juego"… no creo que sea una buena idea- yo reí ante su comentario

- Eres una amiga, Alice habla de ti en todo momento, además te conocen, de la fiesta, así que no es algo tan alocado como piensas- Bella negó

- No, no creo que sea una buena idea

- No me hagas exigírtelo… seria más bonito que fuera una invitación donde aceptaras y no tuviera que decirte que te necesito ese día en casa… descuida, solo seremos amigos, disfrutando de un momento acogedor.

Luego de mucho insistir y de confirmarle que mis padres solo la conocían como una amiga, obviamente sin decirle que ellos sabían que a mí me gustaba, logré que aceptara, así que el sábado la tendría en casa conociendo a la familia Cullen, a la verdadera familia, no a los gran Cullen. Nos quedamos un tiempo más abrazados conversando o riendo de algunas cosas que nos habían ocurrido en clases o de la noche de chicas que había tenido que soportar con Alice. Yo reía con cada cosa que había tenido que soportar de mi hermana, como la manicure, hablar de chicos y todas esas cosas que hacían las mujeres.

Pronto se disculpó diciendo que debía volver a casa, Charlie la esperaba a cenar, en especial porque debía estar temprano porque había clases al día siguiente. Ambos tomamos nuestras cosas y nos despedimos con un gran beso antes de salir de ahí, cada uno con su rumbo, esperando vernos mañana en clases.

La semana fue de lo más entretenida, ahora que tenía a Jasper en el grupo, volvía a ser ese chico divertido, que reía por todo. Habíamos pasado a ser los chicos más populares de la escuela, algo que realmente tenía molesto a los jugadores de futbol americano pero que a mí me tenía realmente contento, en especial si Bella estaba en mi grupo sin preocuparse por lo que ocurriera con Black. Esta y Jasper se llevaban muy bien, reían, se tiraban chistes, como si se conocieran desde siempre, hasta Alice se había colocado celosa ya que no recibía la completa atención de mi amigo. Todos estaban sorprendidos con estos mellizos que habían llegado a Seattle, dos que eran muy parecidos y dos completamente diferentes.

La semana paso veloz, no me había dado cuenta cuando ya era viernes, al día siguiente tendría a Bella en mi casa, almorzando con mi familia para que la conocieran mejor. Estaba en clases cuando mi celular vibró, sigilosamente miré quien era, "te espero en donde siempre". Sonreí, pedí permiso para salir al baño, mi hermana a mi lado negaba con la cabeza sin decir una palabra, ella sabía a dónde me dirigía.

Observé si había alguien que fuera en esa dirección, pero la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban en clases, así que no había nadie a los alrededores. Toqué la puerta y luego abrieron dejándome el paso. Bella pasó sus brazos por mi cuello atrayéndome hacia ella para besarme apasionamente. Yo coloqué mis manos en su cintura para acercarla a mí. Sabía que no era el lugar adecuado pero la necesitaba, quería tenerla junto a mí, quería estar dentro de ella, quería disfrutar de sus gemidos. Lentamente metí mis manos bajo su polera para tocar su piel, si ella aceptaba no había vuelta atrás, enredó sus dedos en mi cabello bajando sus besos por mi cuello incitándome a que siguiera. De un movimiento la subí a mi cintura para poder subirla a la encimera y tener acceso a ella. Bella dejó que su cabeza colgara mientras cerraba los ojos, le arrebaté la polera de una vez para dejarla solo con el sujetador, besé cada parte de su piel, escuchaba como jadeaba. Gracias al cielo que llevaba falda así solo necesitaba sacarle sus bragas y podría hacerla mía fácilmente. Nos miramos a los ojos mientras ella se desasía de mi polera y yo tocaba sus muslos.

Tenía la intención de quitarle toda la ropa en ese momento cuando escuchamos como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta, me quedé estático esperando a ver si se iba ya que la puerta no cedía mientras Bella me besaba el pecho sin preocuparse. Pero cuando ambos escuchamos la voz, era imposible no detenerse y mirar en dirección donde intentaban abrir, si nos veían todo se iría a la mierda. Fui bastante ágil para tomar todo menos mi polera y esconder a Bella en uno de los cubículos del baño antes de que la puerta fuera abierta de un golpe.

Miré hacia la puerta horrorizado, él me miró sorprendido viendo mi torso desnudo la polera en el piso. Traté de parecer lo más normal mientras recogía la polera y me miraba al espejo.

- ¿Por que estabas encerrado?

- No me di cuenta que estaba con llave, solo me estaba cambiando- me miró con una sonrisa

- ¿Tienes alguna cita después de clases?- lo miré a través del espejo, tenía tantas ganas de decirle que si y que no imaginaba con quien, pero no debía… solo por ella

- Eso parece… y tú, ¿Por qué esa urgencia para entrar?

- Bueno, el baño es público, ¿no?- yo solo asentí- Todavía no entiendo como tú y tu amigo no se unen al equipo… serian una gran defensa- sonreí mientras me arreglaba la polera recién puesta

- Jasper y yo no somos de ese estilo, preferimos el béisbol- nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo, vi como se dirigía al cubículo incorrecto, oh no, ahí no podía- ¡Ey! Ese no- me miró interrogante esperando una justificación razonable mientras seguía con la mano en la puerta, yo me acerqué rápidamente- ahí están mis cosas- él sonrió

- Entiendo… todo lo que necesita un galán para conquistar a la chica… me imagino que debes tener varias a tus pies, en especial a esa rubia… si no fuera porque la tienes tu amigo, hace tiempo hubiera intentado algo- lo miré con el ceño fruncido

- Pero tú tienes novia

- Oh tranquilo, si, y la quiero, ella hace lo que quiere y yo también, ese es el arreglo, así tenemos nuestra vida independiente, pero un coqueteo no le hace mal a nadie- se rió mientras entraba al cubículo que estaba al lado del que yo había mostrado

Me metí donde estaba Bella, estaba con sus brazos tomando sus piernas sentada en el inodoro apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas, se había colocado la polera. Me coloqué a su altura pasando mis brazos a su alrededor y apoyando mi frente en sus piernas. Sentí como ella pasaba una de sus manos por mi cabello, debido al silencio escuchábamos todo lo que ocurría en el baño, como Jacob se movía, se lavaba las manos y llamaba a alguien por teléfono, se reía de algún chiste y luego gritaba al aire, supuestamente a mí, que nos veíamos en los pasillos. Yo no dije nada, seguía en la misma posición con Bella.

Cuando volvimos a quedar solos en el baño, levanté su rostro pasaba besarla, ella se dejó llevar. Le dije que iría a ver si podíamos salir sin problemas. No había nadie afuera así que salimos juntos, no podíamos ir a clases porque ya solo faltaban unos minutos para que terminaran, así que nos dirigimos hacia los estacionamientos. Me apoyé en el coche de mi hermana mientras ella se apoyaba en el de ella que estaba aparcado a uno de sus lados. No decíamos nada yo la miraba atento a cualquier reacción, esperando que estuviera enojada o avergonzada por lo que había pasado en el baño, pero solo miraba el suelo.

Al poco rato llegaron los demás, Alice saltó al lado de Bella diciéndole que se veían mañana en nuestra casa, Bella sonrió diciendo que ahí se verían, por primera vez me miró sonriendo y despidiéndose para subir a su coche con Ángela y Kate, esta última me mandó un beso con la mano mientras yo sonreía y me despedía levantando la mano. Subí al Porsche, ese día mi hermana conducía.

.

_**Quiero tiempo para mi  
escucharme en el silencio  
Puentes nuevos que cruzar  
y llegar...**_

_**a ti  
buscar el cielo aquí  
y despertar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Bella_

_._

Conocía Seattle como la palma de mi mano, desde que había cumplido los cuatro años que vivía ahí, un año después de que mi madre nos dejara, era un cambio de vida, y justo en ese momento le habían ofrecido el empleo a mi padre. Y nunca nos habíamos movido de aquí, solo algunos veranos cuando nos íbamos de vacaciones a California, pero nuestra vida estaba aquí. Pero nunca pensé que esta parte de Seattle no la conociera.

Cuando Alice me dio la dirección de su casa, pensé que era otro lugar más dentro de esa cuidad… ¡Pero qué equivocada estaba! Es decir, sabía que sus padres eran millonarios podían tener todas las comodidades que quisieran, pero nunca pensé en una mansión como esa. Charlie tenía dinero, podíamos darnos nuestros lujos, pero no como esa gran mansión que estaba frente a mí. No me atrevía a bajar de mi coche, ya veía que ellos me mirarían como una rata que no debía estar en ese territorio, solo a mí se me había ocurrido aceptar esa invitación de Edward… solo amigos, una invitación de amigos… ni yo lo creía. Menos sus padres, que les diría "Señores Cullen, soy amiga de sus hijos, en especial de Edward, no saben lo bien que lo paso con él en mi departamento". Estaba loca, si, muy loca para estar aquí, cerré mis ojos respirando hondo, iba a hacer partir el coche para correr pero la puerta del piloto se abrió sobresaltándome.

Edward me miraba con una sonrisa y me ofrecía su mano para salir del auto, lo miré fijamente, ese chico era realmente guapo, tenía suerte de que haya aceptado seguir ese juego conmigo, y aceptado cualquier regla. Le ofrecí una sonrisa que estaba segura que parecía cualquier cosa debido a los nervios que recorrían mi cuerpo. Se acercó lentamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla, no pude evitarlo, me sonrojé.

En silencio nos dirigimos a la casa, en la puerta nos esperaba Alice dando brinquitos como una pequeña de cinco años. Siendo que conocía perfectamente a estos mellizos, seguía dudando que lo fueran. Mi amiga me abrazó guiándome dentro de la casa, si yo creía que por fuera era bellísima, no había palabras para describir el interior. Todo era perfecto, no había nada que desentonara con nada, todo había sido creado especialmente para adornar esa casa, ni siquiera la cosa más pequeña hacia que perdiera el equilibrio. Estaba segura que tenia la boca abierta de la impresión porque cuando miré a Edward este sonreía, me sonrojé nuevamente.

Alice mandó a Edward a buscar a sus padres mientras ella me mostraba el resto de la casa, la cocina, el comedor, las habitaciones, la sala, los baños, en especial su habitación, imaginaba que mi amiga necesitaría tener su espacio como cualquier chica, pero ese cuarto era el sueño de cualquier mujer, un closet que era más grande que el mismo cuarto con todas las tenidas y accesorios posibles, una cama de dos plazas, un tocador y un ventanal que daba al jardín trasero. Me contó que en el tercer piso estaba el dormitorio de visitas y la habitación de Edward, así que él era el encargado de mostrármela. Otra cosa que todavía no podía creer, era que Alice aceptara lo que ocurría entre su hermano y yo.

Cuando bajamos, en la sala nos esperaban los demás, ya conocía a los padres de ambos desde la fiesta que se había dado para la remodelación del hospital así que las presentaciones podían ser más cordiales. La madre de Edward se acercó a mi dándome un abrazo y luego tomando mis manos dándome la bienvenida a su hogar, luego le dio una mirada de reojo a su hijo quien sonreía ampliamente, no sabía qué era lo que le decía con la mirada pero esperaba que no me relacionara con nada, en especial el haber desaparecido en la fiesta. Luego me saludó con un apretón de manos, el doctor Cullen y una gran sonrisa, igual a la de su hijo.

Nos sentamos a conversar mientras esperábamos que la comida estuviera lista, nunca había disfrutado tanto el estar de esa forma, todos riendo, diciendo anécdotas de los presentes, conversando del instituto. En especial cuando pasamos al comedor y las risas seguían, en especial las mías cuando la señora Cullen contaba las tantas aventuras de sus hijos y porque habían decidido que solo necesitaban dos hijos para llenar una casa. De vez en cuando miraba a Edward quien reía avergonzado de todo lo que contaban, también me miraba cuando nadie estaba atento para sonreírme. Esta familia podía ser la más adinerada de estados unidos, pero parecía una familia normal, una familia que no representaba ser quienes eran, sino que podían pasar a ser una familia más. Podría quedarme ahí todo el día, me sentía realmente bien entre esas paredes y con esas personas, ser parte de esa familia… No, no podía.

La conversación pasó a otro tema, la madre de los mellizos era pintora, sus hijos le preguntaban sobre la nueva obra que estaba haciendo a lo que ella reía diciendo que era una sorpresa.

- Pero mamá, tenemos todo el derecho de saber que estas pintando, tenemos el privilegio de saber antes que los demás- decía Alice

- Esta vez no lo sabrás hija… ni siquiera Carlisle que pasa metido en ese cuarto sabe lo que estoy pintando

- ¿También se lo estas escondiendo a papá?- preguntó Edward sorprendido mientras el doctor Cullen se encogía de hombros- Wow, así que la famosa Esme Platt tiene sus secretos- dejé de comer mirando directamente a la madre de Edward

- ¿Usted es Esme Platt?- todos los que estaban en la mesa me miraron como si fuera lo más obvio

- Si cariño, yo pintaba antes de casarme con Carlisle, y cuando cambié mi apellido decidí que era mejor seguir firmando con mi apellido de soltera y a mi marido no le molestó

- Que fantástico… así que conozco en persona a la pintora que creó mi cuadro favorito, lo tengo en la pared de… mi casa- no podía poder en evidencia que tenía un departamento

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Alice- cuando estuve ahí no lo vi… te habría comentado que era de mi madre

- Que gusto saber que te gustan mis obras, luego puedes pedirle a Edward que te muestre el taller- Esme miró a su hijo con una sonrisa mientras este se sonrojaba, aquí había algo que yo no sabía.

Cuando terminamos de comer, ayudé a la señora Cullen… perdón, a Esme, a levantar la mesa. Ambos adultos me habían prohibido llamarlos por los señores Cullen, al yo ser amiga de sus hijos era parte de esa familia, así que desde ese momento solo por los nombres. En la cocina reímos entre Esme, Edward y yo cuando ordenábamos, yo lavaba la loza, Edward la secaba mientras y Esme ordenaba, el chico hacia chistes a cada momento sin dejar que pudiéramos respirar de tanto que nos reíamos. Carlisle y Alice habían ido al despacho de su padre para tratar algún tema, no quise preguntar. Cuando terminamos y Esme nos agradeciera por la ayuda, nos dijo que ella iba a descansar, volvió a decirle a su hijo que me llevara al taller para ver las obras que estaban o al salón donde había algunos cuadros colgados.

Así que comenzamos por el taller, era fabuloso ver las obras de esa artista, cada una era mejor que la otra, recordaba cuando había estado en una exposición de Esme y me había enamorado del cuadro que tenía en mi departamento y luego Charlie había aparecido con el de regalo. Edward me miraba de un rincón como yo paseaba mis ojos por los lienzos, cuando lo miré ambos sonreímos. Me invitó al salón donde podría ver otros cuadros.

En la sala había dos puertas de vidrio, una llevaba al comedor y la otra a un salón, el cual no había visto anteriormente. Edward abrió la puerta dejándome el paso, había un pequeños living y varios estantes con libros y en medio del lugar un piano de cola, grandes ventanales y todas las pareces eran ocupadas por diferentes obras pero de la misma Artista, Esme Platt. Los dos cuadros que estaban en la entrada eran maravillosos, me quedé mirándolos por varios minutos sin importante donde estuviera Edward, seguí recorriendo el lugar, quede frente a una obra singular, miré la siguiente y era muy parecida, también la que venía. Mire a mi alrededor, Edward estaba sentado en el piano mirando las teclas, cerró los ojos y la música apareció.

Me dediqué a escuchar la música mientras seguía mirando el primer cuadro, eran dos pequeños, muy parecidos pero uno con cabello oscuro y el otro con cabello cobrizo, pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención eran esos grandes ojos verdes. Pasé al siguiente cuadro, eran los mismos niños pero más grandes, debían de tener cinco años, ahora sentados en un prado lleno de flores y los dos niños mirándose. El último cuadro eran los dos mismos niños pero más grandes, ahora si posaban en la obra. La música seguía escuchándose, miré a Edward que todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados tocando esa melodía. Me acerqué apoyándome en la cola del piano mirando la concentración en la que se encontraba, en un momento me miró sonriendo, la música comenzó a decaer terminando en una nota larga.

- Me imagino que esos niños son tu y Alice- Edward me sonrió, luego miró los cuadros que yo acaba de ver

- Si… Esme ha querido retratarnos para ver nuestro crecimiento, adora pintarnos, en especial cuando éramos niños y estábamos con ella siempre- fruncí el ceño

- ¿A qué te refieres con siempre?

- Hace mucho que nosotros no íbamos a una escuela como los chicos normales, mi madre o un profesor particular nos daba clases debido a que estábamos viajando constantemente entonces no era mucho lo que alcanzábamos a estar en la escuela cuando ya teníamos que partir. Así que mis padres optaron por dejarnos en casa, nuestros últimos amigos fueron Rose y Jasper, luego de ellos, los demás solo eran conocidos, es por eso que el volver a encontrarnos nos alegra tanto… fue una gran sorpresa cuando Carlisle y Esme nos dijeron que este último año lo íbamos a poder terminar en el instituto- suspiré mirando sorprendida

- Ahora entiendo porque tienen tanto apego tu y Alice… y con sus padres- Edward sonrió mientras bajaba la tapa del piano

- A Alice y a mí nos ha costado adaptarnos debido a que todos nos reconocen por los hijos del doctor Cullen, no por los chicos que somos… salimos como cualquier persona normal, pero los demás no lo entienden así- me miró intensamente- creo que tú fuiste la primera en solo ver a un chico y no a Edward Cullen- sonreí

- Cuando me enteré que eras un Cullen, no te negaré que me sorprendí… pero imaginé que si escondían su apellido era porque no querían ser el centro de atención- me invitó a sentarme junto a él y no lo dudé- a mi me pasó algo parecido… era la hija del jefe de policía así que todos me debían respeto, si no fuera por Ángela y Kate, yo estaría sola en ese instituto… todos temen que yo los delate si hacen algo malo- nos quedamos en silencio, Edward tomó mi mano haciendo círculos con su dedo

- ¿Por qué no dejas a Black?- no esperaba que la conversación llegara a este parte, suspiré

- Si dejara a Jake no seria para irme contigo… tú no te mereces a alguien como yo, deberías tenerlo claro… mira en lo que estamos, un juego

- Sé que hace mucho que esto no es un juego- lo miré, el estaba serio- desde el momento en que me dijiste que me querías, esto ha dejado de ser un juego, solo aparentamos porque tú sigues con él

- Edward no quiero discutir… quiero aprovechar este día, estoy feliz contigo y sin tener que ocultarme

- Solo prométeme que lo vas a pensar… él no te merece… nosotros podemos ser felices, yo te puedo hacer feliz

No dije nada, me coloqué de pie y salí del salón, me quedé en medio de la sala sin saber a dónde ir. No quería irme a casa todavía, me sentía muy bien en esa casa, era como estar en un hogar, no es que cuando estaba en mi casa con Charlie no fuera un hogar, pero la relación que teníamos con mi padre era distinta, ambos éramos muy callados por lo que no hablábamos mucho y como papá generalmente estaba en el trabajo no era mucho lo que compartíamos. Pero en esta casa, las risas, las conversaciones, el saber que había gente en cualquier parte era gratificante.

Sentí los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura, miré el lugar por si había alguien, pero era obvio que no, el chico no se arriesgaría a hacer algo que luego tuviéramos que explicar. Me preguntó si Alice me había mostrado toda la casa, le dije que solo había dejado el salón y el tercer piso sin ver. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al tercer piso. Habían dos puertas, una era la habitación de invitados y la otra el cuarto de Edward. Me invitó a entrar, era como entrar a una feria de discos, toda una repisa con discos de toda época y otra repisa llena de libros, me quedé mirando hasta el último título que había, me disculpé con Edward cuando lo vi sentado en un sofá mirándome con una sonrisa, vi como se refregaba los ojos de cansancio, le pregunté porque lo estaba donde me dijo que al día anterior había estado hasta la madrugara con Alice conversando y ayudándola a ordenar su nueva ropa así que no había dormido lo suficiente, le dije que podía irme pero negó rápidamente, se levantó y se aceró para abrazarme.

Esperaba que nadie entrara y los viera en esa posición, en ese momento sabía que yo no era la persona apropiada para ese hombre, podía decir que me gustaba, si, y mucho, me había acostumbrado a sentir su olor a tenerlo cerca, más de lo que me interesaba tener a Jacob. Podría hacer lo que él decía, dejar a mi novio e irme con él, pero que dirían sus padres, ellos me habían conocido con Jake, sabían que yo tenía novio y ahora estaba jugando con su hijo, no, no podía hacerle eso a Edward, aunque lo quisiera para mí.

Levanté el rostro y vi como Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, lo llevé hacia la cama, lo ayudé a recostarse, le quité los zapatos y luego lo tapé con el edrón que había a los pies, le di un beso en la frente antes de irme, pero sus manos me aprisionaron obligándome a acostarme a su lado, reí ante la acción, me pasó los brazos por la cintura mientras me hacia apoyarme en su pecho… la mejor sensación del mundo. No sé cómo fue que me quedé dormida, no sé en qué momento alguien entró en la habitación a taparnos a ambos, darnos un beso en la frente y luego dejarnos dormir. El mejor sueño que había tenido en mi vida.

.

_**Por ti  
y acariciar el viento  
sentir... amor en vez de miedo  
soltar... Ya sé que nada es mío  
hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy**_

_**.**_

…...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! Sé que he demorado mucho, pero como siempre los estudios me tienen colapsada, solo estudiar, estudiar, y estudiar.

Me gusta este capítulo, me gusta cómo se siente Bella al tener a Edward y a su familia, como ve que todo puede cambiar si viviera como una chica normal.

Mil gracias a todos los que pasaron a leer, y más a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios, muchas muchas gracias, como siempre, mis seguidores, _**joli Cullen, Alexandra015**_**_, EmilioLT_** les dedico este capítulo. Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, no podía dejarlos sin capitulo, así que lo termine rápido y ahora debo volver a concentrarme en los deberes… dos semanas mas y todo acabara.

Nos vemos para el próximo capítulo, creo que lamentablemente será en dos semanas para así tener todo listo antes de volver a concentrarme 100% en la historia, y espero más comentarios!

Besos, hasta la próxima

Camili.


	6. Aléjate de Mi

_**Lamento la demora, ¡lo siento! Dije que en dos semanas más terminaba todo, pero se aumento una semana, pero ahora sí que todo ha acabado y puedo escribir sin interrupciones. Ahora sí que si no demorare mucho entre uno y otro capítulo, además que tengo varias ideas y quiero compartirlas con ustedes.**_

_**Bueno, no interrumpo más.**_

_**.**_

_**Canción del capítulo: Aléjate de mi- Camila, dejarte de amar**_

_Pueden leerlo antes de empezar el capitulo o mientras lo estén haciendo… disfrútenlo._

_**Aléjate de mí**_

_Bella_

Gracias a las ideas de Alice, había pasado las últimas dos semanas en su casa, supuestamente haciendo el proyecto de Literatura, una presentación que debíamos exponer el lunes siguiente, pero que habíamos terminado hace ya una semana, pero siempre tenía una excusa para hacer que yo fuera a su casa a terminar a algún detalle o algo no le había gustado del trabajo cuando lo había leído por décima vez, yo de todas formas… no me negaba a ir.

Disfrutaba cada segundo en esa casa, Esme era muy cariñosa, nos atendía cada vez que podía, además de que mostraba un cariño más fuerte hacia mí, como si supiera algo de lo que yo tenía con Edward. Con este último las cosas iban realmente bien, ahora que estaba en su casa más que en la mía, no había habido necesidad de llamarnos para juntarnos en alguna parte, siempre él interrumpía nuestro trabajo con Alice, entrando a su cuarto y preguntando si necesitábamos ayuda, o si no, cuando terminábamos me invitada a su dormitorio a escuchar música o solo a conversar. Nos habíamos pasado toda una tarde recostados en el jardín mirando los arboles como se movían con el viento jugando al juego de las veinte preguntas, lo habíamos pasado muy bien, supe muchas cosas de él que nunca se me habrían pasado por la cabeza por preguntar, desde un principio esto solo era un juego, no me interesaban las preguntas solo lo necesitaba a él. Pero las cosas iban cambiando y hasta Jacob lo había notado.

Un día cuando volvía de la mansión de los Cullen, Jake me esperaba en casa conversando con mi padre, hablaban de algún partido que habían dado por la televisión. Yo venía muy cansada, habíamos estado corriendo por los jardines de la casa buscando un conejo nervioso que había destrozado las flores de Esme, así que entre risas y corridas, ya no daba más de pie, necesitaba acostarme y no saber de nada hasta el día siguiente, pero al encontrarme a mi novio sabía que no podría ser posible. Tan mal lo traté con la intención de que se fuera que me sacó de casa diciendo que ya no lo veía, que solo me interesaba estar con los chicos nuevos.

- Ya ni me vas a ver a los entrenamientos, antes no dejabas de ir, ¿Qué está ocurriendo Bella?

- Nada Jake, solo estoy compartiendo con los chicos… Ángela, Ben y Kate también lo hacen, no entiendo porque tú no puedes compartir con nosotros… además he tenido muchos deberes y con Alice hemos estado trabajando

- Tu sabes que esos chicos no me caen bien… y parece que es recíproco, ese Cullen siempre me evita, como si yo le molestara- oh sí, claro que le molestaba

- Solo son cosas tuyas, discúlpame si no hemos compartido, pero me gusta estar con ellos, además siempre dijimos que íbamos a ser independientes, de eso trata nuestra relación, yo no pregunto y tu tampoco

- Siempre salía con eso, yo sabía perfectamente que seguía con Jake solo para aparentar, Charlie era feliz al verme con Jacob y yo podía hacer mis cosas tranquila sin tener a mi padre preguntándome que hacia todas las tardes o porque andaba sola. Así mi vida era fácil.

Ahora que pasaba más tiempo con los chicos, había conocido a los Hale, y la historia que tenían con los Cullen, disfrutaba con todas las historias que tenían cuando pequeños y lo revoltosos que podían llegar a ser los mellizos. Disfrutaba ver a Edward riendo a carcajadas, con ese brillo en sus ojos verdes o besando en la frente a su hermana cuando se miraban con alguna complicidad, o cuando cruzaba los ojos con Jasper con alguna idea loca para hacer en clases de Inglés donde nos aburríamos, pero gracia a los ingeniosos, siempre teníamos la vista del profesor fija en nuestros puestos.

Adoraba las tres primeras clases del día, todas compartidas con Edward, había veces que nos sentábamos juntos y disimuladamente tomaba su mano o rozaba su brazo, algo con tal de tocarlo y él me regalaba una sonrisa, la clase antes del almuerzo la compartíamos con todos, Rose, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Kate, Ángela y yo… la clase de inglés. Estaba segura de que algún día de estos, el director del instituto entraría a la sala para separarnos por nuestra conducta, pero siempre los mellizos Cullen decían que era imposible, en esos momentos era bueno ser hijos del Doctor Cullen.

A la hora de almuerzo, nuestra mesa era la más ruidosa y envidiada por todos, nunca parábamos de reírnos o jugar entre nosotros, arrojándonos comida o tirando alguna broma. Lo único que no me gustaba de ese momento era ver a Kate tan cerca de Edward, sabía que a ella le gustaba, me lo había comentado un par de veces y ahora que iba más seguido a casa de los Cullen, me pedía que interfiriera para que él se fijara en ella. Era mi amiga y podía que no supiera lo que ocurría entre nosotros, pero ni loca le daría al chico que me gustaba… ¿Celos? Si, no lo podía negar, verlo con otras mujeres aunque no las tomara en cuenta o las despachara educadamente, me daba unos celos de los mil demonios. Sabía que esa sensación no era nada bueno, eso significaba que me interesaba más de lo que pretendía, pero no podía evitarlo.

.

_**Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.  
Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.  
Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.  
Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.**_

**_._**

Pero las cosas no habían sido tan perfectas y eso era lo que más temía, podía decir que Edward me gustaba mucho, demasiado, hasta el extremo de que sintiera algo mucho más fuerte que eso, algo que me asustaba, algo que nunca había sentido por ningún otro chico, ni siguiera por mi novio. Pero aunque fuera la cosa más mala del mundo… no quería que acabase.

Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de llevar a Edward por un mal camino, no me lo perdonaría nunca, seria aprovecharme de la confianza que me entregaba esa familia, Esme con sus mejores intenciones, Alice con su ayuda para poder verme con su hermano, Carlisle al dejarme entrar en su casa, no, no podía hacer eso. Sabía que yo era irreparable, yo seria así por el resto de mi vida, lo sabía, no sabía si la culpa era de mi madre por no haber estado conmigo, o de mi padre por darme todo lo que yo quisiera, o solo era mi culpa porque quería sentirme realizada, ser capaz de tener a todos los chicos a mis pies y cuando yo quisiera podía desecharlos… pero yo no quería desechar a Edward.

Hace dos días que había caído, no lo podía evitar, era volver a los viejos hábitos, pero en realidad me llamaba Embry cuando estaba en los entrenamientos del equipo de futbol americano. Todos habían salido de los vestuarios, Jacob debía acompañar al entrenador por algunas estrategias, no lo sé, no le coloqué atención a lo que me decía, solo veía la cara de Embry que me llamaba con un guiño, me dijo que lo esperara, yo asentí sin siquiera mirar a mi novio, solo miraba hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo con una toalla envuelta en la cintura.

Fue cosa de segundos, yo estaba besándome con Embry, él me tenía tomado de los hombros mientras yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello, no podía negar que extrañaba esos besos furiosos que me daba en especial con ese peligro de que alguien nos descubriera, era excitante, que en cualquier momento apareciera Jacob y nos viera, sería lo peor… pero no solo para él… también para Edward. Ese nombre y todo se detenía. Embry se sorprendió por mi brusquedad y porque lo había dejado ahí, mi yo anterior hubiera aprovechado de que estuviera con solo una toalla, pero ahora no podía, no quería hacer nada que sabía que luego haría sufrir a Edward.

Cuando Jake me había dejado en casa, había querido llamar a Edward y decirle que nos juntáramos, pero me sentía culpable, no podía mirarlo sin decirle lo que había hecho… ¡Pero así era yo! Las condiciones del juego eran esas, cuando yo lo necesitara él debía estar ahí, como yo cuando él me lo pidiera, y lo más importante, nunca contarnos lo que pasaba con otras personas, solo preocuparnos por lo que nos involucraba a los dos. Debía volver a ser fría de esa forma, poder jugar, me encantaba jugar por algo había ideado ese plan, todo chico que había estado involucrado lo sabía, y era la regla. Solo habían sido tres chicos, y como se dice "la última es la vencida", y así fue. Edward había sido la vencida, era tal la atracción que sentía por él que me impedía sentirme bien con ese juego, yo no quería dañarlo, yo quería verlo feliz y que mejor que verlo feliz a mi lado… ¡No! Yo no lo merecía, él no me podía quererme a mí, pero si me lo había dicho, me había asegurado que me quería.

Al día siguiente de lo que había ocurrido con Embry, mantuve la distancia de Edward, me sentía realmente culpable, no podía dejar que me tocara, solo de vez en cuando y porque era necesario, le hablaba o comentaba algo, algo que a él no le paso desapercibido, ese día no fui a su casa aunque Alice me lo había pedido.

A la mañana siguiente, Jake apareció en mi casa temprano en la mañana para llevarme al instituto, le agradecí, podría disfrutar de un tiempo a su lado, reírme y olvidarme de todo, también podía reírme de él al saber que frente a sus narices lo engañaba con su mejor amigo y con el chico popular del momento. Reírme de él no me hacia culpable, no me interesaba, solo estaba con él para aparentar… Bella Swan tenía novio y no era ninguna prostituta.

Ese día tampoco me acerqué a Edward, me miraba con el ceño fruncido, intentaba apartarme de los demás para conversar pero yo siempre tenía algo que hacer o intentaba alargar una conversación con Alice, algo fácil ya que ella siempre tenía algo que contar y era difícil pararla, así que las oportunidades de Cullen eran pocas y las que tenía, estábamos en clases con los demás a nuestro alrededor. Me sorprendía que no hubiera ocupado el juego para hablar conmigo, yo no podría negarme, pero parecía que se había olvidado o ya no le interesaba tanto como antes.

.

_**La luz ya, no alcanza  
No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza  
Un Ángel te cuida  
Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida**_

**_._**

Cuando llego el viernes, Alice tuvo la brillante idea de irnos de compra, ese día yo había llegado con Jake, los últimos días había ido a buscarme, así que no andaba con coche, pero mi amiga se ofreció para que fuera con ellos, Edward haría de chofer además que quería comprarle ropa porque supuestamente le faltaba. Así que luego de clases, Alice, Edward y yo íbamos en el Volvo, y Kate, Rosalie y Jasper en el coche de la rubia.

Había llamado a Charlie mientras íbamos en camino al centro comercial, así que estaba advertido de que su tarjeta de crédito adicional, terminaría el día echando humo, necesitaba de un guardarropas nuevo urgente, Edward reía mientras miraba por el retrovisor y Alice le daba un golpe en el brazo por reírse, diciendo que era muy importante que una chica se sintiera bien con lo que llevara puesto, además de que él no se salvaba esa vez, según la pequeña duende, llevaba con la misma camisa ya tres en una misma tenida.

No podíamos parar de reír cuando los chicos nos rogaban por un momento de descanso, ya casi era hora de cerrar el centro comercial y todavía seguíamos ahí. Solo nos habíamos detenido para comer algo, pero luego de eso, ni siquiera para tomar un jugo. Cuando ya vimos que tanto Jasper como Edward no daban más y no podían sostener más bolsas, decidimos que era tiempo de irnos, justo en ese momento por el alto parlante decían que las puertas se cerraban en cinco minutos, los chicos levantaron las manos haciendo alabanzas, nosotras solo reíamos. Antes de volver a casa, pasamos a cenar, los llevé a un restaurante donde íbamos mucho con mi padre, con el chef eran amigos y la comida era exquisita. Los demás me dieron la razón.

Nos despedimos de Rose, Jasper y Kate, esta última se quedaría en casa de los Hale, así que todos tomaban el mismo rumbo. Yo iba a pedir un taxi, pero Alice no lo permitió, dijo que primero pasaríamos a dejarla a su casa y luego Edward me llevaría a mí. Era más obvio que primero fueran a dejarme a mí, pero sabia cuales eran las intenciones de mi amiga, y no era solo precisamente que me fuera a dejar… y yo no desaprovecharía la posibilidad.

Luego de dejar a Alice, nos fuimos en silencio, había que cruzar gran parte de la ciudad para llegar a mi casa, así que necesitaba algún tema que dar… nada venia a mi mente. Si, algo había, el momento perfecto. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de memoria, esperé a que me contestaran.

- Hola papá… si, lo pasamos muy bien, ya no tendré que comprar ropa por mucho tiempo, no te preocupes- sentí como Edward se reía a mi lado- para eso te llamaba… me iré a mi departamento, quiero ordenar las compras y ordenar el lugar, hace mucho que no voy… si lo sé, dejaré todo cerrado, solo será por hoy… sabes que si alguien llama yo estoy durmiendo… si, gracias… nos vemos mañana… si, luego de la pesca… te quiero, adiós- guardé el celular en mi bolso

- Creo que debo cambiar el rumbo…- le sonreí mientras asentía

- El camino es más corto, así que no demoraremos tanto

Cuando llegamos al departamento no fue necesario sacar las llaves, Edward abrió el portón con las suyas para entrar el coche. Se detuvo justo en la entrada al edificio por lo que lo miré extrañada, pensaba que iba a estacionarse, era más que obvio que no quería que se fuera, me miró con una sonrisa mientras yo fruncía el ceño. Se bajó del Volvo para sacar las bolsas del maletero, me bajé mirándolo todo momento esperando que esto fuera una broma.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda para subirlas?- me preguntó mostrándome las bolsas, las tomé violentamente son dejar de mirarlo

- Te necesito arriba en cinco minutos

No dejé que me contestara, abrí la puerta de entrada, luego pedí el ascensor, no esperaría a que tuviera que estacionar el coche, estaba enojada de que no hubiera entendido desde un principio. Odiaba tener que ocupar nuestro juego para estar con él, hace mucho que habíamos dicho que ya no lo era, desde que comenzamos con todo que yo no había estado con ningún hombre… no, eso era mentira, si lo había estado. Aunque fuera un beso, bastante apasionado tengo que decir, pero no le era fiel, y tampoco en lo que se involucraba a Jacob, a él no podía negarle nada, sino se enteraría de todo. Abrí la puerta del departamento y la dejé junta, fui al dormitorio que estaba frente al mío para dejar las bolsas de compras, ese lugar era un desorden, en realidad debía quedarme mañana a ordenar todo, esa habitación estaba equipada para que alguien durmiera ahí, pero con mi desorden con suerte se veía la cama bajo miles de cuadernos, ropa y cajas.

Me dirigí a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua, necesitaba tranquilizarme antes de que Edward apareciera, me tenía impaciente, se me pasaba cada cosa por la mente, como que se había ido riendo porque no había seguido las reglas del juego, o seguía esperándome en la puerta sin reaccionar. Pensé en bajar para ver si seguía ahí, boté el agua que quedaba en el vaso y lo dejé secar. Me di la vuelta para salir cuando lo vi entrar al departamento, cerró la puerta, dejó las llaves del Volvo y del departamento en la mesa del recibidor, se quitó la chaqueta y por fin me miró. Al yo no decir nada, sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras seguía en camino hacia el sofá donde se sentó mirándome, esperando a que yo diera el primer paso, y tenía razón, yo lo necesitaba, yo había pedido que subiera, aunque el plan lo hubiera creado Alice.

Me quedé cerca de la cocina pero sin dejar de mirarlo, él tampoco me quitaba la mirada, pero en su rostro se veía como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste y todavía lo recordaba. Me enfadé, recordé cuando había venido por primera vez o cuando colocamos las reglas del juego, donde siempre estaba nervioso, esperando a que yo sacara las garras en cualquier momento o le dijera que solo era algo de una noche y listo. Ahora era más seguro de sí mismo, como si supiera que yo nunca dejaría que él se fuera aunque necesitara que se fuera de mi vida para no hacerle daño, porque se lo estaba haciendo y mucho, aunque él aceptara cada una de las reglas y estuviera de acuerdo, yo le estaba haciendo mucho dado del cual no podía remediar.

- ¿Te vas a quedar sentado ahí… toda la noche?- pregunté molesta, no sabía si con él o conmigo misma, Edward se rió entre dientes

- Tu pediste que subiera, tu eres la que me necesitaba- me enojé más

- ¡Sabes que lo hice solo para que vinieras! Ese juego hace mucho que no lo jugamos- respiró hondo antes de hablarme, demostraba estar de lo más tranquilo, ¿Por qué yo no podía mostrarme igual?

- Yo sigo las reglas

No me pude contener más, corrí a sus brazos, me senté en su regazo besándolo tiernamente, necesitaba sentir esos labios, necesitaba sentir sus brazos acariciando mi espalda, quería sentir que solo era mío, que nadie más podía tenerlo, yo había sido la primera en su vida y no quería que hubiera nadie más. Me separé con brusquedad mirándolo, debía de tener alguna cara de preocupación o asombro por cómo me miraba Edward. Pasó una de manos por mi mejilla algo que me tranquilizó inmediatamente, las mariposas en mi estomago, la calidez que sentía cuando me tocaba, las corrientes eléctricas que me recorrían cuando nos rozábamos, las ganas malditas que tenia de tenerlo a mi lado a cada segundo, de olvidarme quien era solo cuando él me miraba a los ojos, olvidarme de que tenía un novio y tenía a varios chicos con los que quería probar algún beso o caricia prohibida aunque tuviera un hombre. Todo el mundo desaparecía si lo tenía a él a mi lado, cuando tenía a Edward Cullen, solo para mi, aunque con eso hiciera sufrir a él y su familia, esas personas que me habían aceptado sin peros, dándome la bienvenida a su casa siendo solo una amiga… Estaba enamorada de Edward… y él no se merecía eso.

.

_**Y aléjate de mi amor...  
Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...  
No soy quien en verdad parezco...  
y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**_

**_._**

Su polera terminó en el suelo, su cabello despeinado más de la cuenta y yo a horcajadas encima de él. Me acariciaba la espalda como a mí me gustaba, quería que se quedara conmigo, que no desapareciera luego de hacer el amor, quería despertar y cuando me desperezara chocara con su torso desnudo y pudiera abrazarlo, sonreír y esperar a que me diera los buenos días, porque lo serian, sería el mejor despertar que hubiese tenido en mi vida. Le dije que se quedara, me miró extrañado sin entender a lo que me refería, es decir, él estaba ahí y no creía que se quisiera ir cuando estábamos a punto de hacer el amor.

- Quédate conmigo esta noche… no te vayas cuando todo termine- Edward me miró sin decir nada, era una locura, lo sabía, no tenía como explicar en su casa porque no llegaría, miré hacia abajo cuando vi como sacaba su celular del bolsillo, lo miré con los ojos abiertos, marcó un número y esperó sin dejar de mirarme

- Hola papá, todo bien conmigo… estoy con Bella, la vine a dejar pero en el camino discutió con su novio… si, ese con el que fue a la fiesta… para eso te llamaba, no quiero dejarla sola, hasta el jefe Swan no sabe cómo controlar las lágrimas- se rió de algo que le decía su padre- si, pásamela… mamá, tranquila, no le ocurre nada malo… no creo que quiera hablar en este momento- suspiró mirándome, yo sonreí mientras le pedía el teléfono

- Esme…

_- Pequeña, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- escuchaba a la madre de Edward preocupada al otro lado de la línea, intenté colocar la mejor voz de llanto que tenia_

- Es un imbécil, no quiero verlo más… no quiero que Edward me vea así, dígale que se vaya a casa- Edward hacía fuerzas para su mayor control y no reírse

_- Oh no querida, Edward te cuidara… mi hijo no te dejará sola, ponlo al teléfono… y cuídate, todo estará bien mañana- yo no dije nada, mientras le entregaba de vuelta el celular a su dueño_

- Tranquila madre, la cuidaré, lo prometo… si, lo sé, no se dormirá por mi culpa, ponla al teléfono- me miró con una sonrisa mientras esperaba a que alguien contestara, me imaginaba que era Alice- Si, está bien… tu sabes manejar esto, aunque parece que se lo han creído… te daré lo que quieras…- rodo los ojos sin dejar de sonreír- puedes dormir en mi cuarto, pero no desordenes, mañana te daré dos… yo también te quiero hermanita… nos vemos, adiós- ambos reímos cuando cortó el celular y lo aventó contra uno de los sillones

No había necesidad de nada más, no necesitábamos hablar, lo tendría conmigo el resto de la noche y mañana despertaría junto a él, el mejor regalo que me pudiesen haber dado. Me bajé ayudándolo a colocarse de pie, le tomé la mano para llevarlo a mi dormitorio.

Sus manos acariciaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, ni sabía en qué momento nos habíamos quitado la ropa, solo sabía que ahora él estaba provocando fuego con cada caricia. Ambos acostado en la cama, desnudos, yo no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes que me quemaban por dentro, acaricié su torso, cada milímetro viendo como disfrutaba, cerraba los ojos para sentir más agudas las caricias, yo lo imité. Quería sentirlo dentro, no quería esperar, necesitaba tenerlo, quería que por ese momento ninguna imagen viniera a mi mente más que la de él, sus ojos, el cariño que sentía por mí. Acaricié su espalda, besé se cuello hasta llegar a su oído y poder decirle que lo necesitaba, me miró con una sonrisa, dejé que se acomodara entre mis piernas sin que dejara de mirarme, no quería perderlo de vista, pensando que si en cualquier momento cerraba los ojos, todo desaparecería, estaría sola en mi cama sufriendo por no tenerlo.

Estábamos en la mejor posición, era solo tomar el impulso y el estaría dentro, pero solo se dedicaba a mirarme, acarició con la yema de sus dedos mi rostro, con una mirada que demostraba pasión y más, estaba segura que la mía debía ser muy parecida. De una sola vez entró y yo no pude evitar cerrar los ojos a tal sensación, lo mejor que podría haber sentido en mi vida, solo con este hombre tenía estas sensaciones, hubiese dado lo que fuera por volver atrás y haberlo buscado a él para perder nuestra virginidad juntos. Volví a abrir los ojos, Edward se movía lentamente para poder coordinar los movimientos conmigo, tenía los ojos cerrados, yo no pude contenerme para besarlo, acerqué su rostro y nos fundimos en un beso.

Todo sucedió de la nada, era tal la pasión que existía en esa habitación que las cosas no eran claras, pero si tenía una y no sabía cómo habían salido a la luz, pero no solo en mi mente y cuerpo, sino que las había expresado, como si mi cuerpo no tuviera autocontrol, como si el estar con él hiciera que fuera la mujer más débil del planeta. Con solo dos palabras sentí como Edward se movía más rápido y gemía en mi oído, como si esas dos palabras le dieran tal fuerza para demostrarme lo mismo que yo había dicho, lo cual estaba disfrutando… _Te amo_.

Cuando ambos llegamos al clímax, caímos derrotados en la cama sin dejar de abrazarnos, yo tenía las manos pasadas por su cuello mientras Edward me abrazaba por la cintura, los cuatro brazos parecían cadenas que eran irrompibles. Cuando empecé a temblar, Edward se movió para deshacer la cama y poder taparnos, yo me di la vuelta mientras él me abrazaba por la espalda dejándome pequeños besos por mi hombro y el cuello, algo realmente delicioso. Estaba agotada, necesitaba tomar fuerzas, no sé cuando fue que él de durmió pero yo a los pocos minutos estaba dormida entre sus brazos.

Desperté en mitad de la noche, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, cuando uno salta en la cama y espera ver que todavía estás en tu cuarto en vez de ese horrible sueño. Pero en mi caso no era así, miré a mi lado y ahí estaba Edward durmiendo todavía con un brazo puesto en mi cadera, debía haberse movido cuando yo me senté bruscamente. El seguía durmiendo, miré la habitación, la ropa de ambos estaba botada por todas partes, nosotros seguíamos desnudos en la cama. Había soñado con lo que había pasado hace poco, sus caricias en mi piel, sus ojos penetrantes, sus labios como una caricia infinita… yo diciéndole _Te amo_. ¿Me arrepentía? No, estaba claro, era lo que sentía, pero no era el momento, yo no lo merecía, yo no podía darle esa seguridad que necesitaba, él debía tener una novia a su lado que lo cuide, que lo quiera, que lo respete… que le sea fiel. Y yo no era esa persona.

No quería llorar, pero sentía como mis ojos se aguaban en lágrimas, esperando salir una tras otra, pero no podía, necesitaba pensar en que le iba a decir al día siguiente, porque él iba a preguntarme si lo que había dicho era correcto y yo no podría decirle la verdad. No podía decir que si lo amaba, era al único hombre que amaba y que me hacía sentir segura, feliz, querida, no podía. El no se merecía a una persona como yo, con la cual nunca iba a estar seguro de que le fuera fiel o que estarían para siempre. Me conocía perfectamente y yo no era de esas chicas.

Me di vuelta a mirarlo, seguía durmiendo como si nada ocurriera, como si yo no estuviera con una crisis de pánico por lo que sentía por él, por como hacía que mi corazón se acelerara o como mi estomago se revolvía al tenerlo cerca. Fue ahí cuando tuve la respuesta, sabía lo que iba a hacer, estaba todo decidido y no podía perder las oportunidades. Me acerqué, besé su rostro, bajé dejando pequeños besos por su pecho, sus pectorales, su torso, tenía mis manos en su cadera, sentí como se movía ante los roces, pero no abría los ojos, así que no sabía si estaba despierto o creía que soñaba. Pero eso no me detuvo. Acaricié sus brazos, pasé dejando un leve roce por su pecho hasta llevar a la pelvis, estaba completamente desnudo así que podía ver como ya estaba reaccionando, sonreí.

Tomé su miembro entre mis manos, lo masajeé y pequeños gemidos salían de la boca de Edward, pero sus ojos seguían cerrado. Me preguntaba qué pasaría por su mente en ese momento. Seguí con mi labor mientras con una de mis manos acariciaba sus muslos o subía nuevamente a su vientre bajo, adoraba escuchar sus gemidos. Sentí que él ya estaba preparado, yo lo estaba hace mucho, ya con solo soñar con él, el deseo corría por mi cuerpo. No esperé a despertarlo, me senté sobre él, acomode su miembro sobre mi cavidad y lentamente me senté quedando completamente dentro de mí, ambos gemimos con fuerza.

- Bella…- dijo con voz ronca, tenía los ojos entreabiertos, yo me estaba moviendo por lo que otro gemido salió de su garganta

- Te necesitaba- dije solamente mientras lo acariciaba y seguía con el movimiento

Edward sonrió, ágil se sentó para quedar a mi altura y besarme intensamente, pasé mis brazos por su cuello enredando mis dedos en su cabello, mientras él me tomaba por las caderas para ayudarme con el movimiento. No dejábamos de besarnos, de alguna forma tomábamos aire, pero no podíamos despegarnos, yo no quería despegarme de él, quería tenerlo ahí conmigo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario y más en ese momento.

Ahora era Edward quien guiaba los movimientos, yo no pude evitar dar pequeños gritos mezclados con su nombre mientras sentía como llegaba al orgasmo, arqué la espalda para acercarme más a él. Grité, grité como nunca antes, disfrutaba de cada corriente eléctrica que atravesaba mi cuerpo, cuando yo me estaba desfalleciendo sentí como terminaba, abrazándome tan fuerte que pensé que al día siguiente sus manos estarían marcadas en mi piel, y agradecía eso, saber que todo había sido realidad y que tendría algo de él en mi cuerpo. Nos quedamos abrazados en la misma posición, ambos tratando de controlar la respiración, le besé la frente, los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas y luego lo miré a los ojos, sonreía, yo le devolví la sonrisa para besarlo castamente en los labios. Me preguntó si quería descansar a lo que solo asentí, nos acomodamos, yo sobre su pecho escuchando su corazón y él me acariciaba la espalda, se que cayó dormido poco después, yo no pude volver a dormir.

.

_**Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco  
quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto  
Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte  
Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.**_

_**La luz ya, no alcanza  
No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza  
Un Ángel te cuida  
Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida**_

_**.  
**_

No hablé con Edward durante todo el fin de semana, Alice me llamó invitándome a cenar con ellos el sábado en la noche, pero les dije que no podía porque estaría con mi padre. De alguna forma eso era verdad, Charlie llegaría de su pesca y luego pasamos toda la tarde juntos. Edward también me llamé pero no le conteste. Había elegido mi destino y no lo cambiaria, era por el bien de ambos, él se merecía una mejor vida y conmigo revoloteándolo le iba a ser imposible. Sabía que al principio a ambos nos dolería, pero lo superaríamos, sabía que él lo superaría, tenía a cuenta chica por donde elegir, luego me olvidaría y yo sería feliz porque lo había logrado… porque yo, nunca lo podría olvidar, lo amaba, estaba completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, y si las cosas eran así, debía querer su felicidad y eso no estaba a mi lado.

El domingo en la noche llamé a Jake para pedirle si podía pasar a buscarme para ir al instituto diciendo que mi coche tenia algún problema, él no me discutió, se alegró de que pudiéramos pasar ese tiempo juntos. El lunes me besó con fiereza cuando llegó, aprovechando que Charlie se había ido, intentó convencerme que entráramos a la casa para tener sexo antes de clases, pero le dije que no me sentía bien, pero en realidad quería que el olor de Edward siguiera en mi piel lo más posible.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, ahí estaba el Porsche amarillo, el Aston Martin y el BWM rojo descapotable de Rose. El grupo estaba conversando, riéndose mientras esperaban a que llegara la hora de entrar. Si hubiese sido un día cualquiera, habría dejado a Jacob botado diciendo que tenía que hablar con Alice o alguna cosa estúpida para que me dejara ir, pero cuando crucé la mirada con Edward decidí que acompañar a mi novio no sería malo por ese día.

Las tres primeras clases fueron lo peor, gracias al cielo que los mellizos se sentaron juntos así yo no tendría que ocupar el lugar que en ese momento ocupaba Alice. Parecía que Edward sabía que no quería hablar así que ni siquiera me miraba… era mejor así. La hora de almuerzo fue fatal, no tenía alguna excusa así que tuve que quedarme con ellos en la mesa, intenté hablar como si nada, hasta con Edward, el cual no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos esperando que de esa forma yo le diera las respuestas que necesitaba, pero no lo haría, no quería hacerlo sufrir más de lo que lo haría durante lo que quedaba de año escolar.

A la hora de educación física le dije al profesor que no me sentía bien, era la única clase que no compartía con ninguno de los chicos, así que no era necesario aparentar. El profesor vio mi cara y parecía ser realmente creíble porque me sugirió ir a la enfermería, yo solo asentí y salí del gimnasio. Caminé sin rumbo fijo, estaba claro que no iría a la enfermería, me sentía mal pero nada que pudiera curar una enfermera. Como si mis pies supieran lo que quería hacer, me habían llevado hacia el Aston Martin. Sonreí al ver el coche, me encantaba ese deportivo, envidiaba al dueño, hubiese dado lo que fuera porque mi padre me regalara ese en vez de mi auto, pero yo era una señorita y no podía andar con ese estilo, según Charlie.

Miré a todas partes, no había nadie en los estacionamientos, apoyé mi mochila en el capó buscando una hoja y un lápiz. Escribí mientras una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla, era lo mejor, debía hacerlo, yo quería su felicidad y esa no estaba conmigo. Levanté el limpia parabrisas para dejar la nota, salí corriendo mientras tomaba mi celular y llamaba a Paul, otro amigo de Jacob, hace mucho que quería estar conmigo, me lo había dicho en varias fiestas, así que era el momento de darle la oportunidad. Lo esperé detrás de las canchas, intenté arreglarme para que no viera la tristeza, solo yo sabía que existía y así debía quedar.

Poco después apareció, con una sonrisa de conquista, me preguntó para qué lo necesitaba, pero yo no di respuesta solo lo besé, me tomó por las caderas, casi con la intención de tomarme por el trasero… si lo hubiera hecho, lo hubiese dejado, en ese momento necesitaba acción, necesitaba olvidarme de todo lo que navegaba por mi mente. Cuando nos separamos sonreímos, quedamos en vernos en la tarde, sus padres no estarían en casa así que pasaría por mí a las seis.

.

_**Y aléjate de mi amor  
Yo se que aun estas a tiempo  
No soy quien en verdad parezco  
y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**_

**_._**

A la última clase, con Alice conversamos lo justo y necesario, ella notaba que yo no quería hablar y respetaba mi espacio, haría lo que fuera para no perder su amistad, pero cuando supiera que había dejado a su hermano, no volvería a hablar, y lo entendía, Edward era lo más importante que cualquier cosa. Siempre me lo había dicho, era capaz de matar por Edward, y estaba feliz porque así fuera, sabía que él iba a estar bien pasara lo que pasara.

Me disculpé por no poder acompañarla pero había quedado con Jake, ya que él debía llevarme a casa, y antes del entrenamiento debía dejarme allá, así que debía salir rápido, ella lo entendió y dijo que le mandaría saludos a todos de mi parte, yo le agradecí. Salí rápidamente de la sala y corrí al coche de mi novio, todavía no llegaba y tampoco Edward, así que todavía no había visto la nota… mejor así, no quería estar presente, necesitaba que Jake llegara rápido, no quería verlo, no quería ver su rostro, no lo soportaría.

Como si me hubiese escuchado, llegó el chico alto, moreno, de ojos oscuros con una sonrisa blanca, me dio un beso, yo intente sonreír, entré al coche y nos fuimos, no sin antes darme vuelta para mirar como llegaba Edward a su deportivo y mirando a todos lados… buscándome, lo sabía, siempre hacia lo mismo. Bajé la vista e intenté ponerme al corriente con la conversación monologa que tenía Jacob hace no se cuanto rato.

No lo pude evitar… una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla como lo había hecho desde la última noche que pasé con Edward.

.

_**Si aun no me lo crees amor  
y quieres tu correr el riesgo  
veras que soy realmente bueno  
en engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**A quien más quiero**_

_**A quien más quiero**_

**_._**

…...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Nuevamente pido las disculpas correspondientes. Sé que dije que en dos semanas terminaba los exámenes y todo lo que sea de la Universidad, pero las cosas se atrasaron y tuve que seguir una semana más con trabajos, estrés, insomnio… uufff.

Bueno, pero aquí estoy, muchos me habían pedido esta canción, y espero que haya logrado el cometido, en realidad gracias a esta canción fue que comenzó el desafío de mi amiga. Mi hermana hiso una adaptación de esta canción donde Edward de la canta a Bella (algún día la subiré para que la lean) y fue cuando mi amiguita me dijo que yo podía escribir esto. Según ella lo estoy haciendo bien y está feliz que ahora tenga tiempo de seguir.

Ahora necesito la opinión de ustedes, así que espero sus reviews, con todo tipo de comentario, todos son bien recibidos. Gracias a... Quienes dejaron sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior y lamento la demora, tienen todo el derecho a enojarse.

Bueno, creo que no tengo mucho que decir, además creo que preferirán que escriba, escriba y escriba en vez de dejar este comentario jijiji. Nos vemos pronto, no lo duden, besos

Camili.

* * *

.


	7. Me voy

_**Canción del capítulo: Me voy - Camila, dejarte de amar**_

_Pueden leerlo antes de empezar el capitulo o mientras lo estén haciendo… disfrútenlo._

* * *

.

_**Me voy**_

_Edward_

Todo iba bien, la veía casi todos los días, y no era porque estuviéramos en el instituto, a Alice se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de que Bella fuera a nuestra casa porque debían terminar un proyecto de Literatura, aunque yo sabía que ese proyecto lo habían terminado hace mucho, ya que yo pasaba la mayoría del día con ellas mirando como trabajaban, como también sabía que Alice antes de irse a dormir, entraba en mi dormitorio y me decía que alguna parte del trabajo no le gustaba, que estaba mal redactada o que no era apropiado para ese lugar así que debía llamar a Bella para decirle que debían juntarse nuevamente además de que mi madre las esperaba para almorzar. Yo solo sonreía sin decirle nada, esperaba a que ella se fuera y yo reír tranquilo, porque sabía que no era por el trabajo, sino porque yo quería tener a Bella lo más cerca posible y que mejor que en mi casa.

Mi madre había quedado fascinada con la chica, la encontraba tierna, simpática y atenta con sus hijos y con eso ella quedaba feliz, casi todos los días me preguntaba si Bella vendría a casa a lo que yo respondía que era cosa de Alice, no tenía porque preguntarme a mí. Pero desde el día en que con Bella nos habíamos quedado dormidos en mi cama y Esme había entrado para taparnos y darnos un beso en la frente que yo era el causante de que esa chica le gustara para su hijo y una gran amiga para su pequeña. Todavía me sorprendía que ni Carlisle ni Esme me dijeran algo como _"ella tiene novio" o "todavía no la conoces", _solo comentaban que era una chica linda y cuando vendría de nuevo.

Muchas veces nos sentábamos a conversar sobre nuestras vidas, yo le contaba sobre nuestros viajes por Estados Unidos, como había conocido a los Hale y ella me contaba sobre su vida con Charlie y el porqué lo trataba por su nombre, esas semanas me habían servido para conocerla por cada detalle, como cuando fruncía el ceño o cuando cerraba los ojos para saber que decir antes de herir a alguien o decir la palabra incorrecta.

Y si hablábamos del juego… ¿Qué juego? Si volvíamos a los inicios, con las condiciones que se habían impuesto, podríamos decir que yo iba ganando… o íbamos en un empate, ella pasaba más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya por lo que a Black lo veía poco, además se veía en sus ojos lo bien que lo pasaba con mi familia, puntos a mi favor. Pero yo debía darle créditos a ella, me tenia vuelto loco, la quería en mi vida, esta mujer podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo y yo me dejaría, feliz sin siquiera preguntar porque, yo haría lo que fuera.

Las clases de Inglés eran otra cosa, con Jasper siempre teníamos algo planeado para impresionar a las chicas, molestar al profesor o solo travesuras que involucraran a nuestro grupo, como la vez donde las chicas tuvieron que desconectar sus móviles para que dejaran de sonar, le habíamos colocado alarma a todos y no paraban de sonar en clases enojando al profesor que no nos dejó de mirar en toda la clase esperando a escuchar un sonido más y mandarnos a un castigo. Con mi amigo no podíamos parar de reír, por lo que lamentablemente el castigo quedó para nosotros por interrumpir reiteradamente la clase. Siempre decían que algún día nos expulsarían, Alice me miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia la cual yo correspondía, jamás nos harían algo, éramos intocables… ¡Gracias padre!

Los únicos momento malo de mi día era cuando Bella debía irse con Black, verlo desaparecer por algún rincón del instituto me era irritante. Mi hermana siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme e intentar cambiar el tema o algo que lograra que yo solo me fijara en lo que ella decía, todo con tal de que olvidara donde estaba Bella en ese momento. Eran pocas horas al día, hasta podría decir minutos, pero para mí eran insoportables, no tenerla cerca, y saber en que estaba, era lo que me deprimía. También debía agradecer a Rose y a Kate que siempre estaban a mi alrededor, sabía muy bien que esta última estaba prendida a mí, lo había confirmado en una conversación con Alice.

- Kate está loca por ti… ¡es tan evidente!- decía mi hermana mientras se tiraba a mi sofá

- Esta encaprichada, es amiga de los Cullen, quien no querría eso… - Alice negó

- Oh no hermanito, ella esta enamoradísima de ti… quiere tenerte a su lado todo el tiempo, se ríe por todo lo que haces, hasta ha intentado sacarme todo un cuestionario de ti en el almuerzo… hasta podría decirte que esta celosa de Bella- la miré con el ceño fruncido

- Nadie sabe que con Bella tenemos algo

- Lo sé, pero pasas más tiempo con ella que con los demás, no puedes negarlo… eso hace que ella no tenga el espacio que quiere- mi hermana se rió- ella haría lo que fuera por tener el puesto de Bella… hasta uno más inferior

Muchas veces se me había pasado por la mente aprovechar que Kate demostraba lo que sentía por mi y salir con ella, eso podría deshacer las ideas de los demás de nuestra cercanía con Bella, pero luego negaba rotundamente, no podía estar con otra persona, aunque yo tuviera que compartirla con alguien más. Sabía que eso duraría poco, podía ver en los ojos de Bella que yo le gustaba, que sentía algo más fuerte que solo deseo por mí y yo necesitaba luchar porque eso se confirmara, lograr mi cometido, ella debía dejar a Jacob Black y venir a mis brazos, confiaba en ella, confiaba en que ella sentía alto tan fuerte que sabría qué camino seguir… eso esperaba.

Pero un día las cosas cambiaron, estaba seguro de eso, sabía que debíamos aparentar en algunas cosas, en especial cuando Black estuviera rondando o cuando Kate y Ángela estuvieran con nosotros, pero ese día era muy diferente, Bella parecía aparentar más de lo debía, en especial esa mañana cuando solo me sonrió para saludarme y no se acercó diciendo que debía pasar por la biblioteca antes de clases. Para que decir en la sala cuando no dejaba que la tocara, ese día se sentó con Alice o con sus amigas, nunca conmigo, pocas veces cambiamos palabras o nos rozábamos, era como si estuviera asustada por lo que hacía. Lo que más me dolió fue cuando se fue despidiéndose con la mano desde lejos, estaba decidido a llamarla y exigirle que nos viéramos, quería saber que ocurría para que estuviera así de distante. Cuando la vi desaparecer en su coche tome mi celular buscando su número, pero mi hermana me tomó del brazo negando con la cabeza, no, no debía llamarla, ella necesitaba su espacio, luego me llamaría. Pero nunca llamó… tampoco fue a casa como lo tenía planeado… no supe de ella.

.

_**Anoche te soñé  
hoy ya no sé qué hacer, conmigo  
tal vez no quise ver  
que en ti es donde encontré, el sol**_

_**Esta noche lo entendí**_  
_**estoy perdido y yo**_  
_**ya no puedo resistir**_  
_**es tarde y...**_

_**.**_

Alice llevaba toda la semana intentando convencer a nuestros padres de que necesitaba ir de comprar porque nuestro guardarropa estaba escaso desde que nos habíamos cambiado. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de ropa que donamos antes de cambiaron a Seattle, tenía razón, nuestros armarios estaban vacios, pero según Esme no era necesario, podíamos colocarnos la misma ropa tres veces aunque Carlisle intentaba ayudar a su hija diciendo que podría comprar algunas cosas, una salida de mujeres, mientras que él y yo hacíamos cosas de hombres. Yo sonreía, sabía que eso lo hacía temiendo a que al estar toda mi vida con Alice yo estuviera cambiando de fijación sexual, además no salía con muchas chicas, aunque ya le había asegurado que seguían gustándome las mujeres y que era su culpa tener dos espermatozoides veloces creándonos inseparables.

Al final de la semana Alice había logrado convencer a mis padres pero nada de salidas de mujeres y hombres, saldríamos con nuestros amigos y luego el fin de semana haríamos algo familiar, así que el viernes teníamos planeado ir de compras, yo obligado a ir como chofer y porque necesitaba de un modelo y crítico, aunque fueran Rose, Bella y Kate. Gracias al cielo había convencido a Jasper que nos acompañara, no quería ser el único hombre. Luego de terminadas las clases nos fuimos en dos coches, Rosalie, Jasper y Kate se irían en el descapotable rojo de los Hale y debido a que Bella no había ido en su coche ese día, vendría conmigo junto a Alice en el Volvo.

Estuvimos en el centro comercial hasta que por alto parlante dijeron que en cinco minutos cerraban, Jasper y yo hacíamos alabanzas al escuchar a las chicas decir que nos íbamos, no podíamos creer que no estuvieran cansadas de caminar de un lado a otro y probándose ropa. Gracias a las ideas de Bella pasamos a un restaurante con la comida más deliciosa que había probado en esa ciudad y todos dijeron lo mismo. Cuando fuimos a subirnos a los coches, Kate me pidió que volviéramos a hacer esa salida pronto, yo solo sonreí, sabía a lo que se refería y no eran las compras, ella quería que saliéramos a una cena, pero solo nosotros dos. Yo podría salir con ella, pero como amigos, algo que no comprendería. Discretamente miré a Bella quien nos miraba con el ceño fruncido, así que no le era tan indiferente como lo había demostrado en la semana. Solo le dedique una sonrisa a mi amiga sin prometer nada, solo la ayude a entrar al coche rojo.

Kate se fue con los Hale mientras yo me acercaba donde mi hermana quien hablaba con Bella de que nosotros iríamos a dejarla a su casa, yo asentí, en especial cuando Alice dijo que primero iríamos a dejarla a ella y luego yo iría a dejar a Bella.

En el camino Bella llamó a su padre diciendo que se iría al departamento, disimuladamente reí, tenía una leve sospecha de que se trataba todo pero me haría el desentendido, solo le pregunté si debía cambiar el rumbo a lo que ella asintió. Nos fuimos en silencio, abrí el portón de autos para poder dejar las bolsas y no tuviera que caminar, yo no tenía ninguna intención de hacérselo fácil, me había estado evitando durante toda la semana como para creer que haría las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque por dentro me dijera que fuera un perro faldero, no por dios, debía tener algo de orgullo. Ayudé a bajar las bolsas mientras sentía su mirada en mi, sabía lo que estaba pensando, sabía que esperaba que yo subiera con ella como si nada pasara, pero no esta vez.

No pude evitar reírme cuando la vi desaparecer por la puerta hacia el ascensor solo diciéndome _"Te necesito arriba en cinco minutos_". Estábamos dentro del juego, no podía negarme, debía obedecer.

Cuando me pidió que me quedara con ella toda la noche creí que las cosas cambiarían desde ese momento, como si aceptara que sentía algo tan fuerte por mí que no quería tenerme lejos nunca más. Hicimos el amor como nunca antes, disfrute de sus besos, de su cuerpo, la hice amarme como nunca antes y yo me sentía amado. El sentimiento hacia ella era cada vez más fuerte, podría decir hasta que estaba enamorándome de ella, la quería para mí a como dé lugar, aunque tuviera que secuestrarla e irnos lejos para no tener a nadie que nos señalara con el dedo por lo que hacíamos, solo la quería a ella.

Nos amamos toda la noche, sentirla en medio de la madrugada como me necesitaba y yo al saber que estaba conmigo cualquier fuego se encendía en mi interior para volver a adorarla. Ella era mía en ese momento, solo mía, y quería que fuera así desde ahora en adelante, estaba decidido a que dejara a Jacob, tenía todo de mi lado para lograrlo, no quería perderla. Todavía no podía creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado mientras hacíamos el amor, pensaba que solo se trataba de la pasión que sentíamos en ese momento, porque una chica como Bella no podía sentir eso por mi cuando llevábamos tan poco y ella tenía otra relación, una vida sentimental de un año y medio en donde nunca le había dicho eso… Te amo, eso me había dicho, en ese momento mi corazón se aceleró más de lo que estaba y no pude contenerme acelerando la penetración para sentirla cada vez más de mi posesión. Bella me amaba, pero ¿Cómo estar seguro? No quise decir nada por defender a mi corazón, si solo había sido producto del deseo y el placer, no quería herir a mi corazón correspondiendo y no fuera verdad. Pero si la amé de forma física, le demostré que yo también sentía lo mismo, y más en ese momento cuando ella me confesaba sus sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente me fui temprano, era fin de semana en familia como había dicho mi madre por lo que tendría que bañarme y crear una buena excusa por lo que había ocurrido esa noche, me despedí de Bella con un beso y me fui prometiéndole llamarla más tarde. En casa todos preguntaron por la chica, yo les dije que ya se encontraba bien y que pasaría el día con su padre. Igualmente me dijeron que la llamara para que fuera con nosotros a cenar, una muy buena idea, pero el teléfono nunca lo contestó, luego de mucha insistencia, Alice llamó, Bella le dijo que no podía porque pasaría el día con Charlie así que seria para otra ocasión, intenté llamarla de nuevo pero nuevamente no contestaba. Me asusté, debía haber alguna razón de porque no quisiera contestarme, no creía haber hecho nada malo como para que no quisiera hablar conmigo. Intenté aparentar en casa de que estaba bien, reí, jugué, hasta toqué el piano para que nadie supiera que estaba mal… solo Alice entendía lo que me pasaba, ella también lo sentía, solo colocaba su mano en mi hombro para darme apoyo sin decir nada, solo esa acción.

El domingo fue igual, nunca contestó, al final me rendí y no volví a insistir, acompañé a mi madre mientras pintaba, conversamos de cosas triviales hasta de un viaje a Forks para tomar aire, estábamos a pocas horas así que podríamos aprovechar un fin de semana, nuestra casa seguía ahí y era un momento para que Carlisle se relajara de tanto trabajo. Yo también podría relajarme de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

Esa tarde hicimos confirmar a nuestros padres que habían tomado la decisión correcta al no querer más hijos, mi hermana me quitó uno de mis CD por lo que tuve que perseguirla por toda la mansión para que me lo devolviera, al final tuve que ir por uno de sus vestidos favoritos para chantajearla por lo que empezó a gritar diciendo que si le había algo malo a su vestido estaría muerto aunque quedara como hija única y con el peso de haber matado a su mellizo, reímos y gritamos como locos, hasta que Esme se nos paró enfrente con cara de madre furiosa por lo que agachamos la cabeza, entregamos el vestido y el CD y cada uno a su habitación. Patético, con 18 años y estábamos castigados.

.

_**Sentí que el amor murió  
yo sólo fui un error  
y aunque muero por volver,  
me voy**_

_**.**_

¿Había sido un sueño lo que había pasado el viernes por la noche? ¿Había soñado que había pasado la noche con Bella? No entendía que ocurría, ella no me miraba, no se acercaba y con suerte a la hora del almuerzo me dijo algunas palabras, yo esperaba alguna mirada que me explicara lo que ocurría, ¿Black se había enterado de algo? ¿Por eso reaccionaba así? Fui paciente y le di su espacio, se entendía a kilómetros que no quería hablar conmigo así que no la molesté, en todas las clases me senté con Alice, además de que debíamos hacer las paces si queríamos entrar a la habitación del otro en casa… si, todavía seguíamos castigados.

Alice tampoco sabía que ocurría con Bella, no había podido hablar con ella a solas así que sabía lo mismo que yo, es decir, nada. Esperé a mi hermana para irnos juntos al estacionamiento, y poder tener a Bella cerca, pero apareció ella sola, la miré y solo negó con la cabeza, así que no había logrado nada. Caminamos en silencio donde estaban los deportivos, ahí estaban Jasper y Rose hablando apoyados en el Aston Martin, miré a mi alrededor buscando a Bella pero no estaba, tampoco estaba el coche de Jacob donde habían llegado ambos, así que debían haberse ido. Sacudí la cabeza, no quería imaginar a donde habían ido, debía pensar en otra cosa. Saludé a los Hale y les advertí que si tenía alguna abolladura mi tesoro ella serian los responsables por estar apoyados donde no debían. Alice les contó sobre nuestro castigo para buscar alguna ayuda que avanzara el proceso, ella debían haber pasado por lo mismo así que algún plan debían tener. Yo sonreí negando con la cabeza, esperaba que cualquier idea no nos llevara a algo peor, abrí la puerta para dejar mis cosas dentro cuando vi un pedazo de papel agarrado en el limpia parabrisas del coche, miré a mis amigos pero parecía que no tenían idea, lo tomé.

Miré a mi alrededor nuevamente, esperaba verla frente a mí con una sonrisa diciéndome que todo era una broma, que solo quería ver cómo reaccionaba o que yo había entendido mal, que no se refería a eso, que era algo positivo, ¡Tenía que ser algo positivo! No podía hacerme eso. Miré a mi hermana pero no me colocaba atención hablaba de alguna estupidez con Rosalie. Mi visión se nubló, no escuchaba nada, solo sentía como me hundía en un hoyo sin fondo, sin regreso, solo un pasaje de ida… sin Bella.

_**Eres libre, el juego termino**_

El juego termino… eso quería decir que ya no debíamos obedecer lo del otro, es decir que si ella me necesitaba yo no tenía que correr por ella, ahora podía negarme como ella se podía negar a mí. Era libre… ¿era libre de elegir? ¿Era libre de estar con quien quería? ¿Qué quería decir eso? Estaba confundido, no entendía nada, quería entender las cosas pero mi mente no funcionaba, solo intentaba encontrar alguna definición a esas palabras… el juego termino… eres libre.

No sé en qué minuto me subí a mi coche y salí del lugar, no sé como llegue a mi casa, no sé como estacioné el auto y subí a mi habitación, no sé como tranquilicé a mi madre de que todo estaba bien, no sé como logré mantener mi dormitorio en una pieza sin destrozar todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, no sé como controlé las lágrimas, no sé cómo no destruí mi móvil cuando intenté buscar el número de Bella para pedir una explicación, no sé cómo no la llamé, no sé como llegué a sentí que Alice estaba sentada en el suelo acariciando mi cabello mientras yo lloraba en sus piernas.

.

_**Ayer me equivoque  
creyendo que la vida es un juego  
y puedo así jugar contigo**_

**_._**

Sentía la mirada de mi hermana esperando a que yo volviera a caer al suelo llorando, me preguntó si ella conducía pero le sonreí diciendo que ella era la señorita y yo debía complacerla. Ella por primera vez no abrió la boca en todo el camino, yo le comenté lo que habíamos conversado con mi madre de irnos un fin de semana a Forks, ella solo asintió sin decir nada, le pregunté si luego de clases quería ir a tomar un helado o si tenia algún plan, me dijo que había invitado a los Hale a casa, pero si era necesario cambiaba los planes, yo negué, diciendo que sería entretenido estar los cuatro rondando a mamá como en los viejos tiempos.

En clases puse atención como nunca antes, en inglés seguíamos haciendo las mismas travesuras con Jasper como antes, en el almuerzo reímos ante la idea de estar una tarde juntos en nuestra casa, hasta con la idea de llamar a los padres de Rosalie y Jasper llorando para que se quedaran a dormir e ir todos juntos a la escuela.

Las siguientes clases siguieron igual, coloqué atención, hice mis deberes y al final de la hora esperé a Alice poyado en el Volvo esperando a que llegara de su clase de Literatura. Apareció Kate con una gran sonrisa, para mis adentros reí sabiendo cuáles eran sus intentos, movía las caderas pronunciadamente y movía las pestañas en reiteradas ocasiones para que yo mirara sus ojos. Conversamos sobre cosas de la escuela mientras esperábamos a los demás, se nos reunieron Ángela y Ben al poco rato y después llegaron Jasper y Rosalie, seguimos conversando y riéndonos mientras comentábamos lo que había ocurrido en inglés y volvíamos a reír. Vi a lo lejos a Alice y Bella que se acercaban a nosotros, la última venia con lentes de sol siendo que no era necesario, estaba a punto de llover. Ambas saludaron al grupo y todos devolvimos el saludo, seguimos conversando, Kate se despidió, tenía que ir a estudiar para un examen y debía ayudar a su madre, se despidió de todo con la mano mientras que a mi sorpresivamente me dio un beso en la mejilla. Todos rieron y comentaron sobre el atrevimiento de la chica, yo solo sonreí levemente mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Bella. Ella seguía seria.

- Y yo que pensaba que Bella terminaría con Jacob para estar contigo, pero parece que Kate es la nueva conquista- dijo Jasper mientras seguía riendo

- Con Bella solo somos buenos amigos… ella es muy feliz con su novio, ¿no Bella?- dije mirando la con una sonrisa

- Si… si- susurré, desvié la vista

- Lo siento Bella, era solo una broma, sin ofender- intentó arreglarla Jasper viendo que Bella no sonreía

- Tranquilo Jazz sé que es una broma… solo me duele la cabeza, no me he sentido muy bien

- Deberías ir a casa y descansar- dijo Alice mirándola detenidamente, yo me moví para subirme al coche, sentí como Bella miraba en mi dirección

- Si, tienes razón… hasta mañana chicos

Escuché como todos se despedían, yo ya estaba dentro del coche así que me hice como si no hubiera escuchado, suspiré, era realmente complicado hace como si nada pasara. Alice se subió por la puerta del copiloto y me dijo que los Hale nos seguirían, asentí y puse el Volvo en marcha.

Lo pasé como nunca antes, Esme nos hiso nuestra comida favorita, Jasper y Rose nos ayudaron a convencer a nuestros padres de que habíamos hecho las paces y podríamos volver a visitarnos en nuestras habitaciones, por lo cual aceptaron, luego se quedaron hasta tarde cuando los padres de los chicos llamaron para que volvieran, intentamos hacer lo mismo que cuando pequeños pero ya no daba resultados, así que cabizbajos, se despidieron de todos y se fueron a su casa. Ayudamos a mamá a ordenar el lugar y luego de despedirnos de ambos nos fuimos cada uno a su dormitorio.

Necesitaba de una ducha así que cruce la habitación para meterme al baño, disfruté del agua corriendo por mi cuerpo, sentía como se llevaba los problemas y toda la farsa que había tenido que ocupar ese día, pero no creerán que yo estaba bien… no, estaba mal, estaba destrozado, todavía tenía en mente el pedazo de papel donde decía que era libre y que todo había terminado, y más cuando vi a Bella ese día con Black como si nada pasara. La noche anterior cuando me vi llorando en los brazos de mi hermana fue cuando me di cuenta que debía aparentar mi sufrimiento, no podía hacer que todos sufrieran por mí, nadie debía saber que yo estaba mal. En ese momento me levanté de su regazo, le di su beso en la frente deseándole las buenas noches, me preguntó si podía dormir conmigo a lo que le sonreí y asentí, no podía negarle eso. Y desde ahí que no he dejado que nadie supiera cómo me sentía realmente, sabía que Alice notaba que todo era mentira pero no se lo confirmaría.

Escuché como se abría la puerta del baño, no entró, así que no era mi madre que traía algo y no creía que fuera mi padre porque no era de entrar así nada mas sin llamar, generalmente si quería hablar conmigo me esperaba en el dormitorio o volvía luego. Así que solo me quedaba una persona. Apagué la ducha y tomé una toalla envolviéndomela en la cadera mientras abría la cortina de ducha. Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirando al suelo, me salí y caminé hasta quedar frente al espejo mientras tomaba otra toalla para secarme el cabello.

- En este momento está en su departamento- la miré extrañado- cuando estábamos en Literatura y le pregunté cómo se sentía, me dijo que con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, le dije que se fuera a descansar por lo que me dijo que se iría al departamento para estar tranquila ya que Charlie no la dejaría de molestar…

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté sin rodeos, sabía que tenía alguna idea

- Deberías ir… tanto como para terminar con todo o como para arreglar las cosas- iba a protestar pero levantó una mano para detenerme- no me mientas con que nada pasa, lo puedo sentir, soy tu melliza recuerda… se que algo pasó entre ustedes, nunca te había visto llorar como ayer, sabes que si ella es la culpable, le haré la vida imposible…

- Es tu amiga, no quiero eso… por primera vez tienes amigos y no quiero que por mi culpa…

- Por ti haría cualquier cosa, te lo he dicho… alguien toca a mi hermano y se las ve conmigo- me interrumpió, yo sonreí- quiero verte sonreír como antes y si para eso debes arreglar las cosas, quiero que sea ahora… y si esto te deja con heridas, sabes que las cerraremos juntos

Sonreí y la atraje contra mí para abrazarla, se apoyo en mi pecho mientras me apretaba hasta dejarme sin aire y riera. Me dijo que nuestros padres se habían ido a dormir, el Volvo estaba afuera por lo que no haría ruido cuando me fuera. Me dijo que me estaría esperando despierta para lo que fuera, festejar o llorar, le di un beso en la mejilla y luego me dirigí a buscar que ponerme. Alice tenía razón, debía aclarar lo que ocurría, si en realidad todo había acabado quería escucharlo de su boca.

.

_**Y cuando siento que no existe  
más que hacer  
que huir de aquí  
me aferro a continuar,  
por ti**_

**_._**

Llegué al edificio en un tiempo record, tomé las llaves para abrir el portón y me estacioné donde siempre, el coche de Bella estaba así que Alice tenía razón, se había venido para acá. Subí en el ascensor, en el camino había planeado todo lo que quería preguntar y decir, no sabía si tocar la puerta o ocupar las llaves, a fin de cuenta me las había entregado para que pudiera entrar por las reglas del juego, pero si ya no existía seria como invadir la propiedad privada. Al final decidí que era la última vez así que no se enojaría.

Entré en silencio, si estaba durmiendo no quería despertarla o asustarla y pensara que alguien había entrado a robar. Estaba recostada en el sofá con un cojín sobre la cabeza, las luces estaban apagadas, solo estaba la luz del pasillo encendida. Dejé las llaves del departamento en la mesa del recibidor y las de mi coche las coloqué en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido de las llaves al chocar con la mesa, se levantó de un impulso sin dejar de mirarme con los ojos abiertos, pensé que eso le causaría un peor dolor de cabeza, me eché una reprimenda mentalmente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen rato, yo tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle pero no sabía por dónde comenzar, temía que cada respuesta fuera peor que la anterior, no sabía si estaba preparado para algo así, hasta tuve el impulso de dar media vuelta he irme sin decir nada, pero escuche las palabras de Alice, tenía razón, debía solucionar todo ahora, fuera bueno o malo.

- Vine a dejarte las llaves… ya no las necesito

- Si… gracias- Bella no lograba mirarme a los ojos mientras que yo no podía despegar la mirada de ella

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- las palabras habían salido de la nada

- Tú no te mereces a alguien como yo- dijo con la vista hacia abajo

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Creo que soy yo quien lo decide- alcé las voz por lo que la sobresalté logrando que me mirara

- El juego lo inventé yo, así que podía terminarlo cuando yo quisiera… bien me aburrí, así que se acabó- parecía más firme de cuando llegué, intentaba demostrar que era fuerte y era ella quien desidia

- Terminaste el juego porque tenias miedo… porque ya no era un juego, sino que algo más fuerte- Bella sabía que yo tenía razón por lo que bajó la mirada

- Si, tenía miedo… porque sabía que tú te lo tomarías como algo más que un simple juego y así no soy yo, no quiero una relación, para eso ya tengo una… tu solo eras un juego- la miré sorprendido, en su rostro se podía ver que decía la verdad, yo solo había sido un juego- gracias por venir a dejarme las llaves, no deberías haberte molestado… ahora me duele la cabeza y te agradecería que te fueras- nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos mirándonos detenidamente, bajé la vista suspirando

- Yo sé que me amas…- la cara de Bella cambio- se que lo dijiste la última noche pero no quise responderte para no asustarte más de lo que estabas… pero yo también te amo, lamento que esto haya que tenido que terminar así- me di la vuelta para salir, pero no me detuve aunque escuchara lo que más quería escuchar en toda mi vida

- Yo también te amo…

.

_**Esta noche lo entendí  
me estoy partiendo en dos  
ya no puedo resistir  
es tarde y...**_

_**Sentí que el amor murió**_  
_**yo sólo fui un error**_  
_**y aunque muero por volver... me voy**_

_**.**_

El fin de semana, tomamos algunas cosas y nos fuimos a Forks, fueron dos días de tranquilidad. Esa casa era muy parecida a la de Seattle, solo que el lugar era lo que diferenciaba todo. Con mi hermana adorábamos esta casa, habíamos rogado en quedaron a vivir ahí cuando se había decidido cambiar de residencia por el hospital, pero según Esme, para nuestro padre iba a ser mucho trabajo viajar tantas horas a Seattle todos los días, además tendría la tentación de trabajar horas extras en el hospital del pueblo.

Esos días solo pensé en mi y en mi familia, todo lo demás desapareció, deberes, amigos, civilización, aglomeraciones… ella.

La semana siguió como siempre, el grupo seguía intacto, Bella nos acompañaba como siempre aunque ahora desaparecía más seguido diciendo que debía ir a ver los entrenamientos de Futbol Americano o porque debía terminar algún deber, pero ambos sabíamos aparentar muy bien, nadie veía las diferencias que existían ahora en el grupo, solo una. Ahora yo pasaba más tiempo con Kate que con Bella a lo que todos daban por entendido que el seductor había aparecido nuevamente, yo solo me reía, nunca había sido un seductor, solo sabia como disfrutar de lo que las mujeres me querían entregar sin atarme a una relación por conveniencia. Tenía más que claro que Kate solo se sentía atraída por mí por ser el chico guapo y por ser un Cullen. También había intentado ser la mejor amiga de Alice, pero eso no había funcionado, ella todavía seguía siendo fiel a Bella y Rose, estaba feliz de que no hubiera perdido su amistad con ella.

Era viernes y las chicas habían decidido ir al cine y luego a comer algo, así que yo solo estaba encargado de ir a buscar a mi hermana cuando hubieran terminado, Carlisle no había permitido que fuera sola en coche hasta tan tarde a lo menos que manejara el Volvo, y como se rehusó, yo estaba en el deber de hermano mayor por dos minutos antes, de ir a buscarla cuando ella estuviera lista, así que con Ben y Jasper habíamos quedado en juntarnos mientras las chicas terminaban.

Nos quedamos en casa de Jasper jugando video juegos, mi amigo se había hecho de una gran selección de juegos cuando había estado en España, así que teníamos por donde elegir. Los señores Hale son pidieron pizza y bebidas así que fuera una gran noche de chicos donde nos reímos y pudimos hablar como lo hacían los chicos, no teníamos que estar pendientes de que las señoritas nos escucharan decir groserías o algo que las ofendiera. Ya eran las doce de la noche cuando sonó mi móvil, Alice pedía que la fuera a buscar y que les avisara a los demás, parece que ninguna había llevado coche. Cada uno se subió a su auto para dirigirnos al cine donde estaban las chicas esperando.

Cuando bajé del coche, Kate se lanzó a mis brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo solo pude reírme ante tanta muestra de afecto siendo que yo no le había demostrado lo mismo, solo coqueteaba un poco pero nada que dijera que quería tener alguna relación con ella, pero en realidad necesitaba dejarme querer. Le pasé un brazo por la cintura mientras intentaba despegarla de mi cuerpo lo más caballerosamente posible. Mi hermana me miraba con una sonrisa negando ante el atrevimiento de la chica y tras ella Bella bajaba la mirada, debía sentirse mal por la escena, ella todavía sentía cosas al igual que yo, pero había elegido este camino y yo lo aceptaría, no podía impedirme sentirme bien en brazos de otra. Porque al fin y al cabo yo no la había reemplazado, yo seguía siendo soltero, no había corrido a los brazos de otra mujer, solo me estaba dejando querer.

Escuché como Alice le preguntaba a Bella como se iba a ir a su casa, Kate se despidió de mi con otro beso en la mejilla mientras se subía al coche de Ben, él y Ángela la irían a dejar a su casa, yo me despedí de los Hale mientras abría la puerta del copiloto a mi hermana. Miré el rostro de Bella el cual demostraba cansancio y tristeza mientras negaba a lo que sea que le decía Alice, yo bajé la mirada esperando a poder irnos, sabía lo que intentaba hacer mi melliza pero no sabía si estaba preparado para algo así. Al final vi como Bella asentía con una leve sonrisa, tomaba su móvil y llamaba a su padre.

Alice con su movimiento de bailarina de ballet se acercó al coche y abrió la puerta de pasajeros, la miré advirtiéndole de lo que fuera a hacer, pero solo me regaló una sonrisa mientras le mostraba a su amiga por donde tenía que entrar, yo negué con la cabeza tratando de que las chicas no me vieran. Mi hermana se acercó a mí dándome un beso en la mejilla mientras me decía que servía para borrar los besos que había dejado Kate, me reí mientras cerraba su puerta. Lentamente caminé hacia la puerta del chofer, entré y esperé las instrucciones.

- Vamos a casa… llamé a mamá para que Bella se quedara en casa, hoy el jefe Swan tuvo que ir a Phoenix, y no dejaré que se quede sola en su casa- yo solo asentí y coloqué el motor en marcha

Todo el camino fue en silencio, algo extraño en Alice, pero no me molestó, en realidad no sabía que hablar y no creía que fuera un buen momento para hablar de cualquier cosa. Respetaba mucho las decisiones de mi hermana pero creía que esta se había pasado de la raya, ella sabía lo que ocurría entre nosotros, ella me había visto desarmarme por primera vez en mi vida por una chica, y ahora la invitaba a dormir a casa.

Estacioné el Volvo en el garaje, como un caballero que soy, les abrí a ambas la puerta para que salieran del coche y luego la puerta de la casa. En la sala nos esperaban mis padres, nos dieron una sonrisa de bienvenida y nos preguntaron si teníamos hambre. Esme, Alice y Bella hablaban de algo en voz baja, yo no podía dejar de mirar a esta última, la extrañaba demasiado, siendo que nos veíamos todos los días, pero sabía que ya no me pertenecía, ella había elegido otro camino y esperaba que fuera el correcto. Las mujeres subieron para ir a mostrarle su habitación a Bella, cuando las vi desaparecer del lugar suspiré, me sobresalté al sentir la mano de mi padre sobre mi hombro. Lo miré y él solo me sonreía.

- Creo que debemos tener una charla de padre a hijo

No sabía a qué se refería pero sin más lo seguí, subimos las escaleras para llegar a su escritorio, me dio la pasada mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. Ese lugar era de lo mejor, estantes llenos de libros de todo tipo, desde novelas románticas hasta libros complicados de medicina especializada. Cuando era pequeño tomada toda clase de libro e imitaba lo que hacía Carlisle sentado en su escritorio, luego él entraba y después de reír me echaba diciendo que no era un lugar para mi todavía. El mejor regalo fue a los 15 años cuando por fin me dejó entrar y elegir lo que quisiera leer, diciendo que ya era grande para estar todo el día con Alice y con mamá en el taller de arte.

Vi como mi padre se acomodaba en su silla y me mostraba con la mano la silla que estaba enfrente. Yo obedecí curioso de lo que debíamos hablar a esas horas de la noche, podía ser viernes pero generalmente mis padres a estar horas estaban en su dormitorio descansando después de un largo día de trabajo.

- Me imagino que la chica que te tenía con una sonrisa en el rostro las últimas semanas y que ahora desapareció, es Bella- lo miré sorprendido, ¿eran tan evidente?

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- era lo único que se me ocurría que decir

- Bueno… te vi como la mirabas en la gala del hospital, luego cuando venía a casa, cuando la invitaste a comer con nosotros y lo protector que te veías cuando dormías con ella- genial, para eso son los padres, para espiarte y se enteren de todo antes que nosotros, no pude más que asentir- pero Bella tiene…

- Si se, tiene novio… pero no te preocupes, ya todo pasó… ella no quiere nada- no quería seguir con ese tema, quería irme a mi cuarto y dormir

- No iba a decir que tiene novio… iba a decir que tiene miedo- miré a mi padre confundido, él me regaló una sonrisa para tranquilizarme- te voy a contar una historia…

- Papá, no creo que sea hora para historias- interrumpió levantando una ceja, como todos los Cullen, levantó una mano para callarme

- Solo escúchame- voté aire como un bufido y esperé- Tenia dos años más que tu, estaba en la universidad y un amigo tenia la novia perfecta… en realidad a mis ojos era la novia perfecta, tenía sueños en los que yo lograba quitarle la novia a mi amigo y nos íbamos juntos… pero nunca pasaba, siempre me decía que eso no era de amigos, no podía hacerle eso, así que solo quedaban en sueños. Los veía abrazados, besándose, la peor tortura por la que puede pasar un hombre… pero un día pasó, en una fiesta. Mi amigo fue al baño y yo me quedé con la chica- me miró con una sonrisa, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando- nunca habíamos intercambiado tantas palabras y risas, estuvimos una hora sin parar de hablar hasta que llegó mi amigo y las cosas cambiaron

- No me digas que le quitaste a la chica- estaba más que sorprendido de que mi padre fuera a hacer eso… yo siempre lo había visto tan correcto

- A la siguiente fiesta, ella olvidó por completo que estaba con su novio y no paramos de conversar en toda la noche, ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo cuando nos besamos… desde ese momento que nos empezamos a ver a escondidas…

- ¡Papá! ¿Mamá lo sabe?- estaba estupefacto, Carlisle se rió

- ¿Vas a dejarme terminar la historia?- yo asentí energético mientras cerraba la boca lo más fuerte que pudiera

- Era la mejor relación que había tenido en mi vida, yo la invitaba a mi casa, salíamos por la noche, nunca lo había pasado tan bien… aunque siempre luego sentía el remordimiento de que estaba faltando a la moral con mi amigo, pero cuando la veía todo desaparecía… hasta que un día le dije que debíamos dejar de andar ocultos, que debíamos afrontar los problemas porque yo quería estar con ella, pero la chica no pensaba lo mismo, así que decidió terminar lo nuestro y quedarse con mi amigo- me miró fijamente con una sonrisa- por miedo… tenía miedo que no funcionara… estaba acostumbrada a mi amigo y si lo nuestro no funcionaba iba a perder a los dos

Nos quedamos en silencio, por mi cabeza pasaban tantas imágenes intentando entender porque Bella había terminado lo nuestro, nunca me había dado una explicación razonable, solo que no quería seguir el juego, pero me decía que me amaba. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber si era el miedo de que lo nuestro no funcionara como le había ocurrido a mi padre… yo haría lo que fuera por Bella, no la dejaría, estaba seguro de eso.

Las palabras de mi padre interrumpieron mis pensamientos, levanté la vista intentando entender lo que me quería decir.

- Nunca se me pasó por la mente que la historia volvería a ocurrir… con mi propio hijo… pero no te voy a negar que me gustaría que tuviera el mismo final- lo miré desconcertado, Carlisle sonreía como si fuera algo bueno que yo hubiera terminado con Bella

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es mejor que las cosas no hayan funcionado entre Bella y yo?- mi padre negó sin borrar la sonrisa

- Esme al final tomó la decisión de dejar a su novio… la convencí de que si se venía conmigo podía ser que tuviéramos momento malos, pero yo haría lo imposible para arreglarlos, porque la quería conmigo para siempre… ahora nos ves, felizmente casados, con dos hijos maravillosos y con una vida con problemas y alegrías pero que podemos vivir juntos

- ¡¿Mamá? ¿Hiciste que mamá terminara con tu amigo?

- Si no lo hubiera logrado, hoy no estaría conversando contigo sobre esto- lo miré pensativo

- Buen punto…- Carlisle rió, se puso de pie y me obligó a mí a hacerlo, me dio un gran abrazo, luego me tomó con sus manos por el rostro para que lo mirara fijamente

- Si en realidad la quieres, lucha por ella…- bajé la mirada

- No es tan fácil como crees

- Eres un Cullen, lo que te propones, lo logras

Los dos nos reímos y yo volví a abrazarlo, estar en los brazos de mi padre o de mi madre era lo mejor, el mejor refugio del planeta, con cualquiera de los dos podía sentir que las fuerzas volvían a mí y que nadie podría quitarme nada, porque estaba a salvo en sus brazos. Le di las buenas noches y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Gran sorpresa fue ver en mi cama un bulto, Alice debía haberle prestado su dormitorio a Bella así que se había venido a dormir aquí, pero los ojos se me salieron de la impresión al ver que era Bella quien dormía en un lado de mi cama. Miré a todos lados esperando que fuera alguna broma o saber si alguien más sabía que ella estaba aquí.

La miré detenidamente, se veía calmada durmiendo abrazando una de las almohadas, parecía respirar el olor que expulsaba. Me coloqué el pijama, tratando de no mover mucho, me acosté al otro lado. No mas acomodarme en ella, Bella se corrió para quedar pegada a mí sobre mi pecho. Sonreí, la abracé para quedarnos dormidos.

.

_**Anoche te soñé  
hoy ya no sé qué hacer... contigo**_

**_._**

…...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¿Cómo va? ¿Sorprendidos? ¿Comentarios?

Hay muchas partes de este capítulo que me recuerdan a sucesos que pase yo, y más que todo, me encanta como quedo la conversación de Edward con Carlisle.

Bueno, como algunas opinaron, y eran buenas ideas, trate de demostrarle a Bella que Edward puede estar con otras chicas y que lo hacen reír, y también a Edward que puede encontrar un amor normal sin obsesiones, pero hay veces que el amor es más fuerte que nuestra razón y es ahí donde creemos equivocarnos. Todo se verá en los siguientes capítulos.

Muchas gracias por sus opiniones, favoritos e ideas. Tengo cada idea anotada para poder ocuparlas próximamente, así que pueden estar pendientes por si salen. Gracias por sus reviews a… _**Melanie Stryder, joli cullen, Alexandra015, adri, trafanzavi**_, y espero más comentarios para este capítulo, que me ha gustado mucho en especial porque ha quedado muy acorde con la canción.

Nos vemos pronto, muchos besos

Camili.


	8. De que me sirve la Vida

_**Canción del capítulo: De que me sirve la vida - Camila, dejarte de amar**_

_Pueden leerlo antes de empezar el capitulo o mientras lo estén haciendo… disfrútenlo._

* * *

.

_**De que me sirve la vida**_

_Edward_

Se escuchaban los pájaros cantar, debía ser temprano, intenté acordarme que día era, todavía no estaba seguro de que tuviera que ir a clases… no, no debía ir a clases, era sábado, había ido a recoger a Alice al cine porque no había querido conducir el Volvo y luego…

Ahora entendía porque me faltaba aire para respirar, pero en ese momento podía faltarme por completo pero no me importaría, la tenía ahí conmigo abrazada a mi cuerpo y con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, nada mejor que despertar de esa forma. No quería moverme con temor a despertarla y saliera corriendo de la habitación diciendo que todo había sido una equivocación o que no me hiciera ilusiones porque no significaba que podíamos estar juntos, si era mi último momento con ella quería aprovecharlo lo que más pudiera, además si Alice todavía no venía a interrumpir en mi dormitorio era porque todavía no amanecía y nadie estaba despierto.

- Necesitamos conversar, ¿cierto?- me sobresalté al darme cuenta que ella estaba despierta, levantó el rostro para quedarse mirándome- disculpa, no quería asustarte

- No, tranquila…¿Cómo dormiste?- Bella sonrió mientras hacia un gesto de negación con la cabeza y volvía a su postura inicial sobre mi pecho

- Bien gracias… ayer quería hablar contigo por eso vine a tu dormitorio, pero demoraste en llegar y me dormí, no era mi intención invadir tu lugar…

- Créeme, no es una molestia- la interrumpí

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio esperando a que alguno de los dos dijera algo, o que de alguna forma mágica las cosas quedaran claras sin necesidad de hablar, pero eso era mucha fantasía como para creer que sucediera. Quería explicaciones, quiera entender porque ya no podíamos estar juntos siendo que yo nunca le critiqué que estuviera con dos hombre, yo solo quería tenerla conmigo, sabía que Bella era mía aunque aparentara ser de otro, aceptaba todo eso porque sabía que yo podía ganar, pero ella tenía otra visión.

No sabía si podía tocarla, tenía ganas de abrazarla fuerte, como cadenas que no le permitieran moverse nunca más de mi lado pero no quería asustarla y creyera que era mejor salir corriendo diciendo que todo era un error, todavía tenía esperanzas de que me dijera que solo había sido una broma y el juego seguía adelante. Bella se movió apoyando su mentón en mi pecho quedando con la mirada fija en la mía.

- No quiero que te hagas ilusiones… solo dormimos juntos, pero no volverá a ocurrir…

- Bella ¿Por qué quieres terminar?- bajó la mirada y suspiré derrotado

- Tú no te mereces algo así… yo ya tengo novio y tu no debes ser el segundo plato de nadie, menos el mío… tú te mereces a una chica que te quiera por completo… no solo para un juego

- Pero y si yo quiero ese juego… no puedes prohibirme…- colocó una de sus manos en mi boca para callarme

- No, tú no quieres eso

- Me dijiste que me amabas- Bella sonrió sintiendo

- Por eso mismo, es tanto lo que te amo que no quiero que estés en este juego… no me importa lo que sienta Jacob o los demás, porque no siento nada por ellos…- con la mano que había estado impidiendo que hablara me acarició la mejilla- Pero si me importas tu, a ti no quiero verte sufrir

- Soy yo quien decide eso

- No, en esta ocasión no, yo no quiero que estés ahí… y si es necesario alejarme por completo de tu lado, así será

Me regaló una de sus sonrisas, me dejó un beso en el pecho y luego se levantó para salir de mi cuarto, traté de impedir que se fuera pero me dijo que no quería estar ahí cuando los demás se despertaran, en especial Alice. Yo sabía que había algo más aparte de que la vieran en mi dormitorio. Cuando me quedé solo tenía ganas de golpear algo, me sentía realmente frustrado, no podía creer que no tenía el poder de convencimiento para decirle que yo quería seguir jugando, porque como había dicho mi padre, los Cullen cuando nos proponíamos algo, lo lográbamos y yo quería que así fuera con ella… pero parecía que al final, la había perdido.

.

_**Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje  
con rumbo hacia lo desconocido  
no se si algún día vuelva a verte  
no es fácil aceptar haber perdido.**_

**_Por más que suplique no me abandones_**  
**_dijiste no soy yo es el destino_**  
**_y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_**  
**_tenia que elegir otro camino._**

**_._**

Tratar de aparentar que te encuentras bien era algo sumamente difícil, pero parecía que daba resultado, las personas ya no preguntaban cómo me encontraba, solo se dedicaban a hacer sus vidas como antes, como si en realidad nada estuviera sucediendo para que sus respectivas vidas. Me alegraba que fuera así, escuchar un "como estas" nuevamente me sacaría de mis casillas y explotaría diciendo más de la cuenta y en esos momentos no podía.

Dos meses, todo ese tiempo había pasado desde mi última conversación con Bella a solas… en realidad de mi última conversación decente con ella, lo que compartíamos mientras estábamos con el grupo eran monosílabos o alguna que otra cosa referente a las clases, pero nada importante. Yo por mi parte, había intentado salir con Kate un par de veces, pero no podía verla más que como una amiga, hasta tuve que pedir auxilio a mi hermana para que me la sacara de encima, no sé qué fue lo que me invento que ahora solo seguía coqueteando conmigo pero ya no pedía que saliéramos. Una vez tuve deseos de saber que habían conversado pero luego me arrepentí, sabia las locuras que se me ocurrían a Alice no querían saber que le había dicho.

Con los demás, estupendamente, éramos el gran grupo de la escuela, éramos más populares que las porristas y los jugadores, con Alice ya teníamos estacionamientos reservados para nuestros coches, aceptábamos todo lo que el director nos ofreciera y había veces que pedíamos favores extras para nuestros amigos, en especial para Jasper y nuestro nuevo integrante, Emmett, un chico que estaba en el equipo de futbol americano con Jacob, ya que ambos pasaban haciendo torerías llamando la atención de los profesores quienes con gusto entregaban castigos cada vez que podían, en especial el profesor de Inglés.

En casa ya no era el mismo, intentaba aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero esa sonrisa que había aparecido hace unos meses, ya no existía. Mi madre me preguntaba por esa chica misteriosa, pero yo solo le decía que era un sueño imposible, mi padre intentaba darme ánimos, me contaba detalles de la relación que habían formado con Esme, pero nada me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Bella había decidido que las cosas quedaran hasta ahí y yo debía aceptar los hechos, debía seguir con mi vida, tenía la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos, se compartir con las personas, como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos.

Con Alice las cosas eran diferentes, cada vez éramos más unidos, parecía que al estar las cosas mal a nuestro alrededor, lograba que nuestra unión fuera inquebrantable. Todos los días nos sentábamos en el patio trasero para conversar sobre nuestro día, le habíamos pedido a Esme que nos diera un lienzo para pintar. Entonces cada tarde, los mellizos nos sentábamos a dibujar mientras conversábamos.

- Rosalie no quiere admitir que le gusta Emmett

- En una de esas es cierto- respondí sin quitar los ojos del rastro de carboncillo que dejaba en la hoja

- Tu siempre le crees a las personas, Edward… es cosa de mirarlos- Sentía la mirada de Alice, solo sonreí

- Si los veo… puedo hasta leer sus pensamientos con solo mirarlos- miré a mi hermana que me miraba escéptica, suspiré- Rose cree que Emmett es infantil, ya nos tiene a Jasper y a mí como para tener a otro crio en el grupo

- Rosalie es igual de infantil que todos nosotros juntos- ambos nos reímos del comentario, nuestra madre apareció tras en ventanal

- Alice, tienes visitas- mi melliza saltó mientras dejaba los materiales botados y se quitaba el delantal para no ensuciar su ropa

Chillaba mientras recibía a sus amigas en casa. Hoy era día de chicos y chicas, Alice, Bella, Ángela, Kate, y Rose se juntarían en casa para hacer cosas… cosas de chicas, mientras Jasper, Ben, Emmett y yo nos juntaríamos más tarde a hacer algo que no incluyera compras, compras, o… más compras. Seguí el camino que danzaba mi hermana negando, dejaba todo botado y daba por sentado que yo ordenaría después, siempre hacia lo mismo, el hermano ordenado, estaba detrás para reorganizar sus desastres.

Mi madre se acercó a la obra de Alice, la miró de varias perspectivas, entrecerrando los ojos, las tácticas que tenía un profesional para observar lo que el artista quería expresar, yo seguí esparciendo el carboncillo con mi dedo. Al minuto sentí la presencia de mi madre tras mío. Debía de estar usando sus técnicas para calificar mi dibujo, pero no dijo nada, siguió observando como yo hacía trazos y luego difuminaba en los sitios correctos creando luz y sombra dando más realidad al cuadro.

Edward desde pequeño que se ha interesado en las artes… puede que sea mi influencia, siempre los tuve entretenidos con un pincel mientras yo trabajaba en el taller, todo con tal de que no hicieran sus travesuras- escuché a alguien reír aparte de Esme

Miré hacia atrás dando vuelta el cuello tan bruscamente que pensaba que se me había dislocado, pero cualquier dolor que hubiera podía disminuir al ver a Bella sonriendo a mi madre y mirando lo que estaba haciendo. Me sonrojé, no estaba acostumbrado a que los demás me vieran dibujando o pintando, era un secreto de la familia. Mi madre debería haberme advertido que venía alguien. Sacudí la cabeza e intente concentrarme nuevamente en lo que estaba haciendo.

.

_**De que me sirve la vida  
si eres lo que yo pido,  
los recuerdos no me alcanzan**_

_**Pero me mantienen vivo.**_

_**De que me sirve la vida  
si no la vivo contigo  
de que me sirve la esperanza  
si es lo último que muere  
y sin ti ya la he perdido.**_

_**.**_

Escuché como Esme volvía a hablar.

- Siempre se ha interesado más en el carboncillo que en los demás materiales…

- Siento que les doy más vida… me involucro en el cuadro- la interrumpí, mi madre siempre intentaba mostrarme nuevos materiales pero solo los ocupaba una vez y volvía al carboncillo

- Y claro que lo logras… Bella, ¿sabias que Edward toca el piano?- el día se iluminó cuando escuche su voz

- Si, la primera vez que vine a esta casa, Edward me demostró su habilidad con el piano… toca bellísimo

- Si, adoro cuando toca, la casa se llena de luz… Este chico pinta, toca, compone, lee… me sorprendería que terminado el año me dijera que quiere ser doctor como su padre- todos nos reímos mientras yo negaba con la cabeza- bueno, iré a ver que quieren las chicas, Bella, estás en tu casa- Esme me mesó la mejilla- no olvides ordenar antes e irte

- Alice debería ordenar su parte

- Ella está con sus amigas, no seas mal hermano

- ¡Mamá!- discutí, siempre era lo mismo

- Edward…

Bufé mientras asentía y recibía un abrazo de la mujer que me trajo al mundo y a ese demonio en miniatura de mi hermana. Escuché una leve risita de parte de Bella, no se había movido en ningún momento, seguía en el mismo lugar con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Me di vuelta para sonreírle como muestra de un saludó y luego volví a concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo.

Su olor era inconfundible por lo que supe inmediatamente que estaba cerca, me encantaba estar así con ella, era un silencio cómodo en medio de ese jardín lleno de arboles, pájaros cantando, el sonido del viento chocar con las hojas. Escuché nuevamente a Bella reír por lo que me di vuelta para ver que le causaba tanta gracia. Me sorprendí al ver a mi padre tomándola por los hombros mientras me miraba sonriente, tenía muy claro lo que me quería decir con la mirada, "Si esta aquí contigo y no con sus amigas, es porque realmente le interesas". Volví a negar mientras intentaba por tercera vez concentrarme en el dibujo, parece que mi familia estaba en contra de que terminara lo que estaba haciendo.

- Creo que se ve hermosa- dijo mi padre

- ¿Quién?- pregunté sin pensar, Carlisle se rió

- Tu cuadro… Bella siempre es hermosa, hijo- ambos nos sonrojamos, yo miré a mi padre con enojo- Tu madre es tan bella como la que has dibujado

- Tienes razón Carlisle… Edward ha hecho un muy buen trabajo- sonreí, volví a mirar el retrato de mi madre

- Son los primeros en decir algo bueno

- ¿Las mujeres de esta familia han dicho lo contrario?- preguntó mi padre

- Alice dice que se ve gorda, algo sobre que las mejillas están muy aluminadas por lo que se ven redondeadas, mamá con sus critica silenciosa donde no dice nada, solo se dedica a mirar y poner sus expresiones que nunca se sabe que quieren decir… a lo menos ustedes dicen algo bueno… aunque viniendo de ti papá no es muy objetivo que digamos

Volvieron a reírse, Carlisle se disculpó diciendo que debía ir a saludar a los demás, así que nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio. Me preguntaba porque no volvía donde las demás chicas, estaba claro que ellas la esperaban y se comenzarían a preguntar donde se había metido. Era tan mi curiosidad que le pregunté lo que ella me respondió que no había subido en ningún momento, le había dicho a Alice que vendría a saludarme así que ella inventaría algo, como siempre.

No supe que mas decir, por decima vez intenté concentrarme en el dibujo, no quería darla por terminada, sabía que habían detalles que todavía necesitaban de arreglos, pero no tenía cabeza en ese momento para saber qué hacer, solo pensaba en tener a Bella entre mis brazos y poder besarla sin esconderme, que todos se enteraran de que la amaba. Solté el carboncillo y me di vuelta bruscamente para quedar frente a la chica. Ella me miraba sorprendida por mi actitud, más sorprendida quedó cuando la tomé de la mano para que entrara en la casa.

No se reusó a seguirme, dejaba que la condujera a donde lo quisiera, eso me dio más agallas para lo que quería hacer, esta sería mi última estrategia para ganar el juego del cual había sido corrido, era mi última oportunidad para lograr lo que quería, debía seguir los consejos que me daba mi familia directa o indirectamente, y hoy me habían dado muchos. Secretamente me habían dado las posibilidades para poder ganar y de las formas en que yo era bueno y nadie podría ganarme. Sin siquiera yo darme cuenta, llegamos al salón donde mi madre tenía nuestros cuadros colgados y donde estaba el piano. Suspiré antes de soltar a Bella quien no decía nada.

La miré esperando encontrarme con una expresión de odio o enojo por haberla arrastrado por toda la casa hasta ahí, pero ella no me miraba, solo su alrededor, miraba los cuadros, los ventanales que daban hacia el exterior. Necesitaba hablar pero las palabras no salían, era como si con solo mirarla la valentía que tenía dentro desapareciera, pero debía ser fuerte.

- Bella, necesito que me escuches- por fin me miró pero con tristeza en sus ojos

- No Edward, ya no estamos jugando

- Lo sé, esta es la realidad por eso…

- No, basta…- me interrumpió desviando la mirada- debo volver con las chicas…

- Solo dame cuatro minutos… luego puedes irte

Bella se quedó estática donde estaba, me miró mientras yo me sentaba frente al piano, suspiré mientras acariciaba cada tecla, era mi saludo hacia el instrumento, pidiéndole las fuerzas necesarias que me ayudaran en ese momento. La melodía comenzó a sonar, hace poco había escuchado esta canción, era exactamente lo que me ocurría con Bella en ese momento y necesitaba que ella sintiera lo que quería expresar. No era muy bueno cantando, pero el momento lo valía… tanto exactamente lo que quería decir…

**(Esta parte la canta Edward)**

**.**

_**Escucha bien amor lo que te digo  
pues creo no habrá otra ocasión  
para decirte que no me arrepiento  
de haberte entregado el corazón.**_

**_Por más que suplique no me abandones_**  
**_dijiste no soy yo es el destino_**  
**_y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_**  
**_tenia que elegir otro camino._**

**_De que me sirve la vida_**  
**_si eres lo que yo pido,_**  
**_los recuerdos no me alcanzan_**

_**Pero me mantienen vivo.**_

_**De que me sirve la vida  
si no la vivo contigo  
de que me sirve la esperanza  
si es lo último que muere  
y sin ti ya la he perdido.**_

**_._**

No pude terminar de tocar, vote mis manos sobre las teclas haciendo un estruendoso ruido, nada que ver con lo que había tocado hace unos segundo. Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, necesitaba que Bella entendiera lo que la canción quería decir, no podía permitir que ella se fuera sin siquiera haber luchado por mantenerla a mi lado.

Sus manos se acercaron a mi rostro borrando el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas, acercó sus labios a los míos, besándome con la mayor ternura que pudiera existir en el mundo. Quería intensificar ese beso, quería tenerla a mi lado para siempre, pero ella se separó. La miré confundido, Bella me sonrió, besó mi frente, mi nariz y nuevamente mis labios. Por su rostro también caían lágrimas, podía ver que aguantaba el no derramar más, mostrarse fuerte como ella creía ser, negó sin dejar de mirarme.

No tuve momento de poder alcanzarla y retenerla cuando ella ya había salido del salón en rumbo a alguna parte donde sabía que yo no la encontraría. La había perdido.

.

.~.~.~.~.~*~*~.~.~.~*~*~.~.~.~*~*~.~.~.~.

.

.

_Bella_

Amo a Edward Cullen, lo amo con toda mi alma, haría lo que fuera por salvarlo de mis garras. Yo era mala, era la peor persona de este mundo, nadie se merecía tener mi amistad o mis sentimientos, porque cuando lo hacían, perdían todo lo bueno en ellos, yo era un veneno, algo prohibido… especialmente para Edward.

Grité, grité como nunca antes, no me importaba que los vecino me trataran como una loca o que vinieran al departamento para alegarme por los griteríos, no me importaba nada, solo necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba sacarme de lo más profundo de mi, todo sentimiento, emoción, cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con Edward, debía borrarlo de mi… no porque no lo quisiera conmigo, solo quería salvarlo de mi. Pero mi corazón decía otra cosa, quería volver a la mansión Cullen, rogar a sus padres que me dejaran entrar y abrazarlo, que nunca más pudiera separarse de mí, besarlo hasta el cansancio sin importar terminar sin aire, moriría feliz de asfixia pegada a sus labios.

¡Amo a Edward Cullen! Pero no debería hacerlo, me pegué en la cabeza, tomé un cojín de mi sofá dándome varios golpes con él con tal de borrar a ese chico de mi mente. Era por su bien, necesitaba borrarlo para que él pudiera seguir con su vida, él no merecía tener a una perra, prostituta a su lado, necesitaba otra chica, alguien que no le causara dolores de cabeza o inseguridades, porque eso es lo único que yo podría darle, solo inseguridades.

Sería capaz de arrancarme el corazón con tal de olvidarlo, porque era por su bien… ¿y mi bien? ¿Yo quería olvidarlo? No, obviamente que no quería olvidarlo, quería tenerlo conmigo para siempre, este hombre había llegado a mi vida para darme una oportunidad de cambiar… ¿y porque no la tomaba? Porque yo ya estaba rota, yo ya no servía, era un coche averiado que no tenia reparación, podía arreglarme mil veces pero seguiría fallando más adelante. Yo quería darle seguridad, quería darle amor, pertenecer a esa familia, quería poder sonreír sin preocuparme quien fuera el nuevo chico con quien jugaría, quería que fuera solo él, ¿y por qué no?

¡Porque yo no servía para eso!

Habían pasado dos meses, dos semanas y cuatro días desde que le había dicho que no más, hace cuatro días que él me había dedicado una canción donde decía que no podía vivir sin mí, que la vida no tenía sentido… ¡exactamente lo mismo que me ocurría a mí! Pero no podía obligarlo a entrar al mismo hoyo donde estaba yo, Edward debía salvarse, yo debía ayudarlo a salvarse, porque yo no era una mujer para él.

Estaba muerta por dentro, ya ni siquiera podía dirigirle la mirada, no me paraba a decir nada porque veía que la verdad saldría en vez de la respuesta de la pregunta que me estuviera haciendo, le diría que lo amaba con toda mi alma y que lo necesitaba a mi lado, pero no podía. Grité nuevamente, estaba confundida.

Jacob, era otra cosa, peleábamos todos los días, a cada momento, no quería que me tocara, que me rozara siquiera, odiaba tenerlo cerca, lo único que quería era que se acabara el día y que desapareciera de mi vista. Hasta Charlie lo había notado, me preguntaba si las cosas iban bien, yo no podía mentirle. Le dije que ya no lo quería, que teníamos intereses distintos, pero no sabía cómo decirle que se terminaba todo. Mi padre intentaba animarme, diciendo que las peleas pasarían y luego todo volvería a la normalidad. Tuve que irme de la casa para no pelear con él, Charlie no era nadie para darme consejos amorosos siendo que su mujer se había ido sin un porque, dejándolo solo con una hija que criar y luego nunca más había buscado otra mujer.

Hace dos días que no había ido a casa, llamaba a Charlie diciéndole que tenia deberes que hacer, exámenes que preparar por lo que no podía ir a casa. Me quedaba en el departamento, esperando que en algún maldito momento apareciera la respuesta a mis preguntas, a la confusión que tenía en mi mente.

Le agradecía a Alice por haber respetado mi espacio, una vez al día me llamaba para saber cómo estaba, pero nada que estuviera relacionado con su familia o su hermano, solo preguntaba por mí, si necesitaba algo y luego la conversación terminaba con una _"hasta mañana"_.

Quería respuestas, quería que alguien viniera y me dijera que era lo correcto en ese momento, que era lo que debía hacer, uno, para terminar con esta angustia, dos, como lograr que Edward me odiara, tres, yo poder olvidarme de él y lo mucho que lo amaba. Fue como si en realidad alguien me escuchara, miré a mí alrededor, el living estaba desordenado, pero no me importaba en ese momento.

¿Por qué yo no me merecía una segunda oportunidad? Edward podría ayudarme, yo sabía que a su lado podría sanarme, podría ser la chica buena y educada que todos creían que era, podía serlo. Edward era mi salvación, yo no lo empujaría al fondo, seria al revés, él me ayudaría a salir de el. Sabía que podía, lo amaba tanto que podía hacer lo que fuera por él, ¿Por qué no?

Corrí a mi habitación, tomé una chaqueta, me coloqué las zapatillas y corrí a la entrada donde estaban las llaves de mi coche, no necesitaba nada más, solo conducir donde me llevara mi salvación, sabía que podía.

Nunca había conducido tan rápido por Seattle, era la hija del jefe de policía, debía seguir las reglas, pero en este momento podía romper toda ley de tránsito con tal de llegar a mi objetivo, solo dos paradas, solo dos momentos necesitaba y sabía que podía volver a sonreír y no solo yo, sino que dos personas volveríamos a sonreír, no me importaba nadie más, solo yo y Edward.

.

_**De que me sirve la vida  
si eres lo que yo pido,  
los recuerdos no me alcanzan**_

_**Pero me mantienen vivo.**_

**_._**

Dejar a Jacob no creía que fuera a ser tan fácil, fue cosa de decirle que lo nuestro no iba bien y que yo estaba enamorada de otro hombre, solo eso. ¿Qué si se enojó? Creo que su orgullo quedó destrozado pero hasta él se había dado cuenta que ya no había amor, me preguntó quién era el chico que me había enloquecido pero solo pude reír, ¿Qué le decía? Si, Jake, Edward, a quien siempre lo tuviste celos porque pasaba más tiempo con él que contigo. Lo sabría el lunes cuando entráramos a clases, no había necesidad de más palabras, ahora necesitaba que mi oportunidad se diera, necesitaba demostrarle a Edward cuanto lo amaba y que me perdonara por lo idiota que había sido estos dos meses.

Llegué a la mansión, fuera del garaje estaba el Porsche de Alice, adoraba ese deportivo por eso nadie debía tocarlo, con suerte lo había manejado Edward una vez cuando ella se había torcido el tobillo y no podía conducir. Me estacioné al lado del coche amarillo y corrí hacia la entrada, respiré entrecortadamente, necesitaba relajarme antes de poder hablar con alguien, pero no me dio tiempo cuando mi amiga estaba enfrente mirándome con una sonrisa.

- Está en su habitación, mis padres volverán en la noche y yo me voy donde los Hale… por favor, pórtense bien

Sin más, salió de la casa, subió a su auto y se fue. Suspiré, había veces en que me daba miedo, sabía exactamente lo que la gente iba a hacer, es como si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera planeado todo esto. ¿Todo esto era una señal? ¿Estaba en buen camino? Suspiré varias veces antes de entrar a la gran casa, miré a mí alrededor para verificar que Edward no se había movido de donde había dicho Alice. Subí las escaleras en silencio, intentando no alarmar al chico con algún ruido.

Llegué a su habitación, estaba con la puerta semi abierta, podía ver que estaba sentado en el sofá negro leyendo algún libro y con música clásica de fondo. La escena era tan tranquila que no quería molestarlo, podría pasar horas mirándolo, la concentración que tenía, su cara sin sufrimiento, lo atractivo e intelectual que se veía. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos, yo no era de fijarme en esas cosas, en realidad este hombre estaba llegando a mi corazón en todos los sentidos. Entré sigilosamente para no desconcentrarlo, pero solo le bastó levantar la vista para ver que yo estaba ahí presente, me regaló una leve sonrisa y luego miró hacia la puerta esperando ver entrar a Alice detrás, pero al ver que no sucedía nada, me volvió a mirar seriamente.

Me preguntó qué hacia ahí, me preguntó si necesitaba algo y hasta donde estaba Alice, pero yo no tenía respuestas, solo verlo se me hinchaba el corazón y no tenía palabras o ideas que me ayudaran a expresarme, solo pude hacer una cosa temiendo que no le gustara pero no podía quedarme ahí a esperar. Me lancé a sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente, al principio se quedó quieto sin entender, pero luego me abrazó correspondiendo el beso. Nos besamos hasta quedar sin aire, nos miramos, yo sonreía como nunca y Edward no entendía lo que ocurría. Seguía sin palabras así que solo me quedaba actuar.

Me senté en su regazo con cada pierna a un costado de las suyas, Edward solo me mirada, me quité rápidamente la chaqueta y la polera quedando en sostén. Volví a besarlo mientras tomaba los botones de su camina para quitársela, dejaba que hiciera lo que yo creyera que estaba bien, pues sus manos en mi cintura, necesitaba sentir sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo lo más cerca mío posible. No sé en qué momento me elevó, tomándome en brazos y recostándonos en su cama para quedar más cómodos, se quitó los pantalones y los míos quedando solo en ropa interior, besó mi cuello bajando al comienzo de mis pechos.

En un par de segundos mi sostén volaba por la habitación y sentía su boca alrededor de mi pezón, saboreándolo, enredé mis dedos entre su cabello, disfrutando cada sensación, disfrutando como sus manos se movían por mi cuerpo, intentado romper mis bragas para poder quedar completamente desnuda. Me levanté para que tuviera la facilidad de sacármelas. Acaricié su pecho, besé sus hombros, lo obligué a que volviera sus labios a los míos, no quería volver a dejar de besarlos, era adicta a Edward Cullen y no quería dejar de serlo nunca más.

Le pedí que me hiciera suya en ese mismo momento, no podía esperar más, quería sentirlo dentro y disfrutar del placer de saber que era mío. No dudo ni dos segundos en obedecer a lo que yo decía, sacó de su mesa de noche un condón, luego se quitó los bóxer y sin dejar de mirarnos entró en mí. Extrañaba eso, extrañaba tenerlo conmigo, estaba excitada con solo sentir como entraba y salía de mi cavidad, podría venirme en cosa se segundos, pero quería estar lo más posible con él, sería capaz de obligarme a aguardar horas y horas. Edward iba lento como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando y se lo agradecía.

Acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, mis piernas estaban alrededor de sus caderas haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda, gemíamos sin ocultar cuan extasiados estábamos al tenernos mutuamente. Edward aceleró el movimiento, sentí como una de sus manos se posicionaba en mi clítoris, grité de pasión, el orgasmo estaba tan cerca, podía sentirlo. Llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo pero él no dejaba de frotar mi clítoris logrando que la sensación fuera más duradera.

Lo abracé fuerte, no quiera que se separada ni menos que saliera de mi interior, en un momento sentí como temblaba encima mío. Pensé que tenía frio pero cuando levantó la cara para mirarme, pude ver que reía a lo que necesitaba preguntarle que ocurría.

- ¿Volvimos al juego?- sonreí y negué

- No, nada más de juegos

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- acaricié su cabello mientras sonreía y veía el rostro de Edward confundido

- No hay más juego… hace una hora que terminé con Jake… soy solo tuya

- Bella…- no dejé que dijera nada, yo debía hablar esta vez

- Quiero que me ayudes a cambiar, quiero que tú seas el único hombre, quiero amarte por siempre, quiero que seas mi novio y todos lo sepan- Edward se rió, tomó mis labios besándome ferozmente, yo también reí, intenté quitarlo- ¿quieres ser mi novio?

- Claro… si, si quiero ser tu novio

Volvimos a reír, era feliz, este hombre era mío y quería hacer lo imposible para no perderlo, aprendería a ser una chica decente, quería cambiar y sabia que Edward me ayudaría, juntos podríamos con cualquier dificultar, lo sabía. Se levantó de la cama, odie que se separara de mi, se puso el pantalón de pijama y a mí me pasó una de sus camisetas. Feliz me la coloqué, tenía su olor, el mejor olor del mundo. Abrió la cama, me ordenó a que entrara a lo que yo obedecí como una niña buena, con una sonrisa. Me acurruqué a su lado, besé sus labios y enredé sus piernas con las mías, sentí como reía. Estaba feliz, yo estaba feliz y eso era lo único que importaba en esa vida.

.

_**De que me sirve la vida  
de que me sirve la esperanza  
si es lo último que muere  
y sin ti ya la he perdido.**_

…...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¿Qué tal? Acá otra vez, antes de que termine el año, debía dejar un capitulo, algo así como un regalo de navidad y un hasta pronto antes del año nuevo.

Que les pareció el capitulo… a mí me gusta, el que por fin Bella haya entendido que puede ser una persona diferente. Ya quedan pocos capítulos, no he contado cuantas canciones me quedan, pero no creo que más de tres o cuatro, así que el final está por llegar.

¿Cómo serán las cosas se ahora en adelante? ¿Bella lograra ser una buena novia para Edward? ¿Alguien se opondrá? Tengo varias ideas, en especial las que ustedes me han dado, las tengo muy grabadas para utilizarlas.

Espero sus comentarios como siempre, y también muy agradecida por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Igualmente aprovecho de agradecer por los favoritos que han colocado en mis otras historias, que bueno que se sigan leyendo. _**Gracias a EmilioLT, Malanie Stryder, joli cullen, mariia cullen swan, Alexandra015**_, como siempre apoyándome incondicionalmente, muchas, muchas gracias.

Un muy feliz año a todos y nos vemos en el 2011 con un siguiente capítulo, besos

Camili.


	9. Mientes

_**Como siempre, este capitulo corresponde a la cancion "Mientes" de Camila, Dejarte de amar.**_

_**Disfruten del capitulo, besos**_

* * *

.

_**Mientes**_

_Edward_

Si en algún momento pensé que lo que había ocurrido en la noche anterior había sido un sueño, el despertar con Bella entre mis brazos, con mi camiseta y con su ropa ordenada en el sofá, gracias a alguien, sabía que no era ningún sueño. Era verdad, ella había venido a mí la noche anterior, habíamos hecho el amor, había dicho que todo había terminado con Jacob Black y me había pedido que fuera su novio… increíble.

¿Ropa ordenada? Oh, oh… alguien nos había visto, rogaba que fuera Alice, ella no nos delataría, pero pensar que mis padres me habían visto, eso sería una larga conversación sobre la responsabilidad y una gran vergüenza para ambos. Me pasé la mano libre por el cabello, no tenía las agallas para levantarme e ir a enterarme quien había entrado a mi dormitorio la noche anterior, suspiré, debía asumir las consecuencias, era mejor que los reclamos fueran hacia mí que hacia Bella quien se moriría al saber que todos se habían enterado de nuestro encuentro. Gracias al cielo que estábamos vestidos, algo bueno, hubiera sido más vergonzoso estar desnudos en la cama. Me levanté intentando no despertarla, cerré la puerta y me dirigí al cuarto de Alice.

La cama ordenada, las cosas en su lugar, parecía que mi hermana nunca hubiera estado ahí, teniendo en cuenta que a esas horas o estaba durmiendo o ya estaba viendo que colocarse, diferentes conjuntos por donde elegir, accesorios, entre otras cosas, algo extraño. La casa estaba muy silenciosa, como si nadie hubiera vuelto la noche anterior… no, mis padres hubieran avisado y Alice también, además todavía estaba la incógnita de quien había entrado a mi cuarto. Bajé al primer piso, todo en silencio, fruncí el ceño… ¿Dónde estaba mi familia?

Las respuestas se aclararon cuando entré a la cocina y estaba mi padre sentado tomando un café con el periódico de ese día. Levantó la vista de su lectura y me sonrió dándome los buenos días, yo le respondí todavía con el ceño fruncido. Me dirigí al refrigerador para buscar algo que tomar mientras le preguntaba donde estaba todo el mundo.

- Alice se quedó a dormir donde Rosalie, tu madre salió temprano esta mañana porque debía ir a la galería, parece que habían problemas para su próxima exposición…

- ¿Tú no debías ir a trabajar?- Carlisle sonrió

- Es sábado, hijo- me encogí de hombros, había sábados donde él debía ir por algún motivo al hospital- hoy no tengo nada que hacer, pero si te incomoda que Bella despierte y me vea en casa, puedo salir- con eso bastó para sonrojarme, suspiré

- Mamá nos vio- susurré, pero mi padre negó todavía con esa sonrisa en el rostro… odiaba cuando se comportaba como padre comprensivo, debería regañarme por meter una mujer en mi cama

- No, fui yo… quería desearles buenas noches a mis hijos, cuando me encontré que una no estaba en casa y el otro estaba en buena compañía- esta no era una conversación que me gustaría tener a esta hora de la mañana- ordené sus ropas por su tu madre entraba al cuarto, era mejor que los viera durmiendo juntos a saber lo que había ocurrido en realidad

- ¡Papá!- no, definitivamente no era la conversación que quería tener, levantó la mano para callarme

- Hijo, se tu historia con Bella… lo que me preocupa es saber si ella sigue con el otro chico

- En serio papá, no es una conversación para esta hora…- Carlisle levantó las cejas, no pude evitar sonreír- no… no está con Black, ayer vino a decirme que había terminado con él y me pidió ser su novio

- Y tu dijiste que si, así que luego celebraron teniendo sex…

- ¡Papá!- Carlisle se rió, se levantó de su asiento y me abrazó

- Felicitaciones… a lo menos dime que se están protegiendo- me solté se su agarre enojado… ¡cuantas veces más tenía que decir que no quería tener esa conversación!

- Sí, nos estamos protegiendo, ¿bien?...

- Está bien… no creo que Bella quiera verte de mal humor, estaré en mi despacho, dile a Bella que está invitada a almorzar con nosotros

Vi salir a mi padre con el periódico y su café, negué con la cabeza, había veces en que pensaba como seria tener unos padres que no fueran comprensivos ni tan permisivos, sería completamente diferente, volví al refrigerador para hacer el desayuno. En quince minutos tenía todo listo y estaba entrando nuevamente en mi cuarto, Bella seguía durmiendo pero había cambiado de posición, estaba abrazando la almohada en donde yo había dormido, sonreí al verla, ahora podía decir que era mía, había ganado el juego.

Dejé el desayuno en la mesa de noche mientras me volvía a meter a la cama para estar lo más cerca de Bella. Fue de esas reacciones instintivas cuando sus brazos estaban a mí alrededor, yo reí abrazándola. Nos quedamos un tiempo en esa posición, imaginándonos que esto era lo que nos esperaba el futuro, estar juntos todo el tiempo, porque me preocuparía de que así fuera, a Bella no le faltaría nada, solo estaría pensando en mí, nadie más. Al final tuve que obligarla a que se incorporara para tomar el desayuno que se enfriaba, preguntó sobre la familia, le dije que mi padre estaba en casa pero omitiendo la conversación que habíamos tenido, no tenía que saber que él estaba enterado de lo que había ocurrido, también le dije que debía quedarse a comer con nosotros, solo me dijo que debía avisarle a Charlie y feliz se quedaría todo el fin de semana en mi casa, no había nada mejor que oír eso.

Debido a que no tenía ropa más que la que había llevado puesta la noche anterior, fui al gran armario de Alice sacándole prestado ropas que ella ya se había puesto y no se pondría más, la dejé tranquila para que se diera un baño mientras yo iba a dejarle el último libro que había sacado del estudio de Carlisle. Nos quedamos comentando un tiempo sobre este, hace mucho que no había conversado tanto tiempo con mi padre, generalmente pasaba con mi hermana y él en el hospital.

Cuando volví a mi cuarto, Bella se estaba arreglando, estaba de pie frente al ventanal de la habitación maquillándose. La abracé por la espalda dejándole un beso en el cuello, ella se rió e intentó darse la vuelta para besarme. Luego elegí mi ropa y me metí al baño para arreglarme antes que llegaran las mujeres de la casa. Al salir completamente listo, Bella ya no estaba en ningún lugar, me extrañó, pensé que había llegado Alice y se la había llevado, pero me sorprendió ver a Carlisle y a ella riendo sentados en el jardín de la casa. Me invitaron para que los acompañara en la conversación y aprovechar los rayos de sol que había ese día.

Poco después llegó mi madre, se sorprendió al ver a Bella pero estaba feliz de tenerla con nosotros, quería pedirle ayuda sobre algunas cosas de la exposición, pero luego de que llegara Alice. El sorprendido fui yo cuando Bella se colocó de pie pidiendo la atención de mis padres y diciéndoles que ella me había pedido ser su novio y que yo había aceptado, no esperaba que quisiera hacerlo formal tan luego, teniendo en cuenta que hace solo unas horas que había terminado su relación con Jacob. Mis padres estaban felices, nos felicitaron con un abrazo diciendo que hacíamos una linda pareja, Esme le pidió a Bella que la ayudara con unas cosas que tenía en el coche a lo que ella gustosa salió tras ella. Mi padre no pudo esperar más para reír a viva voz diciendo que los Cullen podían con todo, yo no pude evitar reírme con él.

La mayor sorpresa se la llevó Alice cuando llegó a casa y vio a su amiga sentada con nosotros, más cuando le contaron que éramos novios. No dejó de gritar por dos horas seguidas, nunca había escuchado tantos gritos en el almuerzo, Bella se reía y conversaba animadamente con todos, era como si fuera una más de la familia hace mucho tiempo. Nunca la había visto de esa forma, era como si en verdad quisiera cambiar, quisiera ser una chica común y no rodeada de chicos para jugar, estaba muy orgulloso, sin dudarlo yo la ayudaría en todo lo que fuera posible.

.

_**Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,  
tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,  
tú, te hiciste indispensable para mí y... y...**_

_**.**_

Las cosas iban de bien a mejor, cada día me sorprendía más con Bella, el lunes en el instituto cuando llegué en el Aston Martin, Bella estaba estacionada al lado de los estacionamientos reservados que teníamos con mi hermana. Yo pensaba actuar como los buenos amigos que éramos desde el principio del año, pero los brazos y labios de Bella decían todo lo contrario, fue por instinto que me separé rápidamente mirando a mí alrededor mientras ella reía. Yo solo me imaginaba en lo que dirían los demás, como mirarían las cosas, pero Bella decía que nada le importaba más que estar conmigo y sin ocultarse de nada, y así fue todo el día, ella era quien tomaba la iniciativa, tomaba mi mano, acariciaba mi cabello mientras estábamos conversando o me dejaba besos en la mejilla luego diciéndome al odio que no me los daba en los labios porque veía que yo estaba avergonzado. Tuve que insistir que no era vergüenza sino que asombro, todavía no me acostumbraba a esa forma, pero que en realidad me gustaba esa nueva actitud de ella.

El grupo estaba igual de asombrado que yo, nos preguntaban a cada momento como se habían dado las cosas, nos habían visto que nos llevábamos muy bien, que hacíamos una linda pareja, pero Bella supuestamente estaba con Jacob, a lo que ella respondía que había sido amor a primera vista y todo este tiempo había estado engañándose hasta que tomó las riendas y me confesó lo que sentía. Yo no tenía palabras, seguía tan sorprendido como los demás.

Gracias al cielo que con Black no nos topamos en ningún momento, no estaba preparado para verlo cara a cara, tenía confianza en mí mismo como para esperar cualquier ataque de su parte, pero verlo en persona era muy distinto, aunque con todos los rumores que corrían por la escuela, el debía de haberse enterado hace un buen rato lo que ocurría entre Bella y yo. Alice por otro lado era una bomba que no dejaba de estallar, andaba con mi novia del brazo para todos lados… mi novia, ¡Wow! Era extraño decir eso, pero me gustaba. Si Bella no estaba a mi lado, estaba con Alice riendo o conversando sobre moda, chicos, deberes o que harían esa tarde o al día siguiente. Desde el sábado pasado que no dejaban de hablar.

El domingo en la tarde me presenté en casa de su padre, el jefe de policía Swan, fue al único que Bella no dijo que éramos novios y la entendía, Charlie adoraba a Jacob por lo que no se lo tomaría muy bien, así que yo era un gran amigo, eso sí, en el mismo momento que entramos en la casa, ella le contó que todo había terminado con Black. Al final de la noche, yo y su padre compartíamos comentarios sobre el juego de beisbol que daban en la televisión.

Era un sueño, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, la única persona que todavía me avergonzaba mirar, era a Kate. Entre todos los coqueteos que habíamos compartido, y luego que aparecía con su amiga como novios, no debía ser normal para ella. Tenía todas las intenciones de hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas pero Rosalie me lo impidió, según ella era Kate quien se había ilusionado, ya que yo nunca le había dado razones para que creyera que las cosas iban en serio, solo había sido eso, coqueteos.

Hace una semana que mi madre y Bella pasaban dos horas diarias encerradas en el taller sin permitir a nadie de la familia que entrara. Según Bella quería que la exposición fuera una sorpresa también para su familia, algo muy injusto en mi opinión.

- Edward, debes entenderla, siempre saben que tratara la exposición, por primera vez quiere darles una sorpresa a ustedes- debía Bella mientras estábamos recostados en el césped mirando el cielo tapado de nubes

- No es justo… a ti solo se conoce hace pocos meses y ya pareces más su hija que Alice y yo- ella se rió

- No digas tonterías… ella tiene muy buenas razones para prohibirles la entrada- la miré a los ojos

- ¿Ni si quiera me lo vas a contar?- Bella se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, yo con un solo movimiento terminé sobre ella teniendo toda su atención- deberías, eres mi novia y no debes tenerme secreto

- Este no es mi secreto, sino que de tu madre, no puedo decepcionarla- sonreí, moví uno de sus mechones de cabello hacia un lado y luego acaricié su mejilla

- Me gusta que te lleves bien con Esme- ella también acarició mi mejilla sin dejar de sonreír

- Es como la madre que siempre quise, la paso muy bien con ella

- Puedo prestártela de vez en cuando- Bella rió

- Solo puede ser prestada si no dejo de ser su hija consentida… no se tu, Edward, pero no quiero dejar se der su hijita consentida- Alice se acercaba a nosotros con una sonrisa- deberían comportarse, papá y mamá los ven desde la ventana del escritorio, lo único que han hecho es comentar sobre ustedes

Nos reímos mientras nos sentábamos correctamente y Alice con nosotros. Conversamos de muchas cosas, del instituto y nuestros amigos, de nuestro futuro, ya que este era nuestro último año y ya debíamos empezar a pedir solicitudes para la universidad. Mi hermana ya había pedido solicitud para la academia de moda en Milán y hacia todo lo posible por persuadirme para que me fuera con ella ya que no podría estar separada de mi por tanto tiempo, además que habían buenas academias de música y literatura en Italia. Por otro lado Bella todavía no decidía que hacer de su vida, nunca había pensado en su futuro y cuando veía que las fechas de acercaban se colocaba muy nerviosa. Alice intentó que también tomara la decisión de ir con ella a Milán y mientras conocía los alrededores encontraría algo que le gustara, pero según Bella no tenía el dinero para hacer ese viaje.

Casi todos los días iba a buscar a Bella a casa de su padre para llevarla a la escuela y varias tardes ella se pasaba por mi casa para estar juntos o para ayudar a mi madre con los últimos detalles. En otras palabras, estamos todo el día juntos, había días en donde nos pasábamos a su departamento para estudiar o solo para estar abrazados sin interrupciones, como también para hacer el amor, disfrutábamos cada momento juntos. Charlie hace un mes que se había enterado que Bella y yo éramos novios y parecía llevarlo bien, aparte porque yo era el hijo de Carlisle Cullen, que mejor partido para su hija que yo. Bella siempre me daba un golpe cuando decía eso, diciéndome que no estaba conmigo por ser un Cullen, sino por quien era, solo por ser Edward.

Oficialmente llevábamos dos meses y una semana juntos, era poco pero para nosotros parecía una eternidad y todavía nos faltaba por disfrutar, no podíamos creer como pasaba el tiempo, creíamos que hace una semana que nos habíamos conocido y comenzado con el famoso juego. Había logrado que Bella solo tuviera ojos para mí como yo solo para ella, había veces en que debía obligarla a salir con las chicas ya que por ella estaba todo el día conmigo, algo tentador pero debía tener otra vida aparte de estar conmigo.

Esa noche era la exposición de mi madre, Alice había pedido pasar tiempo con Bella para arreglarse y tener conversaciones de chicas, así que yo me había dedicado a elegir lo que me colocaría ese día y a pasar un tiempo de padre e hijo.

Cuando ya era casi la hora de partir, mi padre y yo esperábamos a las mujeres en la sala. Como siempre mi padre bien vestido, con los mejores trajes diseñados a la medida, un traje negro, la chaqueta era pespuntada en el cuello, con una camisa blanca y la corbata de un blanco perlado (http:/ selenalovers./ twilightfever/ albums/userpics/ 10001/00128329~12. jpg). Por mi parte llevaba un traje azul marino, la camisa blanca igual a la de mi padre con una corbata en tonalidades azules (http:/ .com/ 2009/07/ remember-me-listos-y-vestidos-de -gala. html).

La primera que bajó fue mi madre con un precioso vestido, en tonalidades grises, straples. La tela era de encaje en varias capas con una cinta negra justo en la cintura, se veía realmente bella, y no solo porque fuera mi madre, además su cabello color caramelo resplandecía suelto sobre sus hombros. Como adorno llevaba un brazalete y aretes de diamantes (http:/ .com/wpcontent/ uploads/ 2010/10/vestidos-de-gala-9 .jpg), luego bajó mi hermana con un vestido corto en colores llamativos, en la cintura destacaba un cinturón negro, llevaba su cabello corto con las puntas hacia todos lados, como siempre, a la moda como a ella le gustaba, la recibí con un beso en la mejilla mientras nos sonreíamos (http:/ / wp-content/ uploads/2009/03/2009 -long-hairstyle-from-ashley-greene-1 .jpg).

Ver bajar a Bella, fue ver a un ángel, todo quien estuviera a mi lado o hablándome ya no existía, mi atención estaba por completo en esa chica… mi novia. Era un vestido muy sencillo, de color beige hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla con una terminación en tul. En el estomago y tronco era ajustado a su figura, luego amarrado al cuello, había ondulado su cabello que caía sobre sus hombros (http:/ .com/_ MdE86wHocHE/R60GtNTOAkI/AAAAAAAAADg/ Q8iDAympr44/s1600-h/ vestido+crema .jpg), hipnotizado me acerqué para recibirla en los últimos escalones, le ofrecí mi mano la cual acepto gustosa con una sonrisa.

Cada uno decidió ir en su coche, desde un comienzo íbamos a ir en dos coches, el volvo y el Mercedes de Carlisle, pero Alice se negaba a dejar a su bebe en casa cuando era el momento de lucirlo, así que no hubo nada más que hacer, ella se subió al deportivo amarillo, mis padres al Mercedes y yo con Bella al Aston Martin, si íbamos a llegar con lujos, que fuera por completo.

Todos nos recibieron como si fuéramos parte de la realeza, era sorprendente lo que el dinero podía hacer con la gente, siempre agradecería la crianza que me habían dado mis padres. Ayudé a mi novia a bajar del coche, se nos unió mi hermana mientras Esme y Carlisle iban delante respondiendo las preguntas de la prensa que había sido invitada para la gran exposición de Esme Platt. Luego de que pasaba mi madre, algunos periodista nos pedían comentarios o algún avance de lo que ocurriría dentro pero nosotros no teníamos más que decir que para nosotros era igual de sorpresa que para ellos.

El interior del lugar era completamente blanco donde lo que destacaba eran los cuadros de atractivos colores que había creado mi madre. En realidad era una sorpresa, muchos de los cuadros yo no los conocía por lo que me quedaba frente a ellos por mucho tiempo. Había veces que me disculpaba con Bella por la demora, pero ella estaba igual que yo mirando atentamente las obras. Había un sector donde habían tres cuadros ocultos bajo unas telas, con Alice nos miramos interrogantes sin saber que habían detrás, pero en ningún momento pudimos preguntar a Esme que era. El coctel estaba estupendo, toda la recepción era perfecta. Bella muy pocas veces se movió de mi lado, solo si conocía a alguien, se quedaba unos pocos minutos conversando pero luego volvía donde estaba yo. Esme subió a una plataforma donde habían instalado un micrófono, llamó a su familia y Bella al frente para que estuviéramos cerca. Todos nos miramos pero la única que sonreía con complicidad era mi novia. Todos en el lugar quedaron en silencio.

- "Primero que nada, quiero agradecer la presencia de todos ustedes en esta nueva exposición… la experiencia me ha demostrado que hay veces que las sorpresas son más gratificantes si tus seres queridos son los sorprendidos, me demuestra si realmente lo que hago, si los cuadros que hoy están aquí en exposición valen realmente la pena."  
"Es por eso que el día de hoy quiero agradecer a mi familia, presente esta noche, por tener la paciencia de vivir con un artista, porque no es fácil… horas encerradas en un taller sin saber qué hora o día es. Gracias a mi marido Carlisle, quien me apoya en cada momento, ambos con trabajos que solo nos permite pasar algunas horas del día juntos como la pareja que somos – mi padre le lanzó un beso, el cual mi madre recibió como siempre lo hacían sacando suspiros de todos los presentes, la mano que tenía tomada de Bella me apretó en forma de cariño, yo le sonreí- También debo agradecer a mis hijos, mis lindos, curiosos y aventureros hijos, que sin sus travesuras, que hasta el día de hoy con 18 años siguen habiendo- todos los presentes rieron, hasta nosotros con Alice- no habría tenido la inspiración, mis soles, mi mundo… si no quiero colocarme a llorar, solo diré que los amo con toda mi alma… bueno, y este año ha llegado una nueva integrante, Bella- la nombrada se sorprendió, fui yo quien apretó su mano para darle la confianza- gracias por ayudarme todo este tiempo con la exposición y lograr la sorpresa que necesitaba darle a mi familia, gracias por querer a mi familia en especial a Edward."

Todos aplaudieron, ante las emotivas palabras de Esme, junto con Alice gritamos para destacar entre los demás y demostrarle a nuestra madre que también la amábamos y la agradecíamos todo lo que nos había dado durante todos estos años. No se dejó esperar más cuando las tres telas que cubrían los cuadros cayeron dejando a la vista tres maravillosas obras.

Los gestos de asombro de los invitados, los comentarios decían exactamente lo que quería Esme que ocurriera. La sorpresa estaba presente, en especial para nosotros tres, su familia. Bella sonreía satisfecha al ver nuestras caras, mientras compartía miradas cómplices con mi madre. Frente a mi tenía tres cuadros que nunca había pensando ver en mi vida. Uno de los cuadros más pequeños, era Alice pintando en un atril, debía de ser en esos días cuando ambos salíamos al jardín a pintar o dibujar, se veía hermosa, solo destacaba ella entre un fondo difuso, era mi hermana quien protagonizaba la obra por completo. El otro cuadro era yo tocando el piano con mi padre tras mío tomándome de los hombros mientras escuchaba, recordaba perfectamente ese día, fue cuando habíamos llegado a Seattle y habíamos elegido donde colocar el piano. Y por último el gran cuadro que colgaba al medio de los otros dos, éramos papá, Alice y yo sentado riendo de alguna cosa mientras Esme nos dibujaba, era sorprendente como había tomado las perspectivas y la idea de colocarse ella en la obra, un autorretrato de ella y su familia.

Alice me tomó de la mano empujándome para que subiera con ella al escenario donde todavía estaba nuestra madre, Bella me sonrió mientras se quedaba con Carlisle comentando las obras. Esme son sonrió mientras extendía sus brazos para recibirnos. La llenamos de besos mientras ella reía de nuestro afecto sin importarnos quien estuviera presente.

.

_**Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,  
si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,  
no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.**_

_**.**_

El año estaba por terminar, estábamos preparando los exámenes finales, por lo que el tiempo que nos quedaba para nosotros era muy poco, además de que en casa las cosas estaban movidas, Carlisle hace dos noches que llegaba de madrigada porque hay mucho trabajo en el Hospital lo que tenía a mi madre con angustia y grandes ojeras porque su esposo no llegaba por las noches y ella lo esperaba despierta hasta que llegara.

Por otra parte Alice me tenía con las ideas dadas vuelta, lo único que quería era que aceptara la beca que me entregaban de música en Milán, sin avisarme había realizado los tramites y me habían aceptado en la Academia de música más importante en Italia que justamente estaba en Milán, donde ella había mandado su solicitud para la escuela de Moda. Cada noche me presentaba las grandes ventajas que tenia de estudiar ahí, los honores con los cuales saldría y todas las veces que podríamos viajar a Seattle si era necesario, pero yo todavía no había tomado la decisión. Especialmente porque eso significaba dejar a mi novia en Estados Unidos ya que Bella no me acompañaría en el viaje. Gracias a este tema habíamos tenido unas cuantas discusiones.

Yo era capaz de quedarme si ella me lo podía, cada día estaba más enamorado de Bella, solo debía pedirme que me quedara y lo haría. Algún día debía despegarme de mi melliza y parecía que este era el momento, pero al momento de conversarlo, Bella se escudaba sin darme respuesta, se alejaba, me decía que no quería verme o que me fuera de su departamento. No entendía lo que ocurría, le había dicho miles de veces que todo dependía de ella, obviamente todo sería más fácil si ella aceptara el pasaje a Milán, hasta lo había conversado con su padre, el cual había aceptado solo si Bella era quien tenía la última palabra, pero parecía que no tenía intenciones de darla.

Estaba en la biblioteca del instituto, buscaba información para el último informe de Historia que debíamos entregar en dos días más, cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba en la misma mesa que yo, pensé que era Alice o Bella, pero me sorprendí al ver a Kate frente a mí. La saludé preguntando qué ocurría, mientras no despegaba los ojos del libro tomando los apuntes necesarios.

- Bella te está engañando

Dejé el lápiz lentamente mientras miraba a la chica detenidamente, esperando alguna reacción que dijera que estaba mintiendo. Pero ver a Kate tan pasiva, segura de lo que decía que no evité tener cierta duda respecto a lo que decía no fuera cierto. Respiré hondo mirando a todos lados antes de preguntar cualquier cosa. Hace algunas semanas se había acercado a mi Jacob Black para decirme exactamente lo mismo, diciendo que él sabía que mientras ellos dos estaban de novios, ella lo engañaba con otros, pero como él también lo hacía, no le daba la importancia. Nunca me nombró, por lo que me di por entendido que no sabía nada de nuestro "juego".

- ¿Por qué dices esto, Kate?

- Porque no quiero que te haga sufrir, tú no te lo mereces- no le quité los ojos de encima con los ojos entrecerrados, la chica se encogió de hombros- solo debes preguntarle por Paul y Embry… no sabrá que responderte

- Es tu amiga, Kate- ella asintió

- Lo sé, y porque la quiero es que necesito que deje esta forma de vida, a ti te hace daño y más a ella misma

Me quedé quieto asimilando lo que me había dicho, la duda estaba clavada ahí en mi mente, diciendo que todo lo que me decían era cierto. Yo conocía a Bella, yo había sido parte de su juego, solo que había ganado y ella había caído dejando esos hábitos, diciéndome que me amaba, que estaba enamorada de mi. Eso debía significar algo. Solo habíamos discutido por lo del viaje, nada más, yo dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera, estábamos todo el tiempo juntos, reíamos, nos amábamos, no podía ser cierto.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que había terminado el día, Bella y Alice bebían estar esperándome en el coche para irnos. Tomé los libros, y me fui.

Las chicas me esperaban apoyadas conversando con los demás, Alice reía ante algún chiste que había dicho Jasper, ya que Rosalie y ella no paraban de reír. Emmett, el chico nuevo del grupo, Bella, Ben y Ángela conversaban sobre los trabajos que quedaban por hacer antes de los exámenes. Cuando Bella me vio, sonrió expendiendo una mano para que la tomara. Intenté sonreír aunque parece que no logré convencer a nadie ya que todos me preguntaron que ocurría, solo les dije que me dolía la cabeza de tanta lectura, por lo que mi hermanita se ofreció en conducir a lo que le agradecí, de verdad que tenía dolor de cabeza pero no específicamente por leer.

Nos despedimos de todos, me senté en el asiento trasero mientras que las chicas se sentaron adelante para conversar. Los tres íbamos a la mansión Cullen ya que había cena familia, por fin mi padre había dejado todo bajo control, por lo que volvía temprano del trabajo.

Alice dejó estacionado el Volvo en el garaje, me lanzó las llaves mientras ella corría donde mamá para contarle lo que había ocurrido hoy en la escuela y además acompañarla en el taller pidiéndole consejos para terminar el cuadro que tenía en proceso. Bella me abrazó por la cintura mientras entrabamos a la casa. Esme son recibió con una sonrisa, luego fue obligada a dirigirse al taller por su pequeña hija, por lo que nosotros nos reímos y decidimos subir a mi cuarto por sugerencia de mi novia para que descansara.

Bella dejó nuestras cosas en el sillón mientras yo me dirigí el baño, necesitaba refrescarme la cara y tomar algún analgésico. Cuando volví al dormitorio, ella estaba sobre mi cama mirándome con una sonrisa, no pude devolvérsela, algo que la extraño.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Quién es Paul y Embry?- exactamente como dijo Kate, su cara cambió

- ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?

- No me contestes con una pregunta, solo dime quienes son- intenté no alzar la voz

- Son amigos de Jake, jugadores del equipo…- Bella negó con la cabeza haciéndose la desentendida, no pude evitar enojarme

- Bella, que tienen que ver ellos en tu vida

- Edward…

- ¡Solo contesta lo que te pregunto!- grité sin más remedio, necesitaba respuestas, podía verla asustada pero yo necesitaba que contestara, bajó la vista

- Son con los que he engañado a Jacob

- ¿Solo a Black?- se sorprendió ante mi pregunta, pero al ver mi cara no pudo más que bajar la vista y negar. Yo bufé de rabia, necesitaba golpear algo- ¿Cuándo? ¡Dime cuando me engañaste con ellos!

- No estábamos juntos… fue cuando te dije que el juego había terminado, todavía estaba con Jake

- ¡Cuando estabas con Jacob, estabas conmigo por si no lo recuerdas!- nos quedamos en silencio, Bella negaba con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas

.

_**Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes  
ya no tiene caso que lo intentes  
no me quedan ganas de sentir**_

Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte  
busca tu camino en otra parte  
mientras busco el tiempo que perdí  
que hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

.

- Desde que estoy contigo, desde que te pedí que fueras mi novio que no he estado con nadie más que tu… debes creerme- reí sin poder mirarla

- ¿Cómo quieres que crea eso?

- Porque debes confiar en mi… si, no lo desmiento, estuve con ellos, ellos fueron los primeros participantes de mi juego, pero cuando llegaste tu, solo te necesitaba a ti, hasta tu mismo lo sabías…- nos quedamos en silencio, yo no podía mirarla- Pero cuando dije que yo no te merecía y necesitaba que te alejaras, fue cuando volví a verlos, soy una estúpida, lo sé, pero luego de que acepté que solo quería estar contigo, solo has sido tú, lo juro.

No me importó que estuviera mi madre y mi hermana, que pudieran saber lo que ocurría en mi cuarto, o que llegara mi padre y preguntara algo, solo necesitaba descargar la rabia que sentía de alguna forma, y creía que no había mejor forma que esta.

Levanté a Bella de la cama, besándola ferozmente demostrando que ella solo era mía, que me pertenecía, y parecía que ella se dejaría con tal de demostrar lo mismo y que yo creyera en sus palabras. Pero la frustración era más fuerte, no podía pensar si ella me decía la verdad o no, solo sabía que necesitaba ahogar mi enojo de alguna forma y que nadie saliera gravemente lastimado.

La ropa de Bella quedó esparcida por todos lados, algunas veces intentó que me detuviera recordándome que habían personas en la casa a parte de nosotros, pero nada me importaba, no perdí el tiempo en quitarme mi ropa, solo quería tenerla a ella a mi merced, desnuda esperado por mí, bajé mis pantalones hasta la rodilla, coloqué a Bella en la orilla de la cama, me acomodé y me introducir en ella profundamente. La besé nuevamente para ahogar el grito por mi intromisión, Bella jadeaba cada vez que yo intentaba entrar más de su cavidad, solo estaba centrado en que debía marcarla como mía, podía sonar muy cavernícola pero era el deseo que tenía en ese momento, solo yo podía poseerla, nadie más, Isabella Swan solo era mía.

.

_**Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,  
sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,  
el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y...**_

Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí  
las cosas no suceden porque si,  
no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.

.

Sentí como sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de mi miembro por lo que volví a besarla para que no gritara mientras tenía su orgasmo. Yo a los pocos segundos terminé dentro de ella cayendo rendido sobre ella. Escuché como pedía perdón por lo hecho en el pasado, prometiendo que no ocurriría nunca más, le besé la frente, besé su cabello y luego la miré a los ojos buscando la verdad a sus palabras. No sabía si estaba ciego de amor y era lo que yo quería ver o en realidad estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero solo vi sinceridad, le sonreí, le pedí perdón por la fuerza que había ocupado para hacer el amor, pero ella solo me dijo que lo había disfrutado. La ayudé a vestirse, la acompañé al baño para arreglarse sin dejar de mirar sus acciones.

Luego bajamos, el doctor Cullen acababa de ella y tenía algunas noticias que entregarnos, primero conversamos sobre cosas del instituto, luego sobre los progresos que había tenido Alice en su obra de arte, también sobre nuestro futuro, preguntándome si había aceptado la besa de música, a lo cual yo conteste que todavía no sabía que iba a ocurrir, solo miré a Bella quien intentaba disimular lo que le afectaba hablar sobre ese tema. Por último cuando nos sentamos a cenar, mi padre fue quien nos comentó lo que ocurría y lo que lo tenía tantas horas refugiado en el Hospital.

- Debemos hacer un trabajo más exhaustivo con la nueva tecnología que hay en Seattle, además de capacitar a los profesionales lo antes posible o si no trasladar gente de las demás sedes de la cadena.

- ¿Por qué tanta rapidez papá?- preguntó Alice

- Familia… debemos mudarnos nuevamente

.

_**Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes  
ya no tiene caso que lo intentes  
no me quedan ganas de sentir**_

_**Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte**_  
_**busca tu camino en otra parte**_  
_**mientras busco el tiempo que perdí**_  
_**que hoy estoy mejor sin ti, que hoy estoy mejor sin ti.**_

_**.**_

…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola nuevamente… ¡Feliz 2011!

Espero que hayan tenido una gran celebración junto a su familia y amigos, les deseo los mejores deseos para este nuevo año que comienza.

Bueno, y como les dije en el capitulo anterior, actualizaría para este año, y aquí estoy… Sé que quieren matarme, deben adiarme por este capítulo. Luego de que las cosas se habían solucionado entre Bella y Edward, las cosas vuelven a empeorar… ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento! Pero es que las cosas deben ser así, es como una especie de prueba para Bella. El lograr convencer a Edward de que verdaderamente lo ama, independiente de lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado.

Sé que cuesta entenderlo, creerán que lo único que quiero es que sufran, pero no es así, tengo varios finales en mente y además debo regirme por las canciones (ordenes de mi amiga y el objetivo de esta historia, recuerden). Y ahora teniendo en cuenta eso, creo que la canción le ha quedado muy bien, este amor medio enfermizo que tienen Edward y Bella.

Ahora les tengo otra noticia… solo quedan dos canciones, es decir, solo dos capítulos más y terminamos. El punto es si volveré con otra historia o no… ¡Tengo miles de ideas! Pero no sé si son tan buenas como para subirlas. Así que espero que me perdonen si no aparezco por un buen tiempo, solo se trata de que intento ver cuál de esas ideas es mejor para ustedes, los lectores.

Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos… se que serán más malos que buenos, pero lo entiendo, los comprendo absolutamente.

_**Mil gracias a joli cullen, EmilioLT, CarolineALopez, Black Angel Lilith, noimporta, Melanie Stryder**_ como siempre aquí presentes. Un beso enorme y nos vemos en una semana o menos.

Camili


	10. Dejarte de Amar

_**Canción del capítulo: Dejarte de Amar - Camila, dejarte de amar**_

_Pueden leerlo antes de empezar el capitulo o mientras lo estén haciendo… disfrútenlo._

* * *

_**Dejarte de amar**_

_Edward_

Debemos hacer un trabajo más exhaustivo con la nueva tecnología que hay en Seattle, además de capacitar a los profesionales lo antes posible o si no trasladar gente de las demás sedes de la cadena.

- ¿Por qué tanta rapidez papá?- preguntó Alice

- Familia… debemos mudarnos nuevamente

Todos nos quedamos en silencio en la mesa, nadie se atrevía a mover un pelo esperando a saber las razones que llevaban al doctor Cullen a tomar esa decisión, especialmente cuando había dicho que no nos moveríamos en mucho tiempo de esta ciudad. Alice fue la única que habló exigiendo que no debiéramos movernos de ahí, nuestros padres habían prometido que no habría cambios por un tiempo, pero parecía que lo habían olvidado. Al final Carlisle nos explicó, cuando mi hermana dejó que hablara, que los cambios serian luego de que saliéramos del instituto, graduados y listos para partir a la universidad, así no nos afectaría el viaje, ya que nosotros estaríamos rumbo a donde quiera que quisiéramos ir. Las cosas se calmaron por un tiempo aunque la cena siguió en silencio.

Luego de ordenar las cosas de la cena, nos despedimos de todos, yo iría a dejar a Bella a su casa y me quedaría con ella. Su padre había tenido que apoyar con su grupo en Port Ángeles ya que había llegado una celebridad a lugar, así que yo la acompañaría. En el camino a su casa, ninguno de los dos habló, intenté entablar alguna conversación, pero mi novia solo contestaba con monosílabos.

Le abrí la puerta del coche como un caballero, le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a salir, de gratitud me regaló una leve sonrisa. Algo andaba mal e imaginaba de qué trataba. La seguí sin decir nada, me invitó a entrar a la casa, Bella fue directo a la cocina preguntándome si quería algo a lo que negué. Volvía con un vaso de agua en la mano, miraba al piso con toda la intensión de no mirarme a los ojos. Suspiré, me acerqué a ella abrazándola por la cintura, colocó sus manos en mi pecho mientras apoyaba su cabeza ante el mismo.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en esa posición, un momento después me moví para poder mirar su rostro, me acerqué para besarla, pero Bella se corrió y al mismo tiempo zafándose de mi abrazo.

- Bella…

- Lo siento Edward, no puedo- suspiré nuevamente

- Has escuchado a mi padre, no nos iremos hasta después del instituto, no entiendo porque te comportas así

- ¿Qué ocurrirá luego?- me preguntó pero yo no entendía la pregunta- ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando te vayas a Milán a estudiar música y yo me quede aquí? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando no vuelvas a Seattle porque ya nada te aferra a esta ciudad?- Bella gritaba mientras yo seguía en silencio- ¡Edward respóndeme! ¿Qué ocurrirá?

- Ven conmigo… ven conmigo a Italia

- ¡No puedo Edward, entiéndelo! ¡Yo no soy de tu tipo! Yo no tengo tu dinero, no puedo llegar e irme como si nada

- Yo puedo pagar por los dos, como tú dices, yo tengo el dinero y sería feliz compartiéndolo contigo

- No Edward… no quiero eso

Intenté acercarme pero Bella me lo impidió negando con la cabeza y colocando sus manos entre nosotros. Podía ver como en sus ojos se juntaban lágrimas que quería salir apresuradamente pero ella lo impedía para mostrarse fuerte como siempre lo hacía. Esta vez no dejé que nada impidiera que me acercara, corrí sus manos y apreté su cuerpo contra el mío ignorando sus quejas. Cuando por fin desistió se aferró a mí como si fuera lo último que hiciera, yo la abracé de la misma forma.

.

_**Juras que veras mi corazón cayendo a tierra  
Piensas que sin ti la soledad gano la guerra**_

_**.**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el sofá de su living, no habíamos tenido las fuerzas para subir a su dormitorio, no habíamos podido dejar de abrazarnos, cayendo dormidos. Dejé descansar a Bella un tiempo más por lo que me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Hice tostadas, jugo natural, fruta y café, coloqué todo en una bandeja y me fui al sofá donde seguía mi novia. La desperté con besos por su rostro, sonreí al ver como ella sonreía ante mis caricias.

Estuvimos juntos toda la mañana, luego de terminar con el desayuno y de arreglarnos, la acompañé a su departamento, debía hacer un orden urgente del lugar a lo que me ofrecí para ayudarla. Estuvimos toda la tarde en eso, yo había pedido unas pizzas para comer algo mientras seguíamos con el orden y para cuando ya había empezado el crepúsculo, habíamos terminado todo.

Charlie llamó diciendo que todavía se quedarían un día más en Port Ángeles, así que esta vez Bella se quedaría en mi casa para no dormir sola, aunque mi novia intentó persuadirme de que nos quedáramos en su departamento, pero yo ya había pasado una noche fuera de casa y no creía que les fuera a gustar que lo hiciera otro día más. Tomamos sus cosas, aparte del bolso para el instituto que teníamos al día siguiente partiendo a la mansión Cullen. Bella para el camino había colocado una de sus CD favoritos al máximo volumen, yo no para de reír mientras la escuchaba cantar y bailar improvisadamente en el auto hasta cuando entramos en el camino hacia mi casa cuando decidió cortar la música ya que no quería que sus suegros pensaran mal de ella, como una loca empedernida. Yo solo me reí mientras bajaba del coche para abrirle la puerta.

Mi madre nos esperaba para cenar, Alice estaba emocionada de tener a Bella en casa, creaba y creaba planes para la noche, pero Esme los interrumpió diciendo que al día siguiente había clases por lo que todo quedaba restringido a solo dormir. Cuando apareció Carlisle en la mesa, venia cabizbajo, parecía como si se sintiera culpable por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Mientras ayudaba a mi madre a llevar las cosas a la mesa me explicó que se sentía mal por haber roto la promesa de quedarnos un poco más, en especial cuando Alice le había reprochado durante horas luego de que nosotros nos hubiéramos ido. Yo no comenté nada sobre nuestra discusión con Bella.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal, luego de ordenar todo y cada uno despedirse para ir a sus respectivos cuartos y junto a Bella tuviéramos que prometer portarnos bien para dormir en la misma habitación, le pedí a mi novia que me acompañara al salón. Se sentó a mi lado mientras yo tocaba un poco, sentí como se apoyaba en mi hombro y a los pocos minutos se quedaba dormida. La tomé en brazos llevándola a mi habitación, le coloqué el pijama, acostándola para poder dormir.

Los días pasaban, cada vez se acercaba más el último día de instituto lo cual colocaba a Bella más nerviosa, tanto porque su padre le insistía en buscar alguna universidad como también el ver a mi familia hacer los planes para la mudanza. Cada vez la notaba más distante, entendía que se comportara así, pero debía entender que las cosas no serian tan diferentes, yo no dejaría de amarla y si fuera necesario me vendría cada cierto tiempo a Seattle para poder estar con ella, a lo menos que ella aceptara irse conmigo a Italia, pero nada lograba contentarla, solo intentaba cambiar de tema o terminaba muda el resto del día.

Por otra parte, Alice y mi madre, tenían todo listo sobre nuestra residencia en Milán, ya habían encontrado un departamento en el centro de la ciudad cerca de ambos lugares, de la Academia de música como de la Academia de modas, las aceptaciones habían sido mandadas, solo faltaba que termináramos nuestros estudios y decidiéramos que día nos mudaríamos. Lo único que yo sabía era que no tenía intensión de hacer nada antes de que las cosas entre Bella y yo no sé arreglaran completamente, sea cual fuera la decisión que ella tomara.

Un día estábamos todos en la cafetería comiendo algo antes de la siguiente clase, Bella me había dicho que debía ir a la Biblioteca antes de pasar por nuestra mesa, así que yo me fui con los demás chicos. La hora estaba terminando cuando empecé a preocuparme de que mi novia no hubiese comido nada durante todo el día, así que me disculpé para poder ir a buscarla, pensé en comprarle un sándwich, pero primero vería donde estaba.

Cuando estaba saliendo de la cafetería sentí que me tomaban de la mano. Miré hacia ese lado para encontrarme con Kate quien me miraba seriamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté, desde la vez en que me dijo lo de Paul y Embry que no había vuelto a hablar con ella

- Necesitas venir conmigo… ahora

- Primero debo ir a buscar a Bella, luego podemos hablar- Kate negó con la cabeza

- Es por lo mismo que debes venir conmigo- No me quedó otra más que seguirla cuando tiró de mi brazo para que la acompañara.

.

_**Quemaré toda la ciudad  
Antes de caer, **_

_**No me hundiré jamás, **_

_**No voy a caminar hacia el abismo,  
No soy el mismo**_

_**.**_

La relación entre un hombre y una mujer, puede ser la cosa más hermosa del mundo, ambos fueron creados para entregarse amor, para vivir en pareja, respetarse en cualquier momento, como también apoyarse en cualquier circunstancia… ¿en cualquier circunstancia? ¿También en el momento en que ves a esa persona de la forma más comprometedora con otro? ¿Cuándo ves a esa mujer sin polera encima de otro chico? Teniendo en cuenta que esa mujer es la que dice llamarse tu novia.

Nunca me hubiese imaginado que Kate me llamaba para ver eso, menos ver a Bella a horcajadas sobre otro hombre besándose apasionadamente, ambos sin polera, acariciándose como si no hubiesen recibido amor por mucho tiempo. Si no hubiera sido porque Kate gritó para que ambos pararan, yo hubiera quedado estático mirando la escena sin saber qué hacer. Por mi mente pasaban miles de opciones para poder justificar lo que estaba ocurriendo, desde que yo no había sido un buen hombre para Bella, que la dejaba insatisfecha, hasta el pensar que no había remedio para ella.

Lo único que recuerdo de esa imagen eran los gritos de Bella pidiéndome que me detuviera, que la esperara, pero mis piel se manejaban solos en ese momento, lo único que pensaban era en encontrar el Volvo y salir de ese lugar, sin importarme si habían mas clases luego o no, solo necesitaba desaparecer de ahí.

Cuando había llegado a casa, mi madre no se encontraba, había dejado una nota diciendo que había tenido que ir a la galería para negociar algunos cuadros y también para traerse los nuestros. Eso estaba bien, no debía darle explicaciones a nadie. Nuevamente como si mis pies fueran los que mandaran, llegué al salón, me senté frente al piano y empecé a tocar. No me detuve en todo momento, mis dedos estaban agarrotados de tanto tocar, estaba seguro que luego no podría ni tomar un lápiz del dolor, pero en ese momento solo pensaba que necesitaba tener toda melodía o nota musical en la mente para no pensar en lo que había visto hace pocos minutos.

Ahora la pregunta más importante era ¿Qué hacer? Pero no quería contestarla en ese minuto, cualquier persona primero me aconsejaría hablar con ella, pedirle una explicación de lo que hacía ocurrido, pero yo no quería explicaciones, yo sabía porque lo hacía, era algo natural en ella, para ella todos los hombres éramos un juego, pero yo pensaba que podía detener eso, que lo había logrado hace unos meses, ya que solo me buscaba a mí. ¿Qué había ocasionado que ella buscara a otro hombre? ¿Qué la había llevado a que buscara a ese hombre en la misma escuela en donde estaba yo y que podía encontrármela? ¿Qué hacer?

Sentí las manos de mi hermana en mis hombros, lo único que me dijo es que no había dejado que Bella entrara en la casa, me dijo que ella estaba afuera esperando hablar conmigo. Lo único que dije mientras seguía tocando, fue un gracias. Me dejó un beso en la coronilla para luego dejarme entre las notas musicales que me entregaba el piano.

Las cosas no fueron mejor durante la semana, Bella se me acercaba a cada momento pidiéndome que conversáramos, que le diera una oportunidad de explicarme las cosas. Gracias al cielo que tenía a mi melliza al lado quien solo le decía que se fuera lejos, que nadie quería hablar con ella. Pero no era cierto, yo si quería hablar con ella, yo quería esa explicación, el problema era que no sabía cuál iba a ser mi reacción, que iba a decir, así que encontraba que era mejor quedarme en silencio y mirar al frente.

Dos semanas después apareció la prima de Kate, Tanya, ella acaba de terminar sus clases y había venido de vacaciones donde sus tíos, además para estar más tiempo con su prima favorita. Todos los días venia a buscarla a la salida del instituto. Ambos nos quedábamos mirando con una sonrisa, sin acercarnos, yo apoyado en el Aston Martin, con mis lentes oscuros puesto, mientras que ella estaba en el auto prestado de sus tíos, al otro lado del estacionamiento. Solo era eso, un intercambio de sonrisas. Cuando Bella llegaba a mi lado para intentar conversar conmigo, la sonrisa desaparecía, miraba a mi alrededor para ver si Alice venia, si no era así, entraba en el coche a esperarla con las ventanas cerradas sin posibilidad de escuchar las suplicas de mi "novia".

Una semana después las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, tuve un cambio de look, un día entero en compañía de Alice por todo el centro comercial, nueva ropa, de marca, exclusiva, regalo de mis padres antes de irnos a Milán. Alice también había aprovechado la ocasión, un regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado. La sonrisa de mi rostro era más convincente, sonreía por cualquier cosa, hasta había logrado que llegara a mis ojos, ya nadie podía decir que era para aparentar. Ver nuevamente a Bella con otro tipo, luego descubrir que se trataba de Embry Call, me daba más fuerzas para desear cambiar. Nuevamente intentó darme explicaciones con lágrimas en los ojos, ese mismo día, cuando corría tras de mí como todos los días, fui más rápido, tomé las llaves de su departamento y se las lancé, eso fue todo.

Dos días después, había logrado pasar al siguiente paso, con Tanya Denali ya no nos mirábamos de un extremo al otro, ambos éramos apoyados en el coche prestado por sus tíos conversando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los demás estudiantes nos miraban sorprendidos ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con Edward Cullen? ¿Dónde había quedado la gran pareja del instituto?

Esa última respuesta se respondió dos minutos después cuando Isabella Swan apareció gritando frente a nosotros.

- Edward, ¿me puedes explicar lo que está sucediendo? ¿Qué haces con ella?- la quedé mirando a través de mis lentes oscuros sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

- ¿Es tu novia?- preguntó Tanya sorprendida por la reacción de la chica que está en frente de nosotros

- Sí, soy su novia, eres tú la que estaba estorbando en este momento…

- ¡Silencio!- ambas chicas se quedaron calladas cuando grité, esto había superado mis limites- Isabella acompáñame

Caminé hacia donde estaba su coche, lo más alejado del lugar que fuera posible, ella venia con la vista mirando el piso, me detuve mirándola fijamente después de tanto tiempo. Seguía siendo la misma persona que conocí el día que entré en el instituto, la misma chica que no tenía miedo a nada pero que en realidad estaba aterrada de lo que ocurriera. Le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa, esa que había dejado de lado al momento de llegar a Seattle, porque había sido hechizado por una chica al primer día de pisar la escuela. Ahora era ella la cohibida por mí.

Lentamente me acerqué a ella, a solo unos centímetros de estar completamente juntos, podía sentir como su respiración se entrecortaba, como empezaba a temblar de los nervios que sentía de tener tan cerca después de tanto tiempo de esquivarla. Pude ver de reojo a mi hermana caminando hacia donde estábamos, pero con un movimiento le dije que no lo hiciera, este era el momento donde las cosas se arreglarían.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿es que solo mi novia puede estar con otros chicos y yo no?- por fin Isabella levantó la vista mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos

- Edward… ¿Qué hiciste…?- me reí

- ¿Qué hice? Creo que esa pregunta debería ser para ti… ¡¿Qué hiciste tu Isabella?

- No me digas Isabella, sabes que no me gusta- coloqué una de mis manos en su mejilla, Bella se estremeció

- Oh, lo siento, Bella… Esto ya no es un juego, mi amor… esta es la realidad- me acerqué a sus labios sin tocarlos- si quieres que siga siendo tu novio como le acaba de decir a Tanya, tendrás que aceptar ciertas reglas, como yo tuve que hacerlo- casi rozaba sus labios- esta vez, las reglas las coloco yo- me separé de ella bruscamente sin dejar de reír

- ¿Qué hiciste con el Edward que yo conocía?- Bella lloraba mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¡Yo soy Edward Cullen, Bella! Este es el Edward que tú siempre quisiste, ¿o no?

- No, yo nunca quise esto…

- ¿Entonces porque quisiste buscar más en otros?… pensé que el antiguo Edward te aburría, bueno, este Edward es mejor, mucho mejor… así no necesitaras buscar más compañía, ¿no crees?- la interrumpí de su absurdo dialogo

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- escuché como se decía a ella misma, no pude evitar contestarle

- Hiciste lo mejor que podrías haber hecho… lograste a tu súper hombre, buen trabajo- miré hacia donde esta mi melliza quien no deja de mirar hacia nosotros, le sonreí para tranquilizarla- oh, que lastima, hiciste que mi compañía se fuera, significa que esta conversación también terminó… ¡Ah! Y por cierto… hace mucho que dejaste de ser mi novia

.

_**Hoy me quiero perdonar y curarme con el tiempo  
Escapar de aquí, renunciar a ti, **_

_**Aceptar que no fuiste para mí, quisiera continuar, **_

_**Nunca haberte conocido pero aquí estas tengo que **_

_**Aceptar que me cuesta cambiar lo que siento **_

_**Y dejarte de amar...**_

_**.**_

El hombre a través de su vida puede cambiar ciertas cosas, pero nunca dejará de ser el mismo aunque lo intente de cualquier forma, por ejemplo, yo, Edward Cullen, ahora el más codiciado por las mujeres, por su rebeldía, su forma de actuar, movimientos, la sonrisa y por ser uno de los jóvenes más ricos de la cuidad. Por otro lado mi hermana quería actuar de la misma manera, había cambiado su estilo, había dicho:

- Si solo nos quedan dos semanas en esta ciudad, debemos hacer que nuestros nombres se recuerden

Así que, ambos nos paseábamos por el instituto con nuestros nuevos atuendos, nuestra nueva personalidad, riéndonos de quien nos mirara. Pero las cosas cambiaban al momento de volver a pisar tierras Cullen, es decir, nuestro hogar. Volvíamos a ver Alice y Edward, hijos de Carlisle y Esme, mellizos, tranquilos que adoraban el área artística, sentarse con un buen libro, disfrutar de la música, como también poder pintar al aire libre.

Nuestros padres no sabían de nuestro comportamiento en la escuela, no tenían porque enterarse, eso solo era para nosotros. En especial si lo que estábamos haciendo era para poder borrar a ciertas personas de nuestra mente. Jasper, sabiendo que mi hermana estaba loca por él, había elegido a otra chica, excusándose de que no quería perder su amistad con mi hermana… un imbécil, hasta Rosalie creía que era un imbécil. Y yo obviamente necesitaba demostrarle a cierta chica que ya no estaba en mi vida, aunque no pudiera sacarla de mi mente, ni de mi corazón.

Así que estos eran los nuevos Cullen, dos chicos rebeldes, los más populares, con varios amigos pero ninguna más importante que el otro. Todo personaje ya no importaba para nosotros, nosotros éramos únicos. Mas cuando tuve que enfrentar al Director luego de unos cuantos combos hacia Jacob Black, me había estado esperando cuando salía de la clase de Gimnasia, comenzó a decirme lo que era vivir con Bella, que no se podía confiar en ella y porque era que ambos no tenían una relación como las demás, ya que él sabía que ella lo engañaba como también lo hacia él. Al escuchar eso, la ira invadió mi cuerpo, podía aparentar que Bella ya no era nada para mí, pero escuchar que había sido engañada hacia que la sangre me hirviera, lo que me llevó a darle varios combos en la cara y el estomago para callarlo.

Según el director esto era algo gravísimo dentro del instituto por lo que había que tomar cartas en el asunto, se trataba de una suspensión o de expulsión, como también la posibilidad no de graduarme. No sé lo que hiso Alice luego, pero las cosas quedaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Con Tanya las cosas seguían igual, era solo un juego para mi, e inconscientemente era para poder darle celos a Bella, lo cual funcionada, no podía vernos más de dos segundos juntos cuando salía corriendo hacia su coche para irse. Sé que puede sonar mal, pero me encantaba ver que todavía producía esas cosas en ella, yo todavía era importante aunque la tratara como lo hacía.

Las cosas se iban prendiendo a través de los días, ya estábamos en los exámenes finales lo que quería decir que solo tenían uno o dos exámenes al día y luego nos podíamos ir a casa o entregar algún trabajo si teníamos una nota pendiente. Acababa de terminar mi examen, fui al baño para refrescarme cuando no pude evitar reírme cuando la vi salir de uno de los cubículos como al principio de año. Yo seguí con las manos en el agua mientras la veía a través del espejo, que cerraba la puerta con seguro y volvía para sentarse en la encimera a mi lado.

- ¿no te das cuenta en que te has convertido?- reí sin mirarla- Edward, este no eres tú

- ¿Y quién soy yo según tu?

- Edward, un chico atento, cariñoso, que ama a su familia, que no necesita de la fama de su padre, porque quiere ser algún común y corriente aunque lo traten como a una estrella… alguien que ama a su hermana y haría lo que fuera por ella- bajé la vista sin decir nada, Bella siguió hablando- Edward, quien si se enamora, aunque sea de la persona incorrecta, ama con cuerpo y alma, porque sabe lo que es eso, porque cree en ese amor.

- Lo sé, el hombre es débil, y más cuando ama a una mujer, y esta lo vuelve loco en todo el sentido de la palabra.

La tomé entre mis brazos besándola apasionadamente, no me importó donde estuviéramos y si alguien se le ocurría abrir la puerta a un golpe. En segundos tenía a Bella sin ropa sentada entre mis piernas, besando su cuerpo, recordando cada parte de su piel que no había visto en semanas, recordando que alguien más había acariciado ese cuerpo mientras yo era su novio, recordando que alguien pudo haber probado cada centímetro de piel mientras yo demostraba que podía olvidarla pero eso no era cierto. Debía marcarla como mía, solo yo podía lograr que ella olvidara su nombre, solo yo podía lograr que Bella aprendiera a amar, y necesitaba ese momento recordárselo.

Rasgué sus bragas sin importarme si después no tenía nada que colocarse, escuchaba como gemía ante mis roces o caricias, escuchaba como me decía que me amaba, aunque intentaba bloquear esas palabras, esto no se trataba de amor, solo era demostrarle que solo yo podía provocar esas cosas, solo yo.

Bajé mis pantalones sin preocuparme de sacarme nada más, busqué su centro con la mano descubriendo que estaba lista y dispuesta para aceptar mi intromisión, miré su rostro, me miraba intensamente, no pude abstenerme de besarla mientras entraba en ella. Sentí sus manos aferrarse a mi espalda mientras movía las caderas para entrar más y más en ella. Ambos disfrutábamos, ambos gozábamos en ese momento, intentaba no dejar de besarla a lo menos que fuera necesario tomar aire para impedir que gritara y alguien nos descubriera, seguí moviéndome cada vez más rápido, acaricié sus pechos mientras sentía como sus paredes se contraían logrando que llegara a su orgasmo, poco después terminé entre jadeos y pequeños besos en su boca y sus hombros.

.

_**Miro a contraluz y así me voy desvaneciendo, **_

_**Solo nos quedó dolor flotando en el silencio  
Quemaré toda la ciudad  
Antes de caer, **_

_**No me hundiré jamás, **_

_**No voy a caminar hacia el abismo,  
No soy el mismo**_

_**.**_

Me vestí rápidamente mientras escuchaba como Bella intentaba recuperar al aliento, me miré en el espejo para arreglarme y no hubiera posibilidades de preguntas. Cuando iba caminando hacia la puerta, Bella me interrumpió.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Debo irme, Alice debe estar esperándome- suspiré antes de mirarla con una sonrisa- ¿creías que las cosas se solucionarían así nada más? Estas equivocada.

- Por favor vuelve a ser el de antes… Te amo, Edward Cullen

No miré atrás, saqué el seguro, verifiqué que nadie estuviera por ahí antes de cerrar la puerta para dejarle el tiempo a la chica para que se vistiera. Me quedé un tiempo, no podía ser tan malo y no cuidar la puerta para que alguien no entrara mientras ella se arreglara. Cuando creía que era tiempo suficiente, me dirigí a los estacionamientos.

Alice estaba sentada en el capó del deportivo, me miró con una ceja levantada, a mi hermana no se le podía escapar nada, solo era cosa de entrar a casa para que el interrogatorio comenzara. En el camino conversamos de cosas triviales, en realidad en mi mente solo había una frase importante, _"Por favor vuelve a ser el de antes… Te amo, Edward Cullen"_. Era una idiotez pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo y estaba completamente seguro que Alice también lo notaba.

El interrogatorio y los regaños que recibí luego de contarle lo que había ocurrido con Bella me hicieron entender que no era el camino que estaba buscando. Sabía que este juego de ser otra persona, de demostrar las estrellas que podíamos llegar a ser, era solo un juego para dejar nuestra marca en esta ciudad, pero no podía evitar pensar que Bella tenía razón, este no era yo, el Edward que ella había descrito era el correcto, era el que nunca debería haber dejado de ser.

Eso hacia cambiar las cosas, con Alice esa noche no dejamos de conversar sobre nuestro futuro, sobre lo que nos esperaba en la vida, que era lo más importante para nosotros. Fue ahí cuando descubrimos que nunca dejaríamos de ser nosotros aunque lo quisiéramos, que no era necesario cambiar para poder importarle a alguien o para demostrar que éramos fuertes. Nosotros éramos fuertes siento tal cual éramos, y podíamos ser más fuerte que ese sujeto que intentábamos aparentar ser.

Fue cuando pensé en todos, pensé en mis amigos, Rosalie, Emmett, Ángela y Ben, ellos vivían su vida, ellos eran tal cual eran y disfrutaban siéndolo, hasta habían encontrado el amor sin necesidad de excusas, o cambiar de personalidad o de juegos, como fue mi caso. Pensé en Jasper, en lo imbécil que podía ser por solo tener miedo a perder una amistad siendo que él también se volvía loco por mi hermana, pensé en Kate y Tanya, ambas dejándose engatusar por un tipo que demostraba ser fuerte, el galán, pero que al final era un tipo común y corriente, que había jugado con ellas sin importarle sus sentimientos. Y pensé en Bella.

Pensé en su vida, desde sus inicios cuando fue abandonada por su madre, las fuerzas que tuvo que buscar para demostrar que eso no le importaba, demostrarle a Charlie, que ella era feliz tal y como estaba, demostrar que era una chica feliz con un novio al cual ella no quería, al cual solo lo encontraba atractivo y fácil de llevar en una relación, demostrar que ella podía estar con cuanto chico quisiera, hasta el extremo de perder su virginidad con alguien a quien no amaba y que ni siquiera se preocupó de ella luego del acto. De pensar que no existía el amor, que todo en esta vida era un juego, pero sin darse cuenta, había caído en esas garras que ella pensaba nunca caer, haberse enamorado hasta los pelos de un hombre, pero al no saber cómo afrontar las cosas, lo estaba perdiendo, porque yo no podía decir que me había perdido por completo, porque yo nunca podría olvidar a Isabella Swan, esa chica que se acercó a mí como si yo fuera un chico más, no por ser el hijo del Doctor Cullen, sino un simple escolar más, quien me enseñó a amar, aunque fuera de la forma más loca del mundo, aunque se viera enfermizo, pero me había enseñado lo que era amar a pesar de todo lo malo que podría existir… y lo peor, a pesar de todo, a pesar de los engaños, a pesar de haberme tratado como a un juguete por tanto tiempo, yo la seguía amando, frente a todo eso, yo, Edward Cullen, seguía amando a Bella.

¿Quería dejar de amarla? No lo sé, uno nunca debe arrepentirse de las cosas por las cuales pasaste en la vida, y yo no podía arrepentirme de haber perdido la virginidad con esa mujer, no podía arrepentirme por todo lo que pasé y eso significaba que si no me arrepentía de nada, no podía dejar de amarla aun. Aunque me fuera al otro lado del mundo.

Con Alice decidimos que luego de la graduación nos iríamos a Milán, aprovecharíamos de viajar por los alrededores antes de las clases, aprovecharíamos de conocer el lugar y ordenar nuestro departamento, volveríamos antes de las clases para estar unos días con nuestros padres antes de que estuvieran en otra parte del país ayudando con la medicina y salud de las personas. Decidimos dejar todo atrás por un tiempo, pero sin merecer lo bien que pasamos el año, los amigos que encontramos o que volvimos a encontrar, las risas, los llantos, pero prometiendo volver a encontrar todo algún día, más maduros, adultos, teniendo respuestas para enfrentar las cosas.

Abracé a mi hermana, apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho para dormir, yo estuve despierto toda la noche, recordando las palabras que me había dicho Bella, suplicándome que trajera al Edward de quien ella estaba enamorada, y se lo prometí, le prometí a la distancia que traería a Edward de vuelta.

.

_**Hoy me quiero perdonar y curarme con el tiempo  
Escapar de aquí, renunciar a ti, **_

_**Aceptar que no fuiste para mí, quisiera continuar, **_

_**Nunca haberte conocido pero aquí estas **_

_**Tengo que Aceptar que me cuesta cambiar lo que siento **_

_**Y dejarte de amar**_

_**.**_

…...

* * *

**Nota Autora:**

¿Y bien?

Creo que no hay mucho más que decir, creo que está todo dicho en cada palabra que he escrito en este capítulo, solo falta su opinión.

Lamento haber demorado tanto, pero he estado muy ocupada, tenía el capítulo listo hace unos días pero me faltaba corregir, pero me tenía que dar el tiempo para entregarles este nuevo capítulo.

Así que en resumidas cuentas, este vendría siendo el último capítulo… ¡Pero todavía queda uno más! No se preocupen, sería como el epílogo.

Mil gracias a todos los que pasaron a leer el capitulo anterior y también a los que pasan hoy por este, **_gracias a joli cullen, EJsam, Mon de Cullen, CarolineALopez, Melanie Stryder, Lowrense, Alenxandra015,_ ** me encantaron sus reviews, siento no haberlos contestados, pero he estado corriendo para todos lados y con suerte tengo tiempo para leerlos, pero saben que soy feliz leyendo sus comentarios, muchas gracias.

Mi idea es tener lista esta historia antes de que termine Enero, luego me iré de vacaciones, así que ahí vendrán varias ideas a mi mente para seguir escribiendo y traerles una nueva historia.

Nos vemos en unos días, besitos a todos.

Camili.


	11. Restos de Abril

_**¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! GRACIAS POR SUS VISITAS.**_

_**Como siempre la nota abajo, besos.**_

_**Canción del capítulo: Dejarte de Amar - Camila, dejarte de amar**_

_Pueden leerlo antes de empezar el capitulo o mientras lo estén haciendo… disfrútenlo._

* * *

_**Restos de abril**_

_Narrador_

Eran mediados de abril, la primavera dejaba sus rastros, arboles floreciendo, los niños en las plazas aprovechando los días de sol, las personas andaban con menos ropas, ya no se necesitaban de abrigos para salir a la calle y menos las bufandas y guantes como había mostrado el invierno hace un mes atrás. Se podía ver a la gente caminando tranquilamente por la vereda conversando o la los trabajadores saliendo para la hora de almuerzo de su trabajo.

Edward acababa de llegar a New York hace solo dos días, sus padres se habían mudado hace dos semanas a esa ciudad para inaugurar el nuevo Hospital que se creaba para la cadena de Salud E.C. así que había decidido venir a darles una visita antes de tener que emprender el viaje a Londres para su concierto de piano. Sus padres también querían estar presentes pero las circunstancias no lo habían ayudado, estaban en plena inauguración y era imposible dejar el lugar solo, así que en representación de la familia iba a ir su inseparable hermana, Alice.

Venía saliendo del hospital, antes de volver a casa de su madre, había decidido tomar un café, unos amigos de la academia de Milán le habían dicho que uno de los mejores café del mundo estaban en una de las calles de New York, así que no podía dejar de verificar si eso era cierto, además había quedado en llegar a casa para la comida y todavía tenía un tiempo.

Luego de caminar unas cuadras logró dar con el café, era un local pequeñito con tres mesitas en el exterior y se podía ver que dentro estaba la mayoría de la gente, así que optó por sentarse afuera.

Como si fuera una maldición de la familia Cullen, esta no podía pasar desapercibida, un padre como el mejor médico del país o hasta podría decirse del mundo, eso sí, el más adinerado del país, luego una hermana reconocida mundialmente como una de las mejores diseñadoras, saliendo de la academia, ya tenía su primer desfile, donde Edward participó como uno de los modelos después de largas tardes de insistencia de Alice para lo le hiciera ese favor, Esme Platt, o como ahora firmaba, E. Cullen, gran artista reconocida en el mundo, alabada por los grandes críticos del arte. Y bueno, él, Edward Cullen, uno de los mejores músicos de Europa, gran habilidad con el piano, creador de la banda sonora de dos grandes películas, entre otras cosas. En solo siete años, la familia Cullen había logrado grandes metas.

Apareció una chica para tomar su pedido, Edward solo pidió un cappuccino, cuando la mesera se fue, se dedicó a mirar el paisaje. New York eran solo edificios y algunas plazas entre estos, pero su gente, el movimiento que había a toda hora del día, era emocionante, algo digno de quedarse mirando por horas sentado. Esa situación podía traer inspiración a cualquier músico, cualquier sonido podía crear una melodía.

Al poco rato llegó la chica con su café, decidió pagarlo inmediatamente, le dio un billete diciéndole que se quedara con el cambio, luego volvió a observar el lugar. Deseaba que su hermana estuviera ahí con él, ambos estarían opinando sobre lo que ocurría ante sus ojos, en especial, Alice criticando cada vestimenta, se rió para sí mismo recordándola.

Había sido muy duro al momento de terminar sus carreras, ser profesionales y por primera vez en sus vidas separarse, tomar nuevos rumbos. Alice lo llamaba cada noche diciendo que no podían vivir separados y sería capaz de ir donde él estuviera con tal no estar sin el otro. Edward debía estar horas al teléfono convenciéndola que era la mejor opción para ambos, ella debía viajar a Francia para especializarse y obtener nuevas técnicas como él debía ir a Londres para tomar nuevos proyectos. Al final luego de una gran plática, quedaron en verse por lo menos una vez al mes sin excepciones.

Al principio era tormentoso saber que el otro estaba sufriendo, sentir como tu pecho se contraía y era porque a tu hermano le estaba ocurriendo algo, solo era cosa de segundos para tomar el teléfono y llamar para saber que ocurría, y exactamente, algo ocurría, pero las cosas habían mejorado gracias al cielo, habían aparecido nuevas noticias que podían dejarlos tranquilos durante un mes a lo menos, así que habían cumplido el trato, una vez al mes se veían.

- ¿Edward?

El hombre sacudió la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos y mirar a quien lo había llamado. Su nombre no era muy corriente, así que era alguien que lo había reconocido y quería algún autógrafo o era alguien que él conociera. Levantó la vista hacia la persona que estaba frente a él. Iba a sonreír pero sus facciones se quedaron congeladas al reconocerla, en la parte más insólita y venían a encontrarse.

.

_**Llévate los restos de abril  
Llévate los besos que jamás te di.  
Los segundos de mi reloj,  
y este corazón roto en dos.**_

_**.**_

Se veía más madura, bueno, era adulta, ya no era esa niña que había conocido, hasta su cabello había cambiado, pero esos ojos seguían siendo los mismo, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban. Por una reacción involuntaria de colocó de pie. Ella se rió entre dientes descubriendo que seguía igual de nervioso a como lo había conocido.

- Bella… wow, mucho tiempo sin verte

- Yo no esperaba encontrar al gran pianista en un café como este- ambos se rieron

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Eh, iba en camino a mi editorial- Edward la miró sorprendido

- ¿Tienes una editorial?- Bella asintió con una sonrisa- nunca supe que carrera iba a tomar… wow, sorprendente.

Volver a reencontrarse, con el que en un momento muy importante de tu vida fue tu gran amor, por el que fuiste capaz de matar, de aceptar cuanta cosa se le ocurriera al otro, era un momento para no saber cómo comportarse. ¿Debía invitarla a sentarse? ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Recordar viejos tiempos? ¿Volver a tomarla entre sus brazos o solo ofrecer la mano como grandes amigos? Edward no podía reaccionar, como siempre, esos ojos lo convertían en la persona más vulnerable del planeta… ¡Habían pasado siete años y seguía siendo igual!

Fue una reacción involuntaria cuando le pidió que lo acompañara con un café, sorprendente aun que Bella hubiera aceptado sentarse sonriendo a cada momento. Edward llamó a la mesera, le preguntó a su acompañante que quería tomar, a lo que Isabella pidió un cortado (café cortado con leche). Cuando la chica que los atendió se fue, el silencio no se hiso esperar. ¿Qué hablar después de tantos años sin verse? En cierta forma había mucho que contar, mucho que preguntar, pero parecía que todo eso se había esfumado de sus mentes y no había nada que decir. El celular de la chica comenzó a sonar por lo que se disculpó para contestarlo.

Edward no podía dejar de mirarla, era la misma Isabella Swan que había conocido en su último año de instituto… no, no era la misma, ya no podía ver ese toque de rebeldía o esa mujer que mostraba una fuerza prepotente, ya no era esa chica que no le tenía miedo a nada, ya no podía ver a esa Bella, pero físicamente seguía siendo la misma persona. Intentó buscar que tema hablar para cuando ella terminara de contestar el llamado, no podían seguir callados sin saber qué hacer. La mesera interrumpió sus pensamientos dejando el café junto al puesto de Bella. Nuevamente sacó un billete para tendérselo pagando por adelantado, Bella vio la acción y no pudo dejar de sonreírle agradeciendo.

Bella se despidió de la persona con quien hablaba, guardó su celular, ordenó algunas cosas dentro de su bolso para luego cerrarlo lentamente como si estuviera intentando atrasar el momento de enfrentar nuevamente a su ex novio. Cuando cruzaron la mirada no pudieron evitar reírse.

- ¿Cómo has estado Edward?- preguntó Bella de la forma más natural posible

- Bien, con mucho trabajo…

- Sí, eso lo he podido comprobar, no has dejado de aparecer en revistas y en algunas noticias… tienes muchos conciertos que dar, especialmente el de Londres- Edward se sorprendió

- ¿tanto se escucha de mí? Es decir, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?- Bella bajó la mirada sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas

- Bueno… es decir… Yo he estado… he estado siguiendo tus logros… ¡y también los de Alice y Esme, por supuesto! Y También Carlisle, he de decir que me alegra mucho saber que tendré un Hospital donde llegar con confianza- ambos se rieron

- Mi padre está muy contento de haber logrado construir una de sus sedes en esta ciudad… ¿ya fuiste a visitarlos? Creo que estarán muy felices de verte

- Todavía no he tenido el tiempo, he estado de viaje, acabo de volver ayer en la noche…- nuevamente el silencio apareció, parecía un gran enemigo de ambos, pero Bella logró vencerlo- ¿Y tú, ha que has venido? ¿buscando donde vivir?- Edward sonrió mientras negaba

- No, solo de visita… antes de volver a Londres

- Ah…

.

_**Llévate tu piel y el dolor,  
Llévate tu nombre lejos de mi voz  
Déjame el silencio que aquí,  
cada historia me habla de ti.**_

_**.  
**_

¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan incomodo conversar con el que alguna vez fue el amor de tu vida? Había tanto que contar pero a la vez no sabían que decir. Edward podría contarle todo lo que había realizado en esos siete años sin verla, podría preguntarle sobre su editorial, podría comentarle como le había ido a Alice, sus grandes logros, hasta podría hacerle una invitación a casa de sus padres, para que la vieran, o también podría invitarla a su concierto en Londres. Pero parecía que su mente, su cuerpo o su corazón impedían que contara esas cosas, como si no fuera el momento de hablar.

Nuevamente fue Bella quien tuvo que hablar, le contó cómo es que había llegado a tener una editorial y porque no se había quedado en Seattle. A su padre lo había ascendido a oficial, así que las opciones eran, que ella fuera con él a Washington o donde quiera que lo mandaran, o elegía alguna universidad donde solo se verían en vacaciones, o se quedaba en Seattle con su departamento. Por lo que había elegido seguirlo a donde fuera, ya había perdido a una madre y no perdería a su padre.

- Ahí fue cuando entendí porque odiaban tanto los traslados de una ciudad a otra- dijo Bella entre risas- nunca me había cambiado de hogar tantas veces en tan poco tiempo, pero cuando lo trasladaron a New York encontré una escuela de Literatura donde me quedé como puedes ver y creé una pequeña editorial que trabaja con autores de escritura alternativa, les damos la posibilidad de escribir y expresarse con la posibilidad de publicar sus libros.

- Gran trabajo… me imagino que te debe ir bien

- Oh si, muy bien, hemos logrado grandes éxitos… ¿Y Alice?- Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello, Bella no pudo aguantar la risa- ¿no debía preguntar?

- Si, si puedes… es que ha sido complicado el no estar con ella todo el tiempo, hace tres años que hemos vivido separados, pero ella está bien, creo que puedes haber escuchado de ella, es muy talentosa

- Claro que he escuchado de ella, hasta tengo tenidas completas de alguna de sus colecciones, pero no sé donde se encuentra ahora

- Debe estar de camino a Londres, nos íbamos a ver allá cuando me fuera… vive en Francia, ahí tiene una de sus boutique, y bueno… sigue siendo como siempre, extrovertida, involucrada en todo lo que puede… le agradara saber que te he visto

- Puedes mandarle saludos de mi parte, espero poder encontrármela algún día

Nuevamente el silencio, ahora preguntarse porque tema seguir, cuál era el más apropiado para el momento, e intentando fervientemente no tocar el tema más delicado, el tema que ninguno de los dos quería tocar en ese momento, porque a cualquier señal, ambos serian capaces de correr de ahí para no escuchar la respuesta, porque sabían que aunque lo aparentaran, ambos no eran indiferentes hacia el tema.

La conversación siguió comentando de las grandes metas que había logrado la familia Cullen, y los grandes preparativos que habían para la inauguración a la cual lamentaba Edward no poder estar debido a que calzaba con una de las fechas de su concierto, así que por primera vez, no podría estar presente, solo estaría Alice, así que podrían verse como había ocurrido con ellos dos.

Bella comentó que había adquirido otros dos cuadros de Esme Platt los cuales tenía en su departamento aparte del que se había traído de Seattle que lo tenía en su oficina. Había asistido a la exposición que había dado en Alaska hace ya unos años, fue un tiempo cuando había estado con Charlie y no había podido dejar de insistir en tener ambos cuadros.

Edward había mantenido sus manos alrededor de la taza donde seguía la mitad de su cappuccino, ya tenía los dedos agarrotados, estaba acostumbrado a mantenerlos en movimientos, especialmente para cuando estaba a punto de sentarse frente al piano. Bella seguía hablando sobre sus viajes, ambos reían o estaban de acuerdo que no era entretenido viajar por todo el mundo sin poder tener amigos o dejar algo en ese lugar, ya que no sabían cuando volverías. Era lo único triste de seguir a un padre con un trabajo así.

Edward estiró sus manos para poder descansar los dedos, justo en ese momento, Bella decidió bajar sus manos para tomar otro sorbo de café. No tenían visualizado que en esa acción podrían tocarse, no hubieran imaginado que en algún momento de ese reencuentro se tocarían, que una gran descarga pasarían a través de sus dedos demostrando que todavía existía algo entre ellos. Pero lo más sorprendente fue que ninguno de los dos pudo mover la mano, solo se dedicaron a mirar la unión que habían realizado logrando que la batalla del silencio la ganara nuevamente la afonía.

.

_**Llévate mis sueños, y el universo  
que se vuelve tan pequeño,  
no tengo a dónde ir...  
me desbarata tu amor fugaz  
que a veces hiere, a veces mata.**_

**_._**

Se miraron a los ojos sin soltar sus manos, sus miradas decían todo lo que habían temido hablar durante esa tarde, preguntarse si se habían olvidado del otro, se tenían a alguien a su lado, si se extrañaban, cuanto se extrañaban… si había alguna oportunidad. Esa plática debía llegar, ya no había nada que los detuviera, esa conversación debía llegar ese día o en algunos años más, no podían seguir dilatando el momento. Como si estuvieran sincronizados, ambos suspiraron, se volvieron a mirar con una sonrisa y reír juntos.

Bella fue la primera en desviar la mirada, rompió el contacto de sus manos para volver a tomar su café tomando un trago antes de volver a mirar a Edward quine no se había movido ni un milímetro. Le sonrió para infundir tranquilidad al momento, aunque parecía no dar resultados, uno de los dos debía empezar a hablar, fuera quien fuera el que tomara la decisión podía cambiar sus vidas en solo unos minutos.

- ¿Qué nos pasó, Edward?- fue el turno del chico desviar la mirada

- Ambos teníamos caminos diferentes… solo eso

- Yo te amaba, te sigo…- Edward levantó una mano para callarla

- No digas eso, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no puedes estar segura de eso

- Tú no sabes lo que yo siento para impedirme que hable… podrán haber pasado muchos años, pero yo nunca he cambiado mis sentimientos, no he encontrado ningún hombre que se te iguale- Edward no pudo evitar pasar su mano entre su cabello mientras sonreía irónicamente, Bella lo notó- ¿no confías en mi?

- Yo siempre confié en ti, Bella… fuiste tú quien no lo hizo

- Te ibas a ir, me ibas a dejar, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

- Confiar en mi

Esa eran las palabras correctas, Bella no había confiado en Edward, él le había prometido el mundo si era necesario, pero ella decidió refugiarse en brazos de otro en vez de confiar en su palabra, sabiendo que Edward haría lo que fuera para no perderla, pero ella había optado por el camino más fácil, pero a la vez el incorrecto, el camino que los separaría hasta ese momento.

Bella intentó tomar nuevamente la mano de Edward, pero rápidamente el chico las escondió bajo la mesa. No podía negar que él tenía razón, pero las cosas del destino eran por algo, si los había querido encontrar en ese lugar era por algo, no podía perder la oportunidad sin saber si lo volvería a ver o en cuanto tiempo más.

- Sé que cometí un error y todavía intento pagar por el…

- Bella, no es el momento de pedir disculpas o intentar remendar los errores… yo no estoy pidiendo eso

- Podríamos… podríamos intentarlo de nuevo- se quedaron mirando por un momento, Bella ansiosa esperando una respuesta mientras que Edward no demostraba expresión alguna ante esa idea, solo fue cosa de ver su sonrisa para saber la respuesta

- ¿Crees que lo lograríamos?- ella sonrió- ¿un juego tal vez?- ambos rieron

- No creo que los juegos sirvan ahora- siguieron mirándose detenidamente sin perder la sonrisa del rostro

- Tampoco las disculpas

- Eso quiere decir…- Bella estaba impaciente por la respuesta, tenía una idea de cuál era

- No… Ya no, no sé si más adelante, pero hoy no, Bella, ninguno de los dos está preparado para eso y lo sabes- la chica asintió, lo sabía, sabia cual era la respuesta y tenía razón, esta vez debía confiar en él- se me ha hecho tarde, Esme debe estar preocupada porque no he llegado- esperó a que Bella se colocara de pie para el hacer lo mismo- fue un gusto volver a verte, en serio

- Lo mismo digo

- Le diré a mis padres que te vi y que estás viviendo en la misma ciudad, en una de esas podrán verse, se que estarán encantados de volverte a ver, mi madre no deja de preguntar por ti- ella sonrió y asintió- también le comentaré a Alice que te vi, en una de esas pueden ponerse de acuerdo y hacer un encuentro- Bella volvió a asentir- está bien, entonces…

- ¡No digas Adiós! No quiero que sea la última vez que te vea… eso significa esa palabra para mi… no lo hagas.

.

_**Llévate esta absurda verdad, **_

_**Dime dónde guardo tanta soledad.  
Llévate contigo tu voz, **_

_**Y jamás me digas adiós.**_

_**Llévate mis sueños, y el universo  
que se vuelve tan pequeño,  
no tengo a donde ir...  
me desbarata tu amor fugaz  
que a veces hiere, a veces mata.**_

_**.**_

Edward solo asintió, ambos se quedaron de pie sin saber qué hacer en ese momento, ambos suspiraron discretamente, miraron a su alrededor, pero fue Bella quien se asombró cuando recibió un beso en la frente del chico antes de verlo desaparecer entre la gente que corría de un lado a otro. El cielo de un momento a otro se había nublado, de un momento a otro comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia, como si los ojos de Bella se vieran reflejados en el cielo, ya que por estos caían silenciosas lágrimas donde cada una prometía volver a verlo, pero esta vez, cada uno más maduro, entregándose completamente al otro, sin juegos, sin mentiras, sin terceros.

En eso Bella volvió a sonreír, ese día no tenía por qué estar lejos, si ella hace siete años había tomado la iniciativa para hablar con el gran Edward Cullen, podía ocurrir lo mismo esta vez. Buscó entre sus cosas su celular, marcó un número, del otro lado contestaron a la segunda llamada.

- Lily… necesito que canceles cualquier reunión durante la próxima semana, debo viajar a Londres… tengo un concierto al cual asistir.

_**Llévate el sur... y el sol,  
que estoy desorientado  
que vivo congelado**__  
__**Si no estás a mi lado amor.  
**_

_**Llévate mis sueños, y el universo  
que se vuelve tan pequeño,  
no tengo a donde ir...  
me desbarata tu amor fugaz  
que a veces hiere, a veces mata.**_

_**Llévate el sur... y el sol,  
que estoy desorientado  
que vivo congelado**__  
__**Si no estás a mi lado amor.**_

_**.**_

Volveré por ti…

FIN

…...

* * *

**¡LLEGAMOS AL FIN! ¿FIN?**

¿Qué les parece? A mí me encantó, estoy orgullosa del final… puede ser que a muchos no les guste que no se hayan quedado juntos, pero esa posibilidad de que puedan encontrarse nuevamente, me gusta.

Obviamente espero sus comentarios, es lo más importante.

Como siempre, lamento que llegue el final, una se encariña con la historia y espera que el final este muy, muy lejos, pero en algún momento debía llegar… ¿secuela? No lo sé, no lo he pensado aun.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, que la recomienden. Miles de besos a mis grandes seguidores, que siempre estuvieron comentando cada capítulo, les debo todo y saben que escribí para ustedes, los quiero mucho y creo que nunca dejare de agradecérselos. Hablo de:

**joli cullen**, siempre en cada historia que escribo, muchas gracias.

**Alexandra015**, quien estuvo presente con sus grandes criticas en cada una de mis historias, que me hacian reflexionar sobre el siguiente capitulo.

**CarolineALopez y Melanie Stryder**, que paparecieron en esta historia y me alegraban con sus comentarios, espero seguir viendolas.

Y obviamente a todos los demas que pasaron dejando sus comentarios, mil gracias.

También a todos los lectores anónimos que pasaron, espero que hayan disfrutado de cada palabra, muchas gracias.

Ahora me puedo ir tranquila a la playa, esperando que la brisa, el aire limpio, traiga ideas para volver con alguna historia para ustedes, muchos besos y hasta siempre.

CaMiLi

Llévate el sur... y el sol.  
Que estoy desorientado, que vivo congelado.

.


	12. ¡Aviso!

**¡Aviso!**

**.**

**.**

Después de mucho hacerlas esperar, les vengo a informar que la secuela de esta historia esta en progreso, acabo de subir el primer capítulo.

La historia se titula _**"Todo Cambio"**_

Espero que la disfruten. Sé que no puedo dejar estos tipos de comentarios así que en un tiempo mas será borrado.

Las veo por esta nueva historia y por _**"Final Inesperado"**_

Besos, Camili.


End file.
